The Angel that Saved Him
by Reyfan01
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but I basically want to try out a story where Seto and Serenity get together. Please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

[First I'd like to say that I am not as big of a yugioh fan as I was b4. I stopped watching after season 5 of the original yugioh. But I saw this SILENTSHIPPING and thought it was a nice pair. So please be nice if I don't make these characters sound like themselves but I wanted to give this a try.]

Mokuba runs down the hallway of the grand Kaiba mansion looking for his brother. He looked in every room he could possibly be in. The last place he looked was his brother's room and sure enough Kaiba was there doing work on his laptop in there. Being the younger brother of such an uptight, serious, businessman/ dueler, Mokuba was the only one who saw the great Seto Kaiba at his worst. When Mokuba found his brother, he found him almost glued to his laptop with large bags under his eyes. Even with such large bags under his eyes, his face appeared as serious as he always is. His button up white shirt was wrinkly and slightly unbuttoned. His hair was so messed up Mokuba was waiting for two big eyes to pop out of his hair and Koribou to appear!

Mokuba remembered his brother telling him the night before that he'd be getting some leftover work done before bed. Kaiba was in the same clothes he's wearing now, and it was 11 am. Mokuba pitied his big brother. He was a big success with Kaiba Corp doing so well, but he almost never seems to enjoy it because he works so hard. Mokuba has offered so many people to help out with work that his brother doesn't need to do. But his brother's pride overtook him. Kaiba fired all those men for even trying to do HIS job. Kaiba didn't want anyway to do his work because he wanted all the credit of doing it on his own.

Mokuba still did his job, but he got a social life when he started to talk more with Yugi and his friends. He even got especially close to the child genius Rebecca Hawkins. Mokuba has never really been close to anyone besides his brother, but hanging out with Rebecca and his new friends, he felt happier. Mokuba wants his brother to be as happy as he is, but making Seto be buddies with Yugi was about as possible as it was to teach a cat to bark like a dog. Speaking of dogs, Seto also was on bad terms with Yugi's friends, especially Joey. Seto maybe needs a woman! He has plenty of girls throwing themselves at him, but Kaiba brushed them off like they were dust on his coat. Mokuba figured that his brother probably has some taste in girls and that if he met the right one he'd be happy. It seemed a lot more possible than making friends. But how was he gonna ask his brother what his ideal girl was? Would he even ask?

"Hey uh, Seto?"Mokuba says trying to get his attention. He didn't hear him. "Hello…Seto"Mokuba said speaking a little louder. Still no answer from his brother.

"Seto"He said a little louder. He heard his brother's fist pound on his desktop. He turns his attention toward Mokuba. He looked almost like a monster ready to pounce.

"What is it Mokuba?! Can't you see I'm busy"He scolded and turned his attention back to his laptop screen and continued typing. Mokuba gasped in fear. His brother was really stressed.

"Listen Seto, I know I've said this before, but I'm really worried about you. I mean you're 18 years old and you're only one year away from gray hair. You should try to get out more. Maybe meet a girl and"

"Mokuba for the hundredth time I don't need any distractions from my work. I am perfectly aware of my age and that others at my age are wasting their lives with minimum wage jobs and going on dates, while I am using my youth to the fullest and using all of energy to create an empire that will have the Kaiba name remembered for years to come. I'd say everyone else needs to put in a little more work in their lives and maybe the youth of today would be making more of themselves."

"See that's what I mean! You talk like you're a 60 year old man but you're not! You are the youth of today. Maybe making friends is too much to ask but maybe go on a date! You could go out with one of the women who keep on sending you love letters. We get trucks full of them every week. There's gotta be someone you like."Mokuba insists approaching his brother. Kaiba sighs and closes his laptop. His little brother didn't understand how much work he had to do. He didn't have time for a social life and even if he did, he certainly wouldn't go on dates. He never met a single female who interested him or caught his attention for more than 2 seconds. He may be capable of that kind of love seeing as his past life Priest Seto fell in love with the woman, Kisara. But Seto knew that it was because she held the spirit of the blue eyes in her that made him so attached to the blue eyes white dragon. He didn't need anyone but his brother.

"Mokuba try to understand. I know you're trying to help me, but I am telling you that I don't need it. You can go on and enjoy you're life with friends and dating, but that's not for me."Kaiba said getting off his chair and kneeling down in front of his brother. He placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Everything I've done for us was not just to make our lives better but to see you happy. After how miserable I saw you were at the orphanage I vowed to give you a life where you'd be happy and smile enjoying your life. Now I see you smiling and laughing, even if it is with Yugi and his idiotic friends. I've accomplished my goal to see you happy and that's all that matters. I don't need anyone else."Kaiba said in his usual serious strict tone. But eventually started to sound soft and sincere. He even cracked a small smile showing his soft side.

"I know Seto. And I am happy. But I also want to see you happy. You always look so miserable. We have all this money and power but it seems like its only hurting you."Mokuba says worried.

"[sigh] Mokuba please. Now I don't want to hear anymore of this. Promise me you'll end this notion that I need a companion."Seto said with a serious frown and back to his old self. Mokuba bowed his head in defeat.

"Alright, no more talk about it"Mokuba said in despair. Seto said good and got up and continued his work. Mokuba looked at his brother tirelessly work.

'Seto you have no idea how wrong you are. This'll probably make him hate me for awhile but its for his own good.'Mokuba thought to himself and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey its me. Oh yeah the plan is on. The sooner the better."Mokuba said and walked away.

AT A NEARBY COFFEE HOUSE

Mai got Joey to let Serenity out of the house for a while. Ever since Serenity came over and moved in with Joey, he's been wanting to spend everyday with her. It took wit, skill, and a dozen corn dogs to get Serenity out. Mai liked her. She was a real sweet girl, like a princess or a pixie. Mai made it her job to get Serenity a backbone. She was such a naïve girl she'd hate to see something bad happen.

"Listen Serenity, I've got my experience with men, and from my point of view, they should all be on a leash. And I notice that you've had your share of admirers. A pompous pretty dice boy and a delusional wannabe tough guy."Mai said bluntly slowly sipping her coffee. Serenity looked at her confused. The blonde vixen rolled her eyes.

"Yah know, Devlin and Tristan. Those two guys have been hung up on you since Battle City. Personally I'd go for neither. One has the money but the ego to go with it. The other is sweet but too much of a doofus for my taste."Mai said. Serenity blushes a little. Mai can't help but smile at how adorable this kid was. Her big hazel eyes looking down and her little nose and rosy cheeks pure pink from embarrassment.

"They've both been very nice to me. Duke always gets me such fancy gifts. Tristan always offers me rides on his bike. They're both nice guys"She said. Mai knew where she was going with this.

"I sense a but coming in"Mai says and takes another sip of her coffee. "But, I just don't see myself as girlfriend material"Serenity admits.

Mai looks at her surprised. "Are you kidding me?! Honey you got the long red hair, the big eyes, the face, smile and sweetness that would make any guy fall for you. You got it sweetheart. You just gotta know what you want and then stick to it."Mai said and took a sip.

"Is that why you're interested in my brother?"Serenity politely asks. Mai's eyes popped and she spit out her coffee to the right and showered the guy next to her in coffee.

"No offense to your brother, Serenity but what makes you think I'm interested in Joey"Mai asks.

"Oh I don't know I mean you seem to be nicer to Joey and happier when he's around. And I know Joey really likes you too. When he's not talking about Yugi he's talking about how great you are. He says you're the greatest female duelist he's ever met"Serenity says. Mai slightly blushes.

"Wow, best female huh?"Mai says flattered. Mai shakes her head clear of her thoughts and directs her attention back on Serenity.

"Enough side tracking sweety, lets get back to you. Now what do you look for in a guy?"Mai asks.

Serenity blushes. "Um, well, I don't know. I never really thought of any other guys."

"I know what you need kid. A few blind dates and you're bound to meet mister right."Mai said with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know Mai, Joey wouldn't like it."Serenity said worried. She knew how protective he was.

"Listen Serenity, sooner or later you're gonna be a grown girl whose gonna need to take care of herself. You're gonna meet guys and break their hearts just like me. Joey can't stop you from growing up."Mai says.

"That's true"Serenity says.

"Okay new plan. I heard about this special event for singles. I think you should go to it. It's a fancy gala so you and I can go dress shopping. I bet Joey makes sure you don't own anything that would turn heads. So I will. You'll be up to your neck in hunks in no time sweetheart."Mai said and they both got up and left the shop.

"Are you sure its going to be alright?"Serenity asked. Mai nods her head and smirks.

"Don't worry kid, Ill go with ya to brush off any guys that'll get too handsy. Plus I might want a man for myself."she said.

"Then shouldn't you tell Joey?"Serenity asks.

"Why? It's not like we're dating"Mai says. A thought hits her. 'But if I do tell him, it'd be fun to see him blow up about it'

"On second thought, I will."Mai says reconsidering. This was gonna be fun.

[If I screwed up any of the characters, I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I watched it. And I read somewhere that Kaiba was 18. I'm just gonna say Serenity is 14. ]


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know Mai. I don't really know how to talk to guys I don't know. The only guys I know are Tristan, Yugi, and Duke." Serenity says unsure of her friend's idea to find her a man. They were in a small dress shop looking at gowns.

"Hey don't forget the Kaiba brothers, you know them from Battle City."Mai mentions.

"Yeah well Mokuba's just a boy so its not hard to talk to him."Serenity says looking through the gowns on the rack.

"What about Seto Kaiba?"Mai asks with a smirk. Kaiba may be a scary guy, but he was as gorgeous as he was dangerous. If only he didn't have that lousy personality, he'd be any girl's dream, and Serenity was no exception.

"Kaiba? Oh no, I mean I talked to him once begging him to help Bakura when he was unconscious. All he did was stare at me. It really creeped me out."Serenity said cringing remembering that night when she dared to speak to the white dragon himself and all he did was stare at her. It was like he was interrogating her, with those icy, dark, mysterious blue eyes….WOW where did that come from.

Serenity blushed a little. "Hey maybe he was checking you out honey, I mean he did end up helping him in the end right?"Mai suggested with a smirk.

"I doubt it. I don't think I could I ever get his attention like that."Serenity said sad. What would a guy as handsome, successful, smart, and high and mighty like him see in a little girl like me.

"Didn't know you actually cared if he noticed you or not"Mai said with a bigger smirk. She wanted to chuckle as she saw the cute auburn/brunette turn pink. "I'm kidding Serenity. Look, whether you notice it or not, you turn guys' heads where ever you go. I know cuz I've been told that I turn a few heads myself"Mai stated proudly with a wink.

"Tristan and Duke have been begging you to go out with them for months. I notice Joey seems more happier with you going out with Tristan than Duke. Although I don't even think his own best friend would be good enough for his sweet little sister."Mai said looking at a red dress that was strapless and extremely tiny.

Serenity loves how protective Joey was, but she wished he didn't treat her like she was made of glass. She liked Duke and Tristan. Duke was nice but a little too forward with his flirting. Tristan was sweet but was more like a second brother. She didn't see anyone she really liked as a potential boyfriend.

"Why don't you try on this number sweety? You'll be having guys drooling at your feet."Mai stated proudly holding it up. Serenity's face turned as red as the dress.

"Mai! Please don't! I can't wear that! Its not even a full dress. I'll try this on"Serenity said holding a folding dress in her arms.

"Alright Serenity but I'm telling ya, if you want to catch any guy, it's the key to drag them in with your looks then destroy them with your mind and attitude. You need a little help with the second part so we gotta pull all the stops with the first. You got a cute body honey why not show it off before it goes old on you"Mai says speaking in front of the dressing room Serenity was in.

Serenity giggled. "Mai, if I 'm ever going to find a guy I want him to like me for me first, not for how I look."

Mai sighs at the girl's naivety. "Join the club sweetheart. Every girl wishes that a guy loves them for them and not their looks. But all men are the same and first stare at the surface before digging deep."

"Well I think that a guy can still love a girl for being herself."Serenity says.

"If you say so….are you done yet?"Mai asks. Serenity opens the door and comes out. Mai gasps at the princess in front of her.

Serenity picked an off the shoulder dress with spaghetti straps the puffs out like an old fashioned ball gown with a white corset that shows off her soft curves. It looked elegant.

"Oh honey you look adorable….you're like a princess from a story book."Mai gushed. Serenity blushed.

"You think so?"Serenity said embarrassed.

"Definitely. You'll all those boys under a spell."Mai said with a smile.

After 2 hours worth of fighting, and a bribe with a date, Joey agreed to let Serenity to go to the event as long as Mai stayed with her.

AT THE KAIBA MANSION

"Mokuba! What's this I hear about you arranging some sort gala for singles?! If this is some sort of trick to get me a girlfriend then call it off!"Kaiba screams at his brother who was just about to walk out the door when he heard his brother's scream.

"Can't bro, its already been advertised around town. I kept it local so it won't get too crazy. Come on! Just get out there and say hello to people. There'll be guys too"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE FOR ME TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"Seto yelled.

"Not like that. I mean other guys will be looking for dates too so not every girl will be after you"Mokuba explains.

"Hmph, Mokuba I think your memory is slipping at your young age. Almost everywhere I go, pathetic girls shamelessly throw themselves at me hoping to get my attention."Kaiba said with a smirk. He realized he was a catch but he was one that no girl could hope to have.

"Well how about this. For a last minute change we'll make it a masquerade ball. Everyone won't know each other anyway and with you in a mask, no girl will know its you."Mokuba suggests.

"How original. If you intend to make the even more embarrassing by making it a masquerade I'd be putting us all out of our misery by calling it off."Seto said harshly.

"Seto please! I want you to do this for me at least! I want you to be happy. Just go for one night that's all I ask!"Mokuba pleads grabbing his brother's hand.

Seto looks down at those big eyes of his brother's and sighs. "Alright! I'll go! For one hour. After that I'm gone."Seto said and turns his back to his brother and walks off.

"YOU WON'T REGRET IT BRO! YOU MAY MEET YOUR MATCH!"Mokuba shouted.

Seto grunted. 'Perfect Match' now there's a cliché line. I'll go just to humor Mokuba. But as for the ball, he'll just have to deal with it.

[the next chapter will be at the ball and before someone jumps to conclusions this is not a Cinderella story! I have a reason for the masquerade and you'll see it.}

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Seto Kaiba is in his office typing on his laptop finishing up some business. He was extremely on edge. Not only did he have to appear at a pointless gala, but for his brother's sake he had to stay for the rest of the event and not try to escape. The things he does for Moukba take a lot out of him. He was already dressed in his black suit and tie with not a wrinkle in sight. Mokuba picked out his mask for him and couldn't have picked a cheaper one. It looked like something he ripped off a Zorro costume. Kaiba sighed as he looked at his watch and saw he better get going. He put the mask in his pocket and walked out of his building and into his waiting limo.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this. For the next 4 hours I'll be swarmed and pawed at by hormone crazed teens and old cougars. I have a corporation to run and yet I'm wasting my time going to this singles night event. Hmph, what do I have to worry about, there's no way those geeks will notice me. I almost gave them too much credit.'Seto thought to himself and smirked in his limo on his way to the event.

Meanwhile Serenity and Mai have just arrived at the event. Mai had her hair up in a messy updo in a strapless corset dress that hugged her curves and stopped above her knees. She had high heeled boots that matched her dress and a choker. Her mask was purple. Serenity wore a white mask and had her hair curled in a half up half down do. Mai wanted to give her more make up but Serenity just wanted a light blush, some mascara, and lipstick. Just to brighten up her look Mai gave her a bright shade of lipstick.

"Mai are we early? I don't see that many people around."Serenity asked sheepishly. Mai calmed the girl by placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Relax Serenity, everyone else is inside. No one's gonna stay outside when the party is inside. Now come on, its time to have some fun!"Mai said and pulled Serenity by her hand into the extravagant building. Inside was a magical ballroom from a storybook. With everyone in the building dressed with masks it really looked like a classical masquerade ball.

The sound of a microphone being tested filled the room and everyone paused and looked up a staircase to see a well-known fuzzy haired teenager, despite his mask.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to officially welcome you to the 1st KaibaCorp Masquerade Ball!" Mokuba said full of energy. Everyone cheered and clapped. "Now I know what you're all thinking, why would a business corporation like Kaiba Corp hold up a social event like this? The answer is simple. We at KaibaCorp wanted to thank all of you for your praise and support in all we do and for making KaibaLand one of the most popular theme parks in the nation. We couldn't do it without you so this just a token of our gratitude. Thank you all and have a great time!"Mokuba said excited. Everyone cheered. Serenity and Mai clapped smiling.

"That speech was a load of trash and everyone knows it but we get to party like high rollers for one night so we just pretend we believe it."Mai said with a smirk. Serenity looks at her confused. Mai sighs at her expression.

'Sometimes this girl is too naïve for her own good. I better stick close to her'

'A thank you party, that's his cover story? I guess it sounds better than the Grab my brother a girlfriend party. Those idiots could care less if this really was a token of gratitude. They just want to mooch off all we offered and live the idiotic dream that they're rich before the clock strikes midnight on their fantasy and they'll wake up to their pathetic reality.' Seto thought to himself and smirked. He was standing behind a pillar watching his brother's speech. Mokuba ran over to his big brother with that smile on his face that Seto always works hard to see.

"Show time bro! Got you're mask?"Mokuba said energetic. Seto nodded and sighed pulling the mask out and put it on.

"Great now go mix and mingle. And try to be nice"Mokuba asked. Seto gave him stare saying 'seriously'. "Well at least try not to make any girls cry" Mokuba said after. Kaiba nodded and walked off.

'Just you wait bro, you just gotta find someone. Its for your own good.'Mokuba thought to himself.

The second Seto stepped into the crowd of singles he was swarmed as predicted. But instead of being called by his name he was surprised to hear…

"Hey there handsome, where are you from?"

"Oooh are you a millionaire?"

"No you gotta be a model with that body"

"Even with a mask on you look so dreamy, whats your name?"

No one recognized him. He should be happy but regardless if people knew him or not, he was still being picked and pawed at. He felt disgusted.

Serenity walked with Mai through the crowd. Mai was looking for a man for Serenity. So far she saw nothing but geeks who tried a different technique than internet dating and old men who obviously are searching for a new mistress. Suddenly Mai saw a decent looking man surrounding by a crowd of women. She could only see the back of his head but he seemed good enough. Mai dragged Serenity with her to the man. The second he turned his head to the side, Mai stopped in her tracks. Regardless of the mask, she could see who he was and couldn't believe it.

"If I wasn't seeing it I wouldn't believe it. That's Kaiba"Mai said shocked. Serenity gasped and looked in her direction and noticed him as well. Serenity felt her cheeks burn when she noticed how sharp and handsome he looked in his suit. The mask made him so mysterious. Mai looked at Serenity's flushed face and smirked.

'So she does have a crush on him. Poor kid, she doesn't have a chance. But maybe I can test if he's on his good behavior.' Mai thought and smirked dragging a protesting red head.

"Yo rich boy! Didn't think you'd show up to an event like this! I know you're all business but this is kinda outta character!"Mai shouted with all female eyes turning to her. Kaiba looked up and grimaced at the familiar voice and face.

'Mai Valentine, one the geek squad's friends, just my night' Seto thought.

"If it isn't Mai Valentine, shouldn't you be at a bar somewhere looking for your next victim."He said with a grimace in no mood for this talk.

"Funny, you still have time for some jokes in you huh,Kaiba?"Mai said smirking. All the women gasped and Kaiba's eyes popped. 'This woman just made a new enemy' Kaiba thought.

"No way really?!"

"He's Seto Kaiba!"

"The Seto Kaiba!"

"The hottest rich boy in the world!"

Mai nodded. The girls squealed and turned their attention back to Kaiba who just disappeared. They all panic and look around calling for him.

"Wow, that guy knows how to make an exit huh Serenity?"Mai asked smiling. She turns and sees no one. "Serenity? Serenity…..SERENITY!" Mai was panicking now. Serenity was missing.

Serenity was walking down a hallway someone she asked pointed to to find the bathroom. She walked out dusting herself off.

"I better hurry and find Mai. I guess I shouldn't have left but I just couldn't look Kaiba in the eyes. If only I knew how to get back. Now did she say take a right or left."Serenity said to herself. She walked to the left and found a glass door leading to an outside balcony. What she didn't expect was a blue eyed furious teen outside talking into his cell phone pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mokuba I'm serious I'm done! Send the limo here right now! That big mouthed tramp blew my cover and now everyone knows who I am! No no, YOU said that no one would recognize if we did this stupid masquerade garbage and that STILL didn't work! WHAT?! Mokuba as your older brother I'M ORDERING YOU TO…MOKUBA!..HELLO!?"Kaiba growled and threw his cell phone out of anger.

'My own little brother keeping me hostage, HE'S GONNA PAY WHEN I GET HOME' Kaiba thought menacingly. His brother had security guards on every corner inside and out. How was he gonna escape this prison. He hated feeling trapped, ESPECIALLY when the person behind you captivity is your own brother!

Serenity hesitantly opened the door quietly and was entranced by the presence of the blue-eyed human dragon. He didn't need to stare at her, in fact he hasn't even noticed her yet. He's looking up at the sky furious. He turns his face to the side and at the corner of his eye, he sees a small stalker.

"You're a persistent one aren't you?"Kaiba said in a sarcastic tone. Serenity gasped as she is facing the icy blue eyes that hypnotized her before. She didn't hear what he said.

"What, you're too nervous to talk, but you're bold enough to follow me here?" He said joking with a smirk. Serenity stuttered. He wore a devious smirk that made her heart race. Her face felt hot again.

Kaiba's smirk disappeared as he was growing annoyed with her silence. "Look if you aren't going to say anything than beat it princess, I'm not in the mood to deal with some air headed fan. All you girls see in me are my looks and my money! You have no depth! As if I'd lower myself to shallow whims!"Seto barked. Serenity jumped at his harsh words. She shivered like a cold dog. Her hands were held tightly together in front of her shaking.

Seto took a good look at his small stalker. She was shaking from head to toe with a pink face and droopy big green eyes. She looked like a scared puppy. He smirked at his last thought.

"You're wrong…"she lightly whispered enough for him to hear. He looked surprised at her response. She had a high pitched quiet little voice to match her small appearance but had the boldness to say he was wrong.

He remembered a girl who looked so fragile she could break easy but she begged him to help her friend. It couldn't be..

"Do I know you?"Seto asked curious. Serenity gasped and jumped. "Huh?"She asked.

"You remind me of someone…a girl like you who looked like she couldn't harm a fly, but had the guts to beg me to do her a favor." He said approaching her. She backed away. He smirked at her scared appearance. She was like a puppy!

"Actually its funny..she had a brother, a complete opposite if you ask me. She was quiet, and he was maybe the loudest, pinheaded, obnoxious, simple minded dog I've ever seen."Kaiba said with a light chuckle.

"JOEY IS NOT A DOG!"Serenity yelled desperately and 'eeped' at her outburst. She turned red and covered he mouth.

"So it is you…the mutt's sister.."He said with a wider smirk. Serenity backed away further. Kaiba was enjoying this encounter. He needed entertainment.

"Another opposite…he hates my guts, but you…you've fallen for me."Kaiba said teasing. She had no where to go now she was backed against a wall. Kaiba took the opportunity to corner placing both hands at the sides of her face blocking her from escaping.

"A stupid schoolgirl crush. So what is it you want? Money, want me to take you on shopping spree or on trips to Europe. Fame, you want to be in the media as the girl who tamed the dragon Seto Kaiba. Or are you really gonna give me the line that you just want to get to know me?"Seto said smiling holding her chin in one hand to look him in the eyes. Serenity didn't know whether to be afraid or excited. The handsomest guy she's ever seem this close to her touching her face with the moon in the background giving him a magical glow.

"Well if you think I'm gonna believe that a dimwitted girl like you only wants to get to know me, then you're dumber than that pathetic brother of yours." He said venomously with a serious frown. Serenity wanted to cry as her dream man turned into a monster the instant he insulted her and her brother.

"STOP IT!" She shouted. Seto was taken aback by her yell. "Why, why do you have to be so mean. You have everything anybody would want, but you're cold to everyone around you. It doesn't make sense. MY BROTHER IS NOT PATHETIC! IF ANYONE'S PATHETIC ITS YOU!"Serenity shouted but gasped at her last sentence. She was so upset she let that slip.

'So this little pup does have a little spark in her' Seto thought amused. He let go of her face and dropped his hand from the wall. She was free to run but she didn't.

"I'm the pathetic one"Seto said chuckling. "Okay then explain it to me princess how am I pathetic?"He said with a proud smirk and his arms crossed feeling powerful.

Serenity dropped her head in embarrassment. But his hateful words still rang within her and she spoke not sure what to expect.

"You have all the money in the world, own a theme park, have a devoted younger brother. But you're never satisfied. You put down guys like Joey who can barely afford a meal at a restaurant that you go to everyday, but he's always happy with his friends. You don't have any friends but you brush it off with a joke about my brother's grades or his money. That's pathetic."She said looking down not bearing to look him in the eye.

Kaiba was impressed with her speech. He had to give her credit, not many girls told him off like that, well no one as innocent as her.

Kaiba clapped joking. "Well what a speech princess. But for a girl with that much guts, I would've thought you would at least have the guts to look me in the eye and say it."He said with a smirk. She looked up blushing.

"Serenity…"She said quietly.

"Hmmm"He questioned.

"My name…its Serenity"She said again a little louder looking him in the eye.

'Serenity, a fitting name for a little princess like her. '

"Well then Serenity….if I'm so pathetic…"He said walking closer to her. He held her chin up again. "Then why do you like me?"he asked.

Serenity gasped. She was pure pink. He had to admit, she did stand out with that fiery red hair of hers. Those big doe eyes just showed how innocent she really was. She was still wearing the mask. He chuckled.

"I know who you are now, so you can take the stupid mask off now."Seto said and gently ripped the stream of the mask that held it in place. It fell to the floor. Serenity didn't know why she liked him. He was pathetic. So why did she find him attractive, it wasn't just his looks. Serenity did something out of pure instinct seeing this as her only shot.

[WHAT U R ABOUT TO READ IS SOMETHING MAYBE OUT OF CHARACTER FOR HER, BUT HEY ITS NOT THAT SURPRISING SO BEAR WITH ME.]

Seto was taken aback when the young girl leaped onto her tip toes and lightly kissed the blue eyed dragon. As fast as she leapt she ran out the door. Seto stood there shocked at the strange action that happened. She hardly looked him in the eye and shook like a dog, insulted him and called him pathetic and then kissed him?

"What just happened? He asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5

[I hope that this story isn't turning into too much of a cliché. I hope to get reviews]

Serenity just kept running through the halls, the ballroom and out the door embarrassed. She couldn't believe she did that! She actually kissed THE Seto Kaiba. Before she was a simple after thought, or barely even a thought to him. Now she went and gave him something to remember her by. Now she'll be forever remembered by him as the silly girl who jumped like a maniac and kissed him. Serenity had never even kissed a boy before. She wanted to forget that she ever did that. Now she is filled with regret.

Mai saw her running through the ballroom and chased after her. "Serenity! Hey wait up!"She shouted. She ran right behind her and managed to stop her right after she ran out the door to the outside and grabbed her by the arm.

"Serenity! Hey what's wrong? Where were you?"Mai asked holding her by her shoulders forcing her to look at her. Serenity's eyes were red as tears kept on falling. Mai's face grew even more concerned when she saw the tears.

"Mai…I…I.."Serenity choked up. She shut her eyes and let her tears continue to fall she was so embarrassed to say what just happened. Mai was real worried now. She was now rubbing the crying girl's back comforting her.

"Calm done honey, calm down"Mai said comforting her. Mai held her close and looked around. "Come on, we'll go back to my place. It'll be easier when we're not freezing out here to talk."Mai said and led her towards the direction of her home.

Once they were home Mai and Serenity and sitting on her couch dressed in long sleeved pajamas watching tv. Serenity has calmed down by then. Mai takes a deep breath and decides to finally get answers.

"Okay, now that we're all settled in, spill it sister. What happened to you?"Mai asked concerned. Serenity closed her eyes and sighed. She looks down avoiding eye contact to make it easier to speak.

"I got lost on my way from the bathroom…..I saw Kaiba outside, talking on his phone…. I don't know why but, I went outside where he was and then….."Serenity stopped. She was so humiliated at this point. She realized how she must have sounded like a creepy stalker.

Mai was listening carefully and was surprised to hear Serenity's story. She must really be interested in Kaiba. No other girl would dare try to approach Kaiba like that, especially if he looked pissed off. It was tempting to tease Serenity over it, but decided not to seeing as how embarrassed she looked.

"And then.."Mai asked. "Then we talked."She said quietly turning her head still refusing to look at Mai.

"You actually held a conversation with him. Well, a full 10 points for you sugar for actually being able to hold his attention. He has his nose so high in the air he hardly notices anyone. What did you guys talk about?"Mai was surprised. Kaiba wasn't one to stick around and chat. The fact that Seto Kaiba actually decided to stay and talk with anyone was a surprise.

"Well, Joey….and him…and then..me…and he was being so cruel talking about Joey. I just got so mad, I….I yelled at him"Serenity admitted loudly. Not quite screaming but loud. Her cheeks were pink. Mai gasped. She never heard Serenity scream. The fact that she decided to scream in front of Kaiba of all people was a shocker. Kaiba must have really said something to piss Serenity off enough to tell him off.

"You yelled at Seto Kaiba"Mai said in disbelief. Serenity nodded. "Well you got guts sweety, that's for sure. But that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your brother's gonna be so proud of you to continue the Wheeler tradition of telling of Kaiba."Mai said humorously with a smirk. Serenity shook her head. She looked to the side again still refusing to look at Mai.

"It wasn't just that"Serenity squeaked. Mai looks surprised. "He made fun of me. He got really close to me and teased me."Serenity's cheeks grew even pinker remembering those dazzling blue eyes of his. His glowing skin and rich chestnut brown hair amazed her. That cocky smirk that Joey always complained about was what entranced her. Mai got closer to Serenity, aching to hear what happened next.

"Then….before I knew what was happening, I…I…"Serenity was so embarrassed. Mai got closer. "I kissed him!"Serenity slightly shouted covering her face in shame. Mai yelped in shock. She almost hopped off the couch. Little miss innocent and shy KISSED SETO KAIBA! Mai didn't even know Serenity knew how to kiss, or even if she ever kissed anyone before.

"What!"Mai said in shock. "Yes. I don't even know why I did that! It just happened and then I ran away and that's when you caught me"Serenity admitted looking down now with her knees to her chest hugging them.

"Mai I'm so embarrassed! He probably thinks I'm such a freak now"Serenity said sadly.

"Him? What about Joey? How are you gonna tell him that you kissed his arch enemy."Mai questioned. Serenity's eyes popped as she lifted her head up meeting Mai's eyes. She forgot all about her brother. How was she going to explain this?!

"Oh no Joey! He's going to blow if I tell him."Serenity said worried. She started to cry. Mai approached her and wrapped her arms around the weeping girl. She held her close. "Don't worry hun, we'll figure this whole mess out."She said comforting her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba was noticing that his brother has been in an especially bad mood for some time now. It happened right after the gala. Seto was being even more ruthless to employees and even to Mokuba. He's asked his older brother what was wrong, but Seto just keeps on saying 'you know'. The little Kaiba figured something bad happened at the party. So he looked up all the security tapes from that night and searched for any sign of his brother. All he saw was his brother being hounded by girls, and stomping through a hallway. He was surprised to come upon a video that was outside on a balcony with his brother blowing up. He looked really mad yelling into his phone. He was probably leaving Mokuba those nasty threats that he got on his phone.

Suddenly Mokuba sees a girl coming into the screen. She was small girl. She looked familiar. The little Kaiba looked surprised when he recognized her hair and her face. Despite the fact that she was wearing a mask, it didn't do a good job hiding her identity. It was Serenity, Joey's sister!

"What's she doing there?"Mokuba asked to himself. He sees that his brother and her were talking. He couldn't really make out what they were saying that well, but it looked almost like a heated confrontation. Seto looked annoyed and Serenity looked scared. Then she appeared to get mad and yelled something. What shocked Mokuba was the way his brother was suddenly approaching her. He cornered her on a wall and seemed to get really close to her.

"What the?"He questioned. His brother was behaving odd. But then he noticed his brother move away from her and appeared to be telling her something. By the look of Serenity's movement, it wasn't nice. But then when was his brother ever nice to others? Mokuba was entranced by the scene that was taking place. Serenity seemed a little steamed too, but not too much. When it seemed like it was all over and that Serenity was just about to run away, Mokuba couldn't believe what she did.

"What?!"Mokuba shouted with his eyes popping. He nearly jumped out of his seat. Serenity Wheeler actually jumped up and kissed his brother on the lips! Just a second ago she looked scared and upset, the next she kisses him! And as soon as she did it, she ran. When she was gone, the video showed Seto frozen in surprise dumbfounded. Mokuba couldn't blame him. He wished the security tapes could clearly get what was being said. Right now it didn't seem to matter because despite how awkward the confrontation was. Mokuba stopped the tape.

"I gotta talk to Seto about this"Mokuba said serious. He went off to find his brother. Seto Kaiba was in his office typing on his laptop in his office. He seemed on edge. Ever since that gala, Kaiba's been in a sour mood. He not only was forced to go to a party, arranged by his younger brother, that he hated, he was surrounded by mindless dull women, ran into a member of the geek squad that blew his mediocre cover, forced to stay the whole night at that gala, and was the victim of a rabid fangirl's affections and kissed. Never had any girl had been that close to him and been so bold. Many have tried, but he can spy a tramp from a mile away and always dodges them. He never expected that pixie to actually try what those tramps couldn't do. He thought the most Serenity would do was stare. Okay maybe she wasn't a rabid fan, but another admirer. He was forced to waste valuable time he could have spent working to go to pointless and party where he was continually harassed. It's almost funny how Mokuba has the nerve to ask him what's wrong, when he's the one who set up that nightmare of an event in the first place. Seto felt he was way behind schedule and has taken out his anger on all who approach him.

'Now I have to make up all that work I could have done that. One of these days I'm going to have a serious talk with that little brother of mine about my valuable time. I'll go to events as long as it benefits the company or me personally, not to satisfy my little brother's fantasy about me being lonely' Kaiba said to himself. He hears the door knock and grunts.

"I'm busy Mokuba"He sternly said knowing who it was. Only Mokuba would knock on his door. Everyone else would buzz in and pathetically ask to see him.

"No you're not"Mokuba said opening the door. He closed the door behind him and showed off the keys he was swinging between his fingers with a little smirk.

'Why did I ever give him those keys'Seto said to himself annoyed. He sighed. "What is it Mokuba? I'm busy"Seto said in an impatient mood.

Mokuba looked concerned. 'Why is he in such a grumpy mood? It still doesn't make sense'He thought to himself.

"Look I know you're probably still upset about that party the other night, but I still don't see what you have to be so mad about. So a couple of girls were bugging you, that's still no reason to get all upset"Mokuba said trying to talk the situation out with his brother.

"A couple? Mokuba, women from hormone driven teenagers to desperate cougars of the entire city were surrounding me. I couldn't get the scent of cheap perfume out off of me."Kaiba said seriously while not taking his eyes off his laptop screen. Mokuba looked sad. He felt bad putting his brother through that.

"Seto"Mokuba was interrupted.

"And then, that harpy Mai Valentine opened her big mouth and told those banshees who I was. I wanted to leave the second I got there and the only reason I stayed as long as I did was for you. Now I have all this work to make up, so forgive me if I don't sound too happy about being behind on work I could have gotten done if I wasn't wasting my time at pathetic excuse of a party."Kaiba let out closing his laptop and looking his little brother in the eye. Mokuba was genuinely hurt now.

'I was only thinking of you. Some thanks I get'Mokuba thought to himself.

"What about Serenity?"Mokuba asked. At this point Seto had already opened up his laptop again and started his work.

"Who?"Kaiba questioned without a care. "Serenity Wheeler, you know Joey's sister"Mokuba said.

"Oh the mutt's sister. What about her?"He asked annoyed.

"You were alone with her, and I saw EVERYTHING"Mokuba emphasized everything. Seto's fingers froze over the keyboard of the laptop. He looked up at his little brother.

"What do you mean everything?"Seto asked suspicious.

"I mean I saw it bro. I saw the kiss"Mokuba said as if Seto was guilty of something. Kaiba looked pissed. He tried to act as if it didn't matter to him and continued typing.

"So?"He questioned. "So, I'm curious if that had something to do with your bad mood"Mokuba said.

"It was the entire party that was the disaster. That incident was just the end to a miserable night. There isn't any other reason, so you can leave now."Kaiba said upset.

Mokuba was about to respond but sighed and gave up turning away towards the door. "Oh and destroy that tape you saw"Kaiba said without looking at this brother.

Mokuba looked back at his brother and then turned back and closed the door behind him. Kaiba continued typing on his laptop. Suddenly he pounds his fist into his desk with a grunt.

'Again. He had to remind me about what happened with Wheeler again! Just when I thought I had forgotten about it, he reminds me about it. Why can't I forget about her face! Why! She's just another stupid fangirl! Why can't I forget her!What was so special about her! She shook like a scared puppy and barked like a poodle! Her insults were pathetic! I have a company to run and I'm thinking about a stupid girl!' Seto thought to himself holding his head in his hands bending forward on his desk. Seto flashes back to the kiss. He grunts. 'This is ridiculous. I have better things to do than think about this.' He thought to himself and continued working.

[I hope I did the characters well. Please review. Doing Kaiba was a challenge!]


	7. Chapter 7

Seto Kaiba is working in his office late again. Instead of forcing everyone to stay with him, he decided to let everyone leave. He felt he could do the job of all of those idiots in only a few days. He was also trying to keep himself busy from thinking about that incident at the party. He was never much of a sleeper so he didn't mind staying up all night. Of course even the great Seto Kaiba needs sleep. Mokuba was really worrying about him. His brother seemed so intent on blocking his mind from that kiss that he is willing to work himself to death.

It was early morning the next day and all employees of Kaiba Corp were going into work. Seto Kaiba was already there from staying overnight. Despite all the coffee and caffeine he's kept in his office, he looked exhausted. His blue eyes had bags underneath them and his hair was slightly unruly. He slumped into his chair preparing to go back on his laptop. As he was beginning to type, he gets a call on his office phone. He answers it with a groan as he looks at the caller id.

"Mokuba, I'm busy."He says tired. He slams the phone down hanging up. Mokuba cringes at the sound of his brother hanging up the phone. He's walking down the streets on his way to Kaiba Corp. He didn't feel like taking the limo or any sort of ride. As for any fear he'd be kidnapped off the street, he feels no one could be anything worse than the freaks and weirdos he's encountered in the past. Seto was going to really hurt himself. Mokuba attempted to call him again.

"Mokuba this is the last time I'm going to say this, stop calling me! I've got meetings and paperwork to do and can't be distracted anymore. Whatever you want to say, save it for later"Seto said in a very pissed off tone and slammed the phone hanging up. Mokuba cringed again at his brother's harsh tone.

Serenity was walking down the streets as well talking with Tea. She had also told her about the incident and Tea wasn't shy to give her input on it. "There's no need to feel embarrassed Serenity. Although I think you could do better than Seto Kaiba. The guy's got the worst personality I know. He's a total snob who won't even acknowledge you unless you have something he wants. Why not try Duke or Tristan? I know those two are dying to go out with you. Duke always leaves you gifts and Tristan turns into a bigger goof when you're around"Tea suggests. Serenity looks at her, and then looks down blushing.

"Mai said the same thing. I know they're both great guys, but I just don't see myself as anyone's girlfriend. I don't know why I kissed Kaiba, it just happened. All I could think of was that, that would be the only time I'd actually be that close to him and talk to him."Serenity quietly admitted.

"But Serenity, I don't know why a sweet girl like you would like a heartless jerk like Seto Kaiba."Tea said unsure of the attraction. 'Serenity is setting herself up for heartbreak if she has her heart set on Kaiba, and he'd just stomp on it and walk away while she cries.' She thought.

"I really don't know about that either. I guess its because…"Serenity stopped her sentence when she noticed a familiar raven haired boy about to cross the street.

Mokuba was still trying to call Seto. He wasn't even answering now. Mokuba was getting more worried. "Come on bro answer"He said desperately.

"Tea look"Serenity said pointing at the little boy. "Mokuba? What's he doing walking the streets? He's usually in a limo or on a helicopter."Tea said perplexed. They both looked confused as they got closer to him.

Tea's phone rings and she answers. "Hey Joey what's up? Relax Joey, Serenity's fine with me."She said annoyed at Joey's nagging.

Serenity and Tea are still walking with Tea preoccupied with her conversation with Joey. The little red head notices Mokuba about to cross the street. He looks busy as well, as he doesn't see the car that is coming towards him appearing to run a red light. Serenity gasps. 'Mokuba's gonna get run over!'

"Still no answer, come on Seto, please answer."Mokuba says walking across the street oblivious to the car about to come upon him.

"Tea! Mokuba's.."Serenity tries to get Tea's attention alerting her. "In a minute Serenity, I'm trying to calm down your brother from having a panic attack."Tea said going back to her conversation. Serenity looks desperate as she looks at her and then at Mokuba. Someone had to save him. Serenity tightly shut her eyes and tried to find the courage act on what she feels she needs to do. She quickly flashes back to when she leapt into dangerous waters to save her brother. She was able to attain courage at that moment and now she needed to do it again.

In a flash she ran. "Mokuba look out!"She yelled. Mokuba was taking his second step across the street and was taken by surprise as Serenity lunged forward and pulled the little Kaiba by the arm back onto the sidewalk. They both fell, with Mokuba falling on top of Serenity. The car that was going to run over him honked and continued on driving. Everyone walking on the sidewalk stopped and stared at the two. Tea heard the honking and looked to her side to see Serenity gone. She panicked.

"Gotta go Joey!"Tea said scared as she hung up her phone. She hears the commotion going on ahead of her and ran as she saw everyone huddle around something. She shoved through the crowd to see Serenity and Mokuba on the ground.

"Oh my god Serenity what happened!"Tea shouted running to the girl's aid. She helped her up.

"That girl's a hero!"

"She saved Mokuba Kaiba!"

"She saved Seto Kaiba's brother!" Shouted different people. Everyone cheered and clapped. Serenity drops down to the ground picking up Mokuba slowly. He looks dazed.

"What happened?"He said holding his head. "Serenity here saved you."Tea said smiling.

"There was a car coming towards you, I had to do something"She said looking down blushing embarrassed. Everyone cooed and awed at the act. Mokuba tries to think back to what happened. He wasn't looking for any cars so its possible he didn't see one coming.

"Wow, I could have been road kill. Thanks Serenity"Mokuba said with smile grateful.

"You're welcome"She said with a smile. 'She is really something. Too bad Seto doesn't see it' he thought. Mokuba held his arm and lightly groaned in pain.

"Mokuba what's wrong"Tea asked worried.

"Its nothing, just a little sore from the fall."Mokuba said sheepishly.

"I guess I did a little more harm than good"Serenity said guilty.

"If you didn't I wouldn't be here. Ouch"He said grabbing his arm. Everyone around them went back to their own business.

"Come with us. We're on our way to Joey's house. I left plenty of bandages over there in case he tries to cook dinner again"Tea said putting her arm around him walking toward the Wheeler house with Serenity.

"You can call someone to come get you over there"Tea said. Mokuba's eyes popped and he smiled.

"Yeah, and I know just the guy", He said slyly.


	8. Chapter 8

Seto Kaiba was in his office when he hears his phone ring again. He sees its Mokuba again. He groans. 'Might as well hear him out, then maybe he'll leave me alone for awhile so I can work' he thought to himself as he picked up the phone and answered.

"Alright Mokuba, whatever ya have to say, say it already."He said annoyed. He listens and his eyes pop as he gasps. "What?!"He questioned loudly. "You're where?!"he questioned. He couldn't believe his little brother was in that dork Wheeler's house. He wasn't dumb, he had a feeling this had something to do with Serenity. He just so happens to be at the house of the brother of the girl he was struggling to forget. "You want me to pick you up, really? Where it just so happens that Wheeler is probably there and you want us to meet again? Forget it Mokuba, I'll send Roland to go get you."He said firmly about to hang up and type on his laptop. Mokuba continued talking and begging. Seto growled in anger as his brother kept on trying to convince him to go.

"I said I'll send…what?...you gave Roland what?!"Seto shouted standing up from his chair furious. Mokuba gave Roland the day off and sent the rest of his security to Kaibaland for the day for so called safety reasons.

"Mokuba, you have no authority to do that, its my job!"Seto shouted into the phone. Mokuba continued talking. Kaiba sighed.

"Fine! I'm coming. But that Wheeler better not be there when I get there."Seto warned and slammed the phone down hanging up. He closed his laptop and was seething. 'The sooner I get there, the sooner I leave and have long talk with that brother of mine'he thought to himself.

Mokuba grinned evilly as he hung up his cellphone. 'Got him! Now he has to face her'he thought as he laid back on the Wheeler's couch in the living room. It was a modest apartment that Mokuba thought was pretty cool. He was so used to the finer things that he liked the middleclass apartment. Serenity came out of the kitchen with Tea carrying a bowl of potato chips and a soda bottle. Tea was holding the cups.

Mokuba looked at this and looked confused.

"What's all that for?"He asked. Tea giggled. "Well until your ride comes by, might as we have a little party while we wait. Me and the guys always put out a bowl of chips, soda and watch whatever the person holding the remote wants. Its always a battle to get the remote from Joey. Now that its just us three, there'll actually have some chips for all of us. Tristan and Joey always eat all the chips."Tea said with a smile. Serenity laughed lightly.

"Joey always did have a big appetite. He used to eat as many burgers as he could until he got sick. [Giggle] I guess he still does."She said with a smile. As Serenity set up the cups and started pouring the soda, Mokuba took this time to examine her.

' Never would've thought Serenity would be interested in my brother. This plan could either go off really good or bad. Guess I'll see when Seto picks me up.' Mokuba thought.

"By the way Mokuba, who's coming to pick you up?"Tea asked. She didn't think much but she wanted to make sure it wasn't his brother.

"Don't know probably Roland."Mokuba answered without a care eating some chips. Tea sighed in relief. 'Well that's good. The last thing Serenity needs is to see that jerk again. It'll be easier for her to get over this.' She thought

"Oh, alright."Tea answered.

"Is your arm feeling better?"Serenity asked. Mokuba smiled. "Yeah it feels fine."He answered.

"And you're sure you don't need a band-aid?"Tea asked with a mouth full of chips.

"Yeah I'm fine"Mokuba reassured taking a sip of his cup. Serenity and Tea sat in a separate couch next to the one Mokuba was on. Serenity fidgeted in her seat unsure to ask what she wanted to.

"So what got you so distracted that you couldn't see that car coming?"Tea asked. Mokuba put his cup down and sighed.

"I was trying to call my brother. Ever since that party we threw awhile ago, he's been really moody"Mokuba said sadly looking down.

"Uh not to be rude, but your brother was never much of an upbeat person to begin with"Tea stuck in.

"I'm serious. He's harassed almost all of the workers and me, works day in and out and won't even come home now, he's really hurting himself."Mokuba said worried.

"Hasn't he always been a workaholic"Tea asked.

"Yeah but now its like he's trying to keep his mind off something"Mokuba said. Serenity gasped and dropped her drink on the floor. "Oh my gosh! The carpet, I better get a towel"Serenity says frantically and goes to the kitchen.

'Did my kiss really upset him that much? Oh what did I do? It's all my fault'Serenity thought to herself embarrassed and worried. She wasn't sure if this was something to fear or be humiliated over. Either she can be embarrassed that she kissed him out of nowhere and he now thought of her as a freak, or he'd confront her and be furious with her. She was scared.

'Woah, I guess the kiss really got to Serenity too. I wonder if Tea knows about it'Mokuba thought. Suddenly there was a hard banging on the door. Everyone jumped.

Serenity rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh its probably my brother. Joey always forgets his key."She said playfully. Mokuba looked nervous now. He wasn't sure if he should go on with his plan if Serenity was this frazzled just talking about his brother, what was gonna happen if it was Seto behind that door.

Serenity heard the door get banged on again. "Okay I'm coming Joey, you should really…"Serenity whole world froze when she opened the door to come face to face with the blue eyed dragon she kissed. She stood there frozen in fear. Seto looked surprised as well, but also angry. He sees he was right all along about Mokuba's intentions.

"Expecting someone else, so was I"Seto said sarcastically. It appeared Serenity was surprised to see him.

"Hey Serenity who's…"Tea was shocked to see Seto Kaiba at the door! "Kaiba! But Mokuba said.."Tea was interrupted.

"Mokuba's said a lot of things today and now its time for us to go."Kaiba said impatiently. Kaiba made his way into the house slightly nudging Serenity out of his way harshly.

"Hey try and have some respect for someone in their own house!"Tea said angrily.

"Last time I checked she doesn't live here, that moron of a brother hers does. So if he shows up maybe I will"Kaiba said walking past the steamed short haired brunette galring at him. Kaiba walked into the living room. Mokuba stands up from the couch and stares at his angry older brother.

"We're leaving now. And be sure I'm gonna have a talk with you about this."Seto said strictly.

Mokuba looks guilty. "That's no way to speak to your brother! Especially after what he went through"Tea said angrily practically going nose to nose with Kaiba. Seto looked unaffected.

"After every nut job we've faced nothing could be worse."Seto said nonchalantly.

"What about the fact that your brother almost became roadkill trying to call you on your phone where you were ignoring him!"Tea shouted. Seto looked especially pissed off and was surprised to hear how he was connected in the situation.

'Ugh, I should've answered his calls.'He thought to himself. "All I care about is that my brother is alive and safe. Now he is and now we're going"He said strictly looking at his little brother signaling him to follow. Mokuba sighed and walked towards his brother whilet he boys walked their way to the door. Serenity was still by the door looking to side embarrassed.

"Your brother wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Serenity!"Tea shouted. Seto stopped in his tracks. He was just about to walk out the door when he heard that. "What"He asked without looking at Tea.

"Serenity, the girl you shoved awhile ago saved your brother from getting killed."Tea said. Seto Kaiba paused and looked to the side to the scared little redhead next to him. She looked as fragile and helpless as he remembered. How could such a weak little girl do something that bold. Seto Kaiba stared at her. Serenity looked up not knowing she'd come face to face with the dragon himself. His eyes were as dark and mysteriously attractive as she remembered. She loved his blue eyes, if only they weren't so frightening at the moment. Seto Kaiba stared down at her big brown eyes that seemed to have a hint of green in them. They looked so innocent and frightened. 'What game is she playing'Kaiba asked himself.

"Uh hey Tea, looks like my brother brought in our new limo come see it."Mokuba said panicking and tugged on Tea's arm dragging her out the door.

"What?No wait!"She protested as she was hauled out the door closing it behind them leaving Seto and Serenity alone. Mokuba felt they needed a moment alone, at least for Seto to thank her.

"Uh Mokuba's really.."Serenty was interrupted.

"What are you pulling here?"He asked snappishly. Serenity gasped she held her hands in front of her as they shook furiously.

"Am I suppose to think that after what happened at the party, after you basically threw yourself at me like every other fangirl wanting my attention that you saving my brother WASN'T ANOTHER ATTEMPT TO GET MY ATTENTION, TO GET ME TO THANK YOU."Seto said strictly. Serenity's whole body was shaking as tears fell down her cheek.

"That loud mouth of a friend of yours was there. Since she saw what happened, why didn't she save him? She always preaches about friendship but she couldn't even bother to save my brother who she calls a friend."Seto said sternly.

Serenity looked down in shame. "You threw yourself at me for your own satisfaction."Seto said.

"He was in trouble. I had to do something"Serenity squeaked.

"Oh I see, so it was a selfless act, is that it?"Kaiba humored her. She blushed. "Aren't you happy he's alright"Serenity asked.

"Of course I am. But before I decide to thank you, answer me this: Did you save him because it was right or because you thought you'd get my attention?" Seto asked. Millions of women have tried to fake selfless acts to get his attention, thinking he cared. Women have gone to all sorts of lengths to impress him, so he wasn't quick to believe Serenity was different.

Serenity looked up at him. Her tears still fell, but she wiped them. "I saved him because he was in trouble. Tea was on her phone and no one seemed to notice. I did it…. because it was right."Serenity said slowly. She looked him in the eyes and Seto stared at her and looked to see any reason to doubt her. He saw she was telling the truth. He was surprised. This little girl with a highschool crush on him saved his brother's life just because it was right. She looked down embarrassed. 'Why is he staring at me like that?'she thought. 'He probably thinks I'm lying. Why won't he say anything'

"Thank you"He said. Serenity gasped. "What?"She asked looking up surprised by his thanks. Did he actually say that? Seto was about to open the door with his back to her.

"I don't need to explain how important Mokuba means to me. If anything were to happen to him…."Kaiba paused clenching his fist. In some way it was his fault as well for ignoring his calls.

"I understand."Serenity said quietly. "If anything were to happen to Joey, I don't know what I'd do?"Serenity confided in him. Kaiba scoffed.

"Don't try and act like you know how I feel Wheeler. We are nothing alike. All I said was thank you, don't think this means we're friends."Kaiba said and opened the door.

Serenity's heart felt sore as his words crushed her. Why did he have to be so mean? "By the way"He said getting her attention again as she looked at him. He turned his head toward her and flashed her his signature smirk. Serenity's eyes popped as her face grew red. "That brother of yours needs you more than you need him. Every dog needs a master."He said with a chuckle and strided out the door.

Serenity felt so confused as she watched Seto and Mokuba enter their limo and drive off. Yes he insulted her brother, but he also thanked her. What does that mean?

[hope this was good, plz review and thank you all who have]


	9. Chapter 9

Seto Kaiba and Mokuba sat in the back of the limo silent. Kaiba was on one side and Mokuba scooted to the other.

"Moving 2 feet from me won't stop me from talking to you"Kaiba said while looking out the window. Mokuba flinched and stopped scooting. The little Kaiba sighed and scooted a little toward his brother.

"Mokuba you could be at the other end of the car ready to jump out, It won't stop me from asking 'What were you thinking?'"Kaiba questioned staring down at his guilty little brother. 'Guess its time to fess up'Mokuba thought.

"I was just trying to help you"Mokuba said quietly. "And how exactly was facing Wheeler suppose to help me? I warned you that she had better not have been there when I got there, and she's the first person I see."Kaiba said letting out some steam. Mokuba dropped his head in shame feeling sorry for setting up his brother that way.

Kaiba scoffed. "Its funny"He let out. Mokuba looks up curious in wonder what his brother found funny about the situation. "I had a feeling you were planning me to meet her again"He said with a smirk shutting his eyes. 'I guess it was too obvious'Mokuba thought.

"But I TRUSTED you to not set me up like that"Seto said dropping the smirk, glaring at his little brother showering him with guilt. Mokuba felt awful. He held his hands in his lap and held his head down feeling so bad for setting his brother up. Mokuba held his hands tightly together and struggled to look his brother in the eye.

"Listen Seto, whether you'll admit it or not, you've been a jerk to everyone including me for the past few days now."Mokuba said angrily staring up at Kaiba.

"Mokuba this isn't the first time I've been called a jerk, so if you're trying to make me feel guilty, you're wasting your time. Wheeler's called me worse, but coming out of a moron like him its almost funny."Kaiba said with a smirk.

"No, I'm trying to protect you. You've been working yourself to death. You've hardly slept or eaten anything and you've been locked up in your office for the past few days. And whether you'll admit it or not, the only reason you're working this hard is because you can't forget about Serenity and that kiss"Mokuba let out pointing his finger at his brother. Kaiba twitched a little when Serenity's name was brought up. Kaiba was silent for awhile as his brother stared up at him like he knew everything.

"Heh, Mokuba, you couldn't be farther from the truth. I've been working because I had to make up all the time I wasted at that party of yours."Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest looking forward.

"Seto you were there for 6 hours, and 6 hours worth of work doesn't take days to do."Mokuba accused him of. Seto refused to look at him. "And eating a snack or something isn't going to keep you away from work. And you need sleep to prepare for the next day. You look like a mess! You've got so many bags under your eyes your bags have bags!"Mokuba shouted.

Seto closed his eyes and listened to his brother's rant. "Are you done?"Kaiba asked without a care. Mokuba couldn't believe his worries haven't fazed him.

"Good"Kaiba says looking at his brother seeing as he started to get quiet. "Mokuba I understand you're worried about me"Kaiba says lightly in a softer tone. The little Kaiba looked up at his brother. "But you don't need to worry about anything. I have been eating enough, and I'll sleep when I'm done with my work." Kaiba said putting his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "You don't have anything to worry about."He said. Mokuba stared at his brother's softened face.

"But Seto, what about Serenity? She's pretty cool and if there were any girl that seemed good for you its her."Kaiba sighed and dropped his hand from Mokuba's shoulder. He looks straight forward and crossed his arms across his chest again.

"Mokuba, I don't want to hear it"He said sternly. "But Seto, she likes you"Mokuba says.

"I think I got that message clear when she threw herself at me"Kaiba said with sarcasm. "Right"Mokuba said sheepishly.

"Mokuba let me make this clear: I never want to see that girl again. While she may have saved your life, one good deed won't make me surrender my pride and dignity to be any girl's boyfriend, let alone a Wheelers. Aside from that, I can hardly stand her brother when he breathes the same air as me, and yet she looks up to that goof as a hero. And he'd never shut up about how I'm not good enough for his sister and keep howling like the mutt he is. Face it Mokuba, any chance of a relationship between Wheeler and me is impossible. So just give it up."Kaiba said without a second thought as if it were fact. Mokuba sighed and looked down nodding his head.

"I understand"He said sadly. The little boy faced forward like his brother and stayed silent.

Kaiba looked out the window of his limo. 'Even if I wanted, a relationship would be impossible. The sooner that fact gets through that girl's head, the sooner this nightmare ends and I can forget that night ever happened.'He thought to himself. A flashback of the kiss and Serenity's face came to his mind. Kaiba's eyes pop and he groans squeezing his fist in his lap.

'Or maybe not.'

Serenity was lying on the couch watching tv waiting for her brother holding a pillow to her chest. Her dad was already asleep in his room and Tea left an hour ago. Her mind was clouded with the image of the tall dark blue eyed man. His last words to her rang in her head.

'Thank You…..I don't need to explain how much my brother means to me, if anything were to happen to him…don't act like you understand me…..We are nothing alike…doesn't mean we're friends….'Everything he said to her stayed in her head. He was so confusing, he thanked her and almost opened up to her about how important Mokuba is to him. And as soon as he made her feel happy, he disappointed her when he turned into the Seto Kaiba everyone knew and insulted her and her brother.

'I know he's trouble, and I know he acts cruel…but…but'Serenity thought in her head. She squeezed the pillow to her chest more as tears started to fall. She wiped her tears away with her hand when she heard the front door open.

"Yo Serenity I'm back!"Shouted her brother. "I…I'm in here!"Serenity shouted back trying to get her voice back to normal. Joey came in with a big paper bag in his grip and his keys in the other.

"Check it out! Remembered my key this time huh!"He said proudly twirling his keys on his finger. The keys suddenly twirl out of his finger and through the air. He looked embarrassed as he saw his keys fall. Serenity giggled.

"Eh, well I'll get those later. Now we eat like kings tonight!"He shouted chuckling holding the paper bag high.

"For what?"Serenity asked. "For you sis! I heard you saved Mokuba!"He shouted walking over to the couch and sitting by the feet of his sister.

"Oh, uh it wasn't really anything Joey I mean.."Serenity was interrupted. "My sis the hero! What a thing for a brother to hear! HA! Keeping the tradition of the Mighty Wheelers! Started by your big brother right here being one best duelists in the world and now you're carrying the tradition!"He boasts. Serenity smiled at her brother. 'How could Kaiba say such awful things about you Joey. You look out for me just as much as he watches over Mokuba'Serenity thought.

"Uh so what do you have there Joey?"She asked. Joey comes down his high boasting parade and remembers the bag. "Oh right! I stopped by that burger joint ya like so much and bout 20 burgers for us! Ha!"Joey said proudly.

"But Joey I can't eat all of that. I can barely eat one"Serenity said. "Yeah, but the rest are for me and pops! I can save whatever I don't eat today for tomorrow. A minute or two in the microwave and these babies will be ready for chowing down"Joey said grabbing a burger from the bag and chomping down on it. Serenity smiled. As Joey chewed his burger proudly, he turned to face Serenity and looked in her eyes to see they were red.

"Serenity, what's wrong"Joey asked putting the bag down on the coffee table in front of him. Serenity gasps. "Uh nothing, nothing's wrong why"She said scared looking away from her brother. 'No, he can't know, he can't. If he finds out'she thought to herself. Joey gentled cupped her cheek and forced her to look him in the eyes as he saw tears start to fall again.

"Now you can't fool your own brother sis"Joey said softly. His thumb rubbed a tear away. "Tell me, what's wrong? You can trust your me"he said softly now holding her by her shoulders. Serenity tries to hold back a sob and fails as she throws her arms around her brother and cries in his embrace. Joey's surprised but holds onto her tight massaging her hair.

"There there Serenity. Its alright"He said calming her. Serenity's arms were around his chest and her face was buried in his neck. "No, no it isn't"She protested feeling guilty for keeping her experience with Kaiba a secret. "What do ya mean?"he asked still holding her. She hiccups.

"Promise you won't get mad"she asks. Joey looks confused. "Uh sure sis. What is it?"he asked. Serenity took a deep breath and loosened her grip around his chest to look him in the eyes.

"I can't lie to you anymore Joey"She says. Joey looks at her listening closely. "Well, it's a long story…"Serenity says and starts to tell the whole tale.

[Decided to stop here. It's a lot easier to write for Joey, and next chapter will be classic Joey and Kaiba. Well…the best attempt I can make of it. Plz revew and thanks for the feedback.]


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a blonde male and others who are trying to go through our security. He is persistent in seeing you"Said an employee on the phone to Kaiba. 'Wheeler here, just what I need. And I bet those 'others' are the geek squad. He's the last thing I need right now.'He thought to himself. Seto responds to the employee in the best way that he can to avoid any further disruptions.

"Send them in."Kaiba said groaning. He sighed and continued working on his laptop. Without a doubt Wheeler was here because of his sister. Kaiba smirked as he began to see the girl's strategy. 'I get it. I rejected her and humiliated her brother, so like every other scorned woman, she goes crying to Wheeler acting like an innocent victim and hiding the fact that she caused this whole mess when she embarrassed herself and threw herself at me.'Kaiba nearly chuckled. 'Well I can't wait to hear what fairytale she fed that dog.'he thought.

As he was thinking to himself, he heard foot stomping and yelling approaching his door louder and louder. Soon he sees the blonde duelist nearly foaming at the mouth enraged.

"You're a deadman rich boy! Dead!"He yelled menacingly. Tristan and Duke were there and held Joey back. They were struggling because Joey was really fighting. Serenity, Tea and Yugi came running behind the group and attempted th calm Joey down.

"Relax Joey!"Shouted Tristan

"This isn't worth going to jail over!"Shouted Duke.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing!"Tea shouted.

"Don't do something you'll regret Joey!"Yugi shouted.

"Please Joey.."Serenity pleaded and stopped as she came face to face with the man she was crying over looking so cool and collected. Kaiba stared at her, never blinking, as if he was studying her. Serenity was hypnotized by his eyes. Joey noticed where Kaiba's eyes were pointed at.

"Eh! Keep your eyes off my sister!"Joey shouted. Kaiba scoffed and closed his laptop and rose from his seat.

"Wheeler, you barged into my building, disrupted my workers, interrupted by work where I could have easily sent you and your friends into the streets, but decided to hear you out, and you have the gall to order me around. You're lucky I'm even considering listening to whatever trash you have to say."Kaiba said angrily glaring at Joey. Everyone flinched in fear at the tone of his voice. Joey was silent but still angry.

"Look, I don't have time for this, so whatever you have to say say it quick."Kaiba said annoyed crossing his arms over his chest.

Duke and Tristan loosened their grip on Joey's arms when they felt he cooled down a little. "You got a lot of nerve to talk big like that after what you did!"Shouted Joey. Everyone stares at Joey surprised at what he was talking about. Tea and Serenity were the only two that had an idea as to what he as talking about.

'Oh no, Serenity told him. This isn't gonna be pretty.'Tea thought.

"What are getting at Wheeler? I don't have time for whatever game you're playing so get to the point"Kaiba said.

"You know exactly what I mean!"Joey shouted stepping forward. Duke and Tristan stepped in front of the blonde man blocking any attack he was planning.

"Calm down Joey, what did Kaiba do to get you so upset"Tristan asked.

"This creep kissed my sister!"Joey shouted. Tea gasped, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke shouted in unison. "WHAT!" Serenity gasped and blushed.

Suddenly Tristan and Duke turned their backs to Joey and faced Kaiba looking like growling dogs.

"Why you lousy..!"Tristan shouted threatening.

"If I wasn't worried about ruining my reputation for beating up a rich snob like you…!"Duke shouted.

Kaiba smirked and nearly laughed. Joey looks unamused. "What's so funny?!"He shouted.

"You Wheeler! Just when I think you can't get any more pathetic, you always prove me wrong."Kaiba said chuckling.

"You actually made a fool of yourself on purpose and made a scene in public believing a fairytale."Kaiba said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about Kaiba?!"Joey shouted. Him, Tristan, and Duke looked furious.

Kaiba turns towards Serenity and smirks widely at her. Serenity looks down embarrassed and blushing.

"I bet it was your sister who told you that lie wasn't it"Kaiba asked never breaking his gaze from the red head.

"Yeah what's your point?!"Joey asked.

"My point is your sister is a liar."Kaiba said closing his eyes but still holding his smirk.

"What?!"Joey shouted. Tristan and Duke seemed in disebelief as well.

"You're the liar Kaiba!"Duke shouted.

"Yeah Serenity would never lie about something like that!"Tristan shouted.

Kaiba stares at Serenity and raises an eyebrow at her still holding the smirk. "Um, actually Joey..I didn't say he.."Serenity was interrupted.

"Oh don't go changing your story now Wheeler. Let me tell your dear brother EXACTLY what happened.."Kaiba said walking towards her and then walking to face her brother.

Kaiba chuckled as he walked past Tristan and Duke and faced Joey and looked him in the eyes.

"Your sister was the one who kissed me."Kaiba said calmly. Joey's eyes popped. "You're lying!"Joey shouted and prepared to throw a punch but Kaiba grabbed his wrist before he could touch him. He twisted Joey's arm and forced his arm down to his side.

"What, you gotta be lying!"Tristan shouted.

"Yeah Serenity would never kiss a jerk like you!"Duke shouted.

Kaiba chuckled. "You'd be surprised"Kaiba said humorously.

"Think Wheeler. Why would I even lay a hand on anyone related to you. Just holding your wrist like this is torture to me."Kaiba said and threw him back nearly sending Joey on his butt.

"Ah that's it!"Tristan shouted cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah no one talks like that about Serenity or Joey with us around and gets away with it!"Duke threatened.

Tea and Yugi run in front of Tristan and Duke holding them back.

"Easy guys calm down!"Tea shouted.

"Why don't you come clean now Wheeler, before I send your brother and his goons to jail where they belong for threatening me"Kaiba said slyly as he stared Serenity with that cocky smirk still. He hasn't let it go, this whole situation was just too funny for him.

Serenity gasps and shakes furiously as she drops her head in embarrassment. "Joey….its..true…I did…kiss Kaiba"she let out lightly. Joey's anger melted into confusion. Serenity's hands stayed to her sides shaking. Tristan and Duke looked shocked themselves.

"Wha…what?"Joey asked unsure if he heard right. 'No way. Serenity…my sister….kissed….Seto Kaiba…of all guys'Joey thought as he stared at his little sis in shock. Serenity refused to look at her brother and just looked to the side still shivering.

"Serenity…"Duke said dumbfounded.

Tristan looked depressed. 'Kaiba….why KAIBA!'He thought.

"So, the truth finally comes out. And just so we're not here all day trying to hear the whole truth out of that squeaker, I'll tell you what happened in words even you'll understand Wheeler."Kaiba said haughtily. Joey growls.

"Your sister approached me, she kissed me, and now has decided to spread a lie about me, just because I turned down her pathetic schoolgirl crush on me just like all the rest. The key word Wheeler, if you were listening, is your sister. So if you have finally realized by now that I'm innocent of anything you're accusing me of, then get out of my office and never interrupt me at work again. Next time I'll let security have their way with you."Kaiba said walking back and going back to his desk and opened his laptop dropping his smirk and going back to work pretending everyone else wasn't there.

Joey was the only one still steamed. Tristan and Duke looked a mixed of depressed and surprised.

"Alright Kaiba so ya told the truth, that still don't excuse you for insulting my sister! Apologize and then I'll leave."Joey said walking over to Kaiba's desk and slamming his hands onto the wood and leaned over staring at Kaiba, who was busy staring at his laptop.

"I have nothing to apologize for. I told the truth and nothing but the truth, if that's too much for your brain to accept then that's your problem. Now get out before I lose my patience."Kaiba said not even looking at Joey.

"Come on Joey, there's no use in in trying to get an apology out of him. Just walk away before you get in more trouble."Yugi suggested sheepishly.

"No! This guy insulted my sister and now he's gotta apologize! I don't care how rich this guy is, no one makes fun of Serenity around me and gets away with it!"Joey shouted.

"Your sister had a crush just like every other brainless teenaged girl in this world. It's as obvious as Yugi's pathetic excuse for a crush on Tea, and don't try to deny it Yugi it was obvious to everyone."Yugi blushed and so did Tea.

"Hey that's none of your business Kaiba!"Tea shouted embarrassed.

"And what goes on in my life is none of your business but here you geeks are making my business yours! As far as I'm concerned this meeting is over. I've had it with you idiots."Kaiba said he goes over to call his security on his phone but Joey slams his hand over the phone before Kaiba. He looks up at Wheeler annoyed.

"We're not going anywhere until you apologize"Joey threatened. Kaiba stood up and growled. "You really want to do this huh Wheeler?"Kaiba said looking like he was ready to blow. Joey looks ready to fight with his fists up.

"You bet rich boy!"Joey shouted.

"Stop it! Stop it! Both of you!"Serenity shouted finally. Everyone stares at her. Kaiba looks surprised as well.

"This isn't something you should fight about so please stop Joey please!"Serenity pleaded near tears shaking. Joey looked upset that he made his sister sad. Everyone was silent.

"Now, if you morons won't mind, get out."Kaiba said slowly losing his patience. Everyone slowly turns around and walks out the door. Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Duke glare one last time at Kaiba before they leave. Yugijust leaves and Serenity is the last one. She walks slowly with her head down wishing this whole event hadn't happened.

"Hold it Wheeler."Serenity looks up and turns around to see Kaiba staring at her.

"Yeah you. I'd like to have a word with you alone."Kaiba said evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

As the doors close behind Serenity, leaving her alone in a room with Seto Kaiba, he turns his back to her and looks out his window. She can't help but wonder what Kaiba wants with her. She's shaking still and stares down at the ground, fearing what she'll see if she looks into those blue eyes. He looked ruthless and cold, but at the same time admirable. He kept silent for awhile before he said anything. Serenity wanted to just run right now but was almost curious as to what he wanted to say to her. 'Why would he want to talk to me…alone…oh I wish Joey was still here'

"Uh…um.. Kaib.."Serenity's light words were interrupted.

"You really had me fooled"Kaiba finally said. He sounded like he was almost laughing. In his mirror reflection you can see the smirk on his face.

Serenity looks confused. "What?"she asked looking up and staring at the back of Kaiba's head. The way he stood so tall and proud was almost intimidating.

"You actually pulled off the innocent schoolgirl routine and had me and everyone around you believing you were this fragile little kid who'd break down at the very touch."He said turning his head and facing her. Serenity gasped and was once again under the trance of his blue eyes. Did he always have this way of intimidating people?

His signature smirk made Serenity blush, as he seemed even more attractive with it. And the fact that he was directing his whole attention on her made Serenity feel very nervous.

"You even had me believing this. I honestly thought you were just another hormone crazed fangirl who spent her time shamelessly trying to get my attention and throw herself at me at the very chance she got. I've dealt with enough of those girls to know how to get them away from me. But you showed your true colors"Kaiba admitted. Starting to approach her. Serenity was scared now.

"My what?"Serenity wondered. 'What does he mean?'

"You heard me. You are actually one of those girls who gets sore when a guy turns you down, so you try to dirty his name whatever way you can in order to get some satisfaction out of it. I've had to deal with those nut jobs too, and they've gone to whatever newspaper or reporter they could get their hands on to try to ruin my reputation with phony stories."Kaiba said seeming to find this confrontation funny. He found those girls to be a waste of his time, but found entertainment in the ways they tried to get back at him. There was no low they wouldn't stoop to.

"Pictures, videos, news stories, I've seem them all and denied them all, and as each one became even more ridiculous, the rest of world caught on and stopped believing in them. I could care less if I break a heart, those girls give their so called proclamations of love one minute and the second I say no, they either cry into their journals or plot some poor excuse of a revenge scheme on me for being honest. The only thing that attracts women is money and appearances, so its obvious I'm always the target. And you're no different."Seto said stepping closer to her. Serenity backs away slowly. Kaiba was really frightening her.

"Maybe you were too scared to print a fake picture, but you weren't scared to feed a phony story to your brother."He said now barely three feet from her with his arms across his chest.

"But… I told you that I did tell him the truth…he just…"Sereniy tried to explain. Kaiba interrupted.

"I know, he got the story switched, but you didn't bother to correct him until after he decided to pick a fight with me."He said staring down at her small size. Serenity looked up scared and then dropped her head down in embarrassment.

"Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you!"Kaiba shouted. Serenity flinched and looked up. His smirk was gone, and now he looked furious.

"At first you were just an annoying after thought, but now you've interrupted me at work and disrupted by employees with this little crush of yours. So I'm only going to say this once, your crush is a waste of time, I'm not interested in any kind of relationship, and I'm not dumb enough to fall for a runt like you when I've got a company to run."Kaiba said freely without holding back. Serenity's eyes started to tear up. Her whole body shook again. Tears started to fall and this didn't go unnoticed by Kaiba.

"Ah, did I hurt your feelings….well get over it Wheeler. You should be thanking me, now you'll never have to wonder what I thought about you. Whether you saved my brother or not, you're still the same pathetic fan that I saw at the party and that's all you'll ever be to me, so get the crying over with and get out of my life."Kaiba said and turned his back to her. Serenity stood there still there, crying with her head down, holding her hands to her chest. Why did she like him, if she knew it hurt this much…..

"You're right.."She answered. Kaiba's eyes looked suspicious and he turned to face her.

"What was that?"He asked.

"You're right, I should have corrected Joey and stopped all of this. I'm so sorry I bothered you."She let out with tears falling down her cheek. She looked up and faced him. He was surprised at how sad she looked. He almost felt fazed by this, but he knew this was what he had to do.

"Please forgive me!"She slightly shouted crying and ran out the door. Kaiba grunted and turned his back to her. 'Well that's over. Of course after the water works Wheeler's brother will be back.'He then looked back at the wide open doors. 'She left before I could even accept her apology.'He thought. ' Kaiba then went back to his desk and opened his laptop. But now his mind was on something else. The kiss wasn't what was bothering him this time. As he went back to work, he now couldn't get over the sad look on her face. Her big brown eyes in tears, her cheeks flushed and hair in a mess. Kaiba growled and ran his hand threw his hair. 'What will it take to get her out of my head!'he thought to himself. 'What, do I feel sorry for her, no of course not! She did this to herself, I have no reason to pity her!'he thought angrily as he forced himself back to work. 'Ive seen a lot of those faces and none of them fazed me, so WHY DOES HERS!'

Serenity was running through the hall to the elevator when she ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going shorty!"She shouted. Serenity recognized that voice and looked up to see she ran into Mai. Serenity fell back and landed on her butt.

"Serenity?"Mai said as she recognized the little girl. "Mai"Serenity let out. She got down on one knee and helped Serenity up.

"Serenity what are you doing here?"Asked Mai. "Uh, I came with Joey, he…he wanted to see Kaiba"Sereninty let out wiping her tears.

"Looks like I'm too late. Tea called me and told me Joey was about to do something stupid here, and but I guess its over, is he still here?"Mai asked.

"He should be, he'd never leave without me."Serenity said. "Well then lets get going sugar, I'll have a talk with your brother about leaving his…"Mai stopped talking when she saw Serenity's red eyes.

"Serenity what happened?"Mai asked concerned wiping Serenity's cheek.

"Mai…"Serenity tried to speak but she just threw her arms around Mai's chest and cried. Mai held her and rubbed her back.

"Serenity…."Mai said in disbelief. 'I bet Kaiba told it to her straight. Poor kid. I knew this would happen'she thought.

"Its gonna be fine Serenity, lets go find your brother and get you some sweets honey, you'll feel better in no time."Mai said with a warm smile. She led Serenity to the elevator.

Little did Serenity know that this wasn't the last time she would see Seto Kaiba.

[plz review I know its not all that good but I tried]


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 3 weeks since the incident in Kaiba's office, and Mokuba was noticing his brother seem more and more ill. Just when he seemed to get on the right track and look healthy, he suddenly looked sicker than before. His bags had returned under his eyes and move a little slower. He barely eats anything, no matter how many times Mokuba sends someone to give Kaiba food, he tells them to get out of his office because he was busy. Mokuba has tried all he could to get through to his brother, but Seto won't listen.

Mokuba was now on his way to Kaiba Corp, walking on foot again. He figured maybe he would run into Serenity. He was carrying two heavy suitcases filled with random papers. He wanted to have an excuse for Serenity to help him, and see Kaiba. As much as Seto denied it, he was tormenting himself over her and needed to clear the air, in a better way. 'Somehow Serenity has to help. I'm not sure if what I'm doings right but I'm desperate. Now Seto won't even listen to me.'He thought to himself as he walked down the street hoping to run into the redheaded beauty. He looks around and notices Serenity walking out of a store, alone. With no one else around, it'd be perfect. He ran over to her. She was in her school uniform.

"Serenity! Hey wait up!"Mokuba shouted. Serenity gasped and looked to see the little boy run to her. She wasn't really up to seeing Mokuba at the moment. She didn't wanna risk running into Seto again. After everything he said to her, she wanted to keep her distance from him. But being the nice person that she is, she can't ignore Mokuba.

"Oh hi Mokuba. Uh what's up?"she asked. "Ah nothing, just taking these up to my brother. He wanted this paperwork sent to him right away, but I can only hold so much. It'll be hours before I can get these cases there. Could you help me bring these in?"Mokuba asked. Serenity fidgeted a little. 'Oh, if I help him, I might run into Kaiba, but Mokuba looks like he really needs help'.

"Uh, are you sure you need my help?"Serenity asked reluctantly.

"Yes, please Serenity!"Mokuba asked desperately. Serenity looked into his desperate eyes and caved in.

"All right, hand me one of those"She said happily. He handed her one and she lifted it up to see how heavy it was.

"Wow, you weren't kidding."She said with a giggle struggling to carry the suitcase as she followed Mokuba to Kaiba Corp.

In Kaiba's office, Seto was a mess, he was having one of the worst migraines ever, an empty stomach, no sleep, and a lot of work in front of him. His vision has also been going blurry. No matter what he was doing, the picture of Serenity's crying face was carved in his mind and killed him to remember it.

As Mokuba and Serenity entered Kaiba Corp, Serenity felt scared. She had to hope that this is where they stop and she could go. She didn't want to go anywhere near Kaiba's office.

"So uh, do we just wait for someone to pick these up?"Serenity asked. "No, Seto said he wanted me to drop these off in his office, he's away on business right now. He wanted these in his office by the time he got back."Mokuba said trying to make Serenity feel more relaxed. If Serenity knew Kaiba was in his office, she would come up with whatever excuse she could to leave.

Serenity felt a big weight be lifted from her shoulders when she heard Kaiba was gone. "Ok, so then do we just take these up?"She asked.

"Yep, lets get going"Mokuba says. And the duo goes up. Meanwhile Kaiba was in a worse mood than usual, he's put up a weeks worth of work in front of him and was falling apart, but was too stubborn to listen to his body. He heard his doors open and looked to see his little brother, holding a suitcase.

"Mokuba, I told you not to interrupt me at work again!"He shouted rising from his seat. Mokuba flinched.

'Uh oh, maybe this was a bad time'Mokuba thought. "Uh actually I thought you needed something"He said trying to sound sincere holding up the suitcase.

"Mokuba, I don't need a suitcase, what are you doing carrying that…"Kaiba doesn't finish he sentence and is in shock at who he sees right behind his brother. SERENITY! She was carrying a suitcase as well. Kaiba figured this was probably Mokuba's plan.

"So Mokuba where do you want.."Serenity gasped and dropped the suitcase. She was frozen in fear as she saw Seto Kaiba glaring at her. Her mind told her to run but her feet couldn't. "Mokuba what is she doing here?!"Seto yelled. The little brother flinched as well as Serenity. "Uh well ya see.."Mokuba didn't have time to explain.

"I told you never to bring her here!"Kaiba shouted slamming his laptop closed and walking over to his brother.

"And you!"Kaiba yelled at Serenity. "What didn't you understand when I said 'get out of my life!' Why don't you just leave me alone!"Kaiba shouted walking up to her.

"Seto stop it please!"Mokuba pleaded

Serenity couldn't speak. She was shaking and near tears. "Oh no, don't think those tears are gonna change anything, get out my office and out of building before I…"Kaiba's vision was going blurry. Her face wasn't coming in clear. 'What, what's going? I can't….'Kaiba thought but couldn't finish his thought, everything went black.

Kaiba fell forward losing consciousness. Serenity shrieked as Kaiba's body fell on top of her. She held him up as much as she could and knelt down holding his body in her arms.

"Oh my god!"She shouted.

"Seto!"Mokuba shouted. He ran over to his big brother in Serenity's arms. Serenity took a good look at Seto's face and saw that he was pale.

"He doesn't look good Mokuba"Serenity said worried.

"Ah, we should get him to a hospital fast! Hang on bro!"He shouted. 'Please be alright Kaiba'Serenity thought as she held Kaiba's unconscious body in her arms.

In a hospital room, Kaiba was laying on a bed still unconscious. His white coat was on a chair, so he was only in his black turtleneck, pants, boots, and necklace. He was out for a few hours. Mokuba and Serenity were sitting in two chairs by the bed staring at him. 'I've never seen Seto Kaiba like this before. He looks so weak, I wonder how he got this way.' She thought. A doctor comes through the door. She was an elderly woman, but very kind.

Serenity and Mokuba nearly jump out of their chairs and go over to her.

"So how's my brother, is he gonna be alright?"Mokuba asked worried. Serenity was worried as well.

The elderly doctor smiled and giggled. "No need to worry. Its not a surprise for someone with his occupation to get overworked. He just passed out from stress. All he needs is food, water, rest, and no work for about this long, and he'll be fine."The doctor said handing Mokuba a paper with everything he needs to give his brother.

"That's it, just stress?"Mokuba asked. "Of course, but its such a shame too. He's much too young to have the responsibilities he has. Not even 21 yet and he's running a business. While that's impressive on paper, its not good for his health. From now on, when he goes back to work, he should hand over some of his work to others to lessen the load."She advises.

"But my brother will never go for this. The second he comes to, he's gonna want to get back work. There's no way I could convince him to hand his work over to other people. He's too proud."Mokuba pleaded.

"Well then, I'll have a talk with him when he does come to. I've dealt with hard headed patients before, he won't be a problem."She said proudly and walked out the door.

Mokuba shrugged. "It's your funeral lady."Mokuba said with humor.

"I'm gonna go talk to her about this. And maybe get some food, you want anything?"Mokuba asked.

"No, I;m fine"Serenity said. Mokuba nodded and ran out the door.

"Hey doc wait up!"He shouted. Serenity sighs and sits back in her chair next to Kaiba. 'I never knew how much trouble he goes through. No wonder he's always in a bad mood. And his past was so awful, I guess he has every right to upset.'She thought. She looks sad as she watches him breath slowly. 'I hope he gets well soon.'she thought again. Time passed and she started to nod off in her chair. Soon she was knocked out asleep. Mokuba came back to the room but nodded off in his chair before she did.

Seto started to come to, he held his head in pain and looked around where he was. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was…'Kaiba couldn't finish his thought. He turned his head slightly to see a sleepy Mokuba on a chair and a girl sitting in a chair next to him. It was Serenity! She was asleep as well.

'What is she doing here?'he thought. She looked so peaceful. Her soft face was glowing under the light. Kaiba's scowling face softened a little. 'Did she bring me here?'he wondered.

[sorry I had this in my head and had to, please review, and thanks to all the reviews, this story is coming good alright…I guess.]


	13. Chapter 13

Kaiba was just staring at the girl passed out in the chair next to him. 'Why would she help me? I treated her like trash, embarrassed her, and she does this?'he thought as he attempted to sit himself up, but falls back holding his head in pain. 'Maybe I should have listened to Mokuba. I know I won't hear the end of it when he wakes up' he thought. Kaiba groaned as his headache grew more painful. As Seto was trying to get up, Serenity was waking up. She heard groaning and yawned as she woke from her sleep. She turns her head toward the bed and gasps when she sees Kaiba sitting up. But he also looked like he was in pain.

"Kaiba, you shouldn't get up, you're sick"Serenity warned as she quickly approaching him. She gently placed her hand on his chest and lightly tried to get him to lay down. Seto flinched at her touch and lazily swatted her hand away. "Just because I overworked myself a little, doesn't mean there's a need for a 911 call."Kaiba said in a daze as he successfully sat himself up. Serenity looked worried and hurt as he rejected her kind gesture and painfully tried to get up.

"But you passed out, and you were unconscious for hours. Mokuba and I were worried."She squeaked blushing red admitting her concern for his health. She looked like she was about to cry. Kaiba hears little hiccup noises coming from her and groans well he sees her eyes were near tears.

"Knock off the waterworks and grow a spine Wheeler. As you can see I'm not dying or in any danger of dying so its safe to say I'll live. This whole thing was a waste, and whatever any doctor says I need I don't wanna hear it."He complains trying to get up from the bed. He tries to lift himself off the bed but crouches in pain and falls forward again. Serenity catches him and gasps.

"Kaiba, be careful, you can't get up"She said worried laying him down. He lost his strength at that moment and couldn't fight her.

"Ugh, what are you a nurse, I'm fine.."Kaiba said annoyed. Serenity still had her hand on his chest, and Kaiba stared at it and then at her until she got the message. Serenity noticed his glare and looked confused, but then she saw where her hand still was. She turned pure red and quickly took her hand off his chest. She was so embarrassed she sat up from her chair and turned her back to him holding her hand. 'Oh my god. I can't believe I did that. Oh he must think I'm such an idiot.'She thought to herself in shame. His chest felt warm compared to his cold personality.

Kaiba smirked at her embarrassment. 'All this over a little touch? Heh, wonder how she was after the party?'he thought to himself. Suddenly Mokuba woke up and cheered in joy as he saw his brother awake.

"Seto you're awake!"He said happy going over to his brother and jumping into his arms into a hug. Kaiba sat himself up so Mokuba could hug him.

"It wasn't a big deal Mokuba. I'm fine"Kaiba said unaware of the scare he gave his brother. "Yeah but you were out for hours and you were starving yourself for days.."Mokuba responded worried. He almost sounded like he was about to cry. Kaiba sighed and hugged his brother back with one arm.

"Great now you're crying."Kaiba said sarcastically. "I'm not"Mokuba protested into Kaiba's chest. He was going to tease his brother once more but dropped it and just held him with his one arm. Kaiba cracked a small smile as he held his little brother. Serenity wiped her eye and calmed herself down before she turned around and faced the Kaiba brothers. She was in awe as she saw Seto Kaiba holding his little brother almost smiling. She couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Kaiba felt he was being stared at and turned to see he was the object of a red headed girl's attention. His small smile vanished and a scowl took its place.

"What are you staring at?"he asked harshly. Serenity gasped and turned her back to him blushing. 'I better leave them alone'she thought sadly as she was walking toward the door.

Mokuba took his face out of his brother's chest and turned to see Serenity about to walk out the door. "Serenity wait!"Mokuba shouted. "Seto, you should thank her,she knew the closest hospital to go to and helped out bringing you in."Mokuba said. Seto stared at his brother surprised at his serious expression. He then stared at Serenity.

Serenity stared back at him waiting for an answer. Kaiba didn't say a word and just stared at her. This girl who he's humiliated on numerous occasions went through the trouble to help him. He didn't understand her. She knew what he thought about her, but she still helped him.

Just when it seemed like he was going to talk, the doctor from before came in. "I heard all the noise coming from this room and figured you were up Mr. Kaiba. I guess I was right. How are you feeling sir?"She asked politely.

"I'm fine and don't need to stay another minute in this dump. I'll be on my way now."He said rudely as he attempted to get up from his bed and crouched back down sitting in pain. Mokuba held his brother up.

"Seto!"He said concerned. Serenity looks worried. The doctor shakes her head. "Not in that condition you're not. I'm sorry sir but I must insist you stay here longer so I can ask you some questions."She says with a smile.

"What is this an interrogation now? I'm fine and don't HAVE to answer to anyone especially a pathetic excuse of a doctor like you."He said groaning in pain.

"Save your energy for later sir. And just because you are THE Seto Kaiba, doesn't mean I have to treat you any differently than any of my other patients. I took an oath to help all patients and you are no exception. Now will you two please excuse us while I talk to Mr. Kaiba alone."The doctor said. Kaiba growled but Mokuba calmed him down and convinced him to stay in his bed as he and Serenity left.

With both of them gone, the doctor sighed and strided over to her patient.

"You're very lucky to have such a loving brother and girlfriend. They were both so worried about you."She said.

"Get this straight doc, that girl wasn't my girlfriend, and its an insult to me that you would even think that."he roared getting and finally able to stand on his feet.

"Forgive me, is she a friend of yours or…"she was interrupted.

"If this is all you wanted to ask me about then I'll just go. I have better things to do then stay here."He said with a scowl.

"No,I wanted to ask you how this all started. Judging from what your brother has told me, you have always been the picture of good health. So it puzzles me to see someone in such good health suddenly drop to such an unhealthy weak level."She said concerned.

"Running one of the most successful corporations in the world, it would drive any normal person to brink of insanity. Meanwhile I've managed to run this company for years and only suffer from a migraine. Obviously, I'm the last person that needs to be here."Kaiba said proudly crossing his arms across his chest.

"It wasn't just a migraine Mr. Kaiba. Your entire body is weak from lack of sleep, nutrition and water. Has anything happened to you to cause you to stress even more than usual?"she asked. Kaiba flinched at this and flashed back to this kiss and Serenity's sad face. He shook his head furiously trying to clear his head of those thoughts. 'No! Why does her face keep coming up'he thought to himself.

"No. Nothing, are we done here?"He asked impatiently. "Clearly you are in no mood right now to answer anymore of my questions. I'll wait a few hours after you've had a good nap and fluids and then we'll talk. Right now you need your rest."She said with a smile scribbling on paper in her clipboard. Kaiba glared at her and groaned as he fell back and sat in his bed holding his head in his hands. The doctor walked out of the room leaving Kaiba alone.

The door starts to creak slowly and Kaiba's eyes shoot up as he sees Serenity enter the room quietly. He just stares at her. She looks scared as she meets his gaze. He looked annoyed but exhausted.

"Where's Mokuba?"Kaiba asked. "Uh, he went to the cafeteria to get you food. He said you would need it"She squeaked. She looked down in humiliation and held her hands together front of her shaking. Kaiba still wasn't saying anything. He was just staring at her. Serenity was feeling really uncomfortable. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I better go…."Serenity quickly said. "Hang on Wheeler."He said loud enough for her to hear. He slowly got up and stood tall still staring at her. Serenity gasped and looked up at him in amazement that he was stopping her.

"Uh, what…what is it?"she asked with a little blush.

"Why me?"he asked.

Serenity looked at him confused. "And give me a real answer. You know I'm not the nicest guy, I'm no one's buddy or pal and I can barely stand the sight of your brother or his loser friends. But you still look at me with those pathetic lovesick puppy eyes. Why are you suddenly showing up all the time in my life? Why do you look at me like that? Why me out of every guy is this city, why me?"He asks annoyed but also bewildered. He didn't know why she didn't seem to give up. He wanted to know what was it that made her still like him.

Serenity stuttered and shook like a Chihuahua. "Uh…."she couldn't find the words.

"And try and talk without the crying, its getting old."He added in. Serenity blushed hard and turned her head away from him looking to the side feeling it less tense to speak without eye contact.

"I….I guess…I just admire you….you had such a hard childhood but you fought through it and became so successful."She admitted.

"So you love the little Cinderella story of mine, is that it?"he asked annoyed. If she was just pitying him for his hard life, then he really didn't need it.

"No, you look after your brother and he idolizes you. He thinks you're a superhero or something. You always put him first. I know you don't like a lot of other people, but you always protect him."She admitted also still blushing.

"I'm his brother and he's my family, I always put Mokuba first. Is that all?"He asked impatient.

"No, I mean…"Serenity tried to speak again but all she could do was stutter and almost cry. Kaiba groaned.

"Can't you talk without blubbering? I asked you a simple question."He said harshly. Serenity just shook.

"Forget it, you said all you could and I got my answer."He said. Serenity felt horrible. She just confessed herself to Seto Kaiba and he just looked bored. Serenity looked down sad and hurt and started to walk toward the door ready to leave.

"But thanks… Serenity"Kaiba muttered. Serenity gasped and blushed even harder and slowly walked out the door. She took her time walking to the exit still in awe over what he said. 'He called me by my name'she thought to herself. She felt her heart beat fast.

[I know this was probably out of character to some people…but I tried plz review]


	14. Chapter 14

"It has been confirmed that Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation has indeed been sent to a local hospital here in Domino City. It has been reported that he was escorted to the hospital by his younger brother, the vice president of Kaiba Corp, Mokuba Kaiba and a young unknown female. We have no knowledge how serious Seto Kaiba's condition may be, but all we can do now is pray for the speedy recovery of the young successful CEO. This is Sal Niko, KTV news' reported Joey Wheeler's tv. Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Mai were sitting in the living room of the Wheeler apartment listening to the unfortunate news.

"Woah, Kaiba must be in pretty bad shape if he had to go to hospital. Always thought he was too stubborn to go to a hospital when he needed it."Tea commented drinking a soda on the couch sitting next to Yugi. Tristan and Duke were sitting on another couch across from the one Tea and Yugi were on. Mai sat on the far side of the couch Tristan and Duke were on, nearly gagging as she saw the boys devour a plate of chicken wings.

"Ugh! Can't you guys have any manners around women?! Gross! No wonder Serenity won't date either of you, you're both slobs."Mai said disgusted.

"Hey, you don't know that!"Tristan protested with his mouth full.

"Yeah, Serenity's just being nice around Tristan when she knows she wants me"Duke said with his mouth full.

"You're dreaming dice boy, everyone knows Serenity likes me better than you, but she's too nice to turn you down"Tristan said nudging him haughtily.

"Ha! Shows what you know."Duke said taking a sip of his drink. Mai sighs and lays her elbow on the arm rest of the couch.

"She's too nice to turn down both of you"Mai said to herself.

"Dry your tears everybody I;m back! Ha! So what's going on here? I thought we were watching wrestling?!"Joey protested holding a bag of chips as he saw the news on tv.

"Kaiba's in the hospital!"Yugi said worried. "No way! You're serious?! Well, serves rich boy right! After what he did to my little sister, he deserves it!"Joey said proudly sitting next to Mai holding a bag of chips.

"That's not funny Joey, Kaiba could be hurt."Yugi said trying to make Joey understand the seriousness of the situation.

"So what, Kaiba's got enough dough to hire his own docs and find a cure for whatever he's got."Joey said bitter staring at the tv and stuffing his face with chips. Mai watched in disgust as she saw Joey eat those chips. 'Remind me why Serenity thinks I like this doofus'Mai thought to herself.

"And it also says some girl was with him when he was brought in the hospital."Tea said.

"Ha! What girl would be brave enough to go anywhere near Kaiba?"Joey joked.

"Actually Joey, next to yours truly, Seto Kaiba has a popular fanclub of his own with a lot of crazy fangirls. But he never acknowledges it and acts like its not even there."Duke commented.

"What do you expect, he's young, handsome, and rich"Mai threw in.

"What?! He ain't got nothin' on me, the ladies all want a piece of Joey Wheeler"He boasted laughing.

"Get real Joey."Tea said rolling her eyes annoyed at Joey's words. Something suddenly comes to her mind. "Uh hey Joey where's Serenity, shouldn't she have been home by now?"Tea questioned. Joey was still laughing with pride when he suddenly remembered his sister. His eyes popped and he looked like he was in a panic.

"Ah! I forgot about Serenity!"Joey screamed scared. Everyone looked shock and screamed. "What?!"in unison.

"Ah man! She could be kidnapped, hurt, hit by dairy truck or something CALL THE POLICE! QUICK TRISTAN WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR 911!"Joey shouted running over to his house phone like a maniac.

"Easy Joey! Let's just calm down and think about where she could be"Yugi said trying to calm his crazed friend.

The door opens and everyone stares in amazement as they see Serenity walk in. She had a permanent smile on her face and a light blush. She was unaware that she was the center of attention.

"Serenity! Ah sis!"Joey shouted in joy wrapping his arms around his sister nearly suffocating her. She was taken by surprised by the hug. Tristan and Duke come in and wrap their arms around her as well.

"Yeah we were worried too Serenity!"Tristan said happily. Joey growled.

"Eh get your paws off my sister!"Joey shouted scaring the two boys off her. Serenity giggled and got herself out of her brother's hold.

"Joey, I'm fine. I just…uh got a little sidetracked."She said with a blush.

Mai smirks at the blush. "And did this little sidetrack happen to be a boy Serenity"She teased. Serenity blushed a deeper red.

"A boy! It wasn't a boy was it Serenity?"Tristan asked worried.

"Uh…well…yes…but not.."Serenity tried to speak but was interrupted.

"What?! A boy! Who, tell me who?"Joey demanded furious.

"Hey guys look!"Yugi said surprised directing everyone's attention to the tv.

'We have just received a photo taken at the front of the very hospital Seto Kaiba was taken to. It gives a clear description of Mokuba Kaiba and the unknown girl carrying Mr. Kaiba's body to the doors. He appears the be unconscious.'says the tv.

When they close up on the image on the tv everyone screams in disbelief as they see a familiar red headed beauty holding up Kaiba's body along with Mokuba.

"Say what!"Joey shouted.

"Kaiba's the guy you were talking about?!"Duke shouted.

"Oh no"Tea said worried. 'Joey's gonna blow'she thought.

Tea and Yugi were still sitting on the couch in the living room while the rest of the gang standing up surrounding Serenity peered at the tv all together and saw the photo.

Serenity's smile faded and she dropped her head in embarrassment blushing.

"Serenity, I think we need to have a talk right now"Joey said firmly but gentle putting his hand on her small shoulder.

"Kaiba, of all guys why Kaiba! He gets everything!"Tristan whined in a huff.

"Ah put a sock in it wimp!"Mai shouted annoyed. 'Its bad enough Joey saw this, now he's gonna want full details about everything. Poor kid's gonna break down.'she thought pitying the young girl blushing in humiliation.


	15. Chapter 15

"Eh would you guys mind leavin' me and Serenity alone for a minute. We need to have a serious heart to heart."Joey asked but it sounded more like a demand. Everyone was unsure if they should leave or not, but everyone slowly walked into a different room in the apartment. Everyone but Mai left. She sat patiently on the couch waiting for everyone to leave so it was her and the Wheeler siblings.

"Eh, Mai, I told ya I need to talk to my sister alone."Joey said annoyed. Mai wasn't intimidated as she rose from the couch.

"And I 'm here to help Serenity out with her story, because you're too much of a moron to really listen to her without going nuts again and stomping your way over to Kaiba Corp embarrassing her and you."Mai said telling him off. She walked next to Serenity and put her arm around her. Serenity looked up at Mai and smiled admiring her.

'Thanks Mai'Serenity thought.

"What, but I…and he…AH! Alright you can stay."Joey gave up and walked in the living room and sat on the couch Serenity sat next to him and Mai sat on the other side of Serenity. Joey looked like he was taking a few deep breathes before talking to his sister.

"Okay. Serenity, first of all what were you doing being anywhere near Kaiba? After what he said to you I didn't think you wanted to go anywhere near him"Joey asked. Normally he'd blow up and go on a rampage of hard questions, but it was Serenity. He would never scare his little sister.

She shivered a little and kind of stuttered. Mai put her hand on her shoulder comforting her. "It's okay Serenity, just tell him what happened"she reassured the little girl with a smile.

Serenity smiled back and turned her attention to her brother. She looked him in the eyes and talked.

"Honestly, it was all sort of an accident. I ran into Mokuba…and he asked me to help him carry a suitcase to Kaiba Corp. He…he..said Kaiba was away on business so I thought he was gone, but when I got there and we went into his office….he was there"Serenity said quietly remembering her experience.

"Wait, so Mokuba lied to you. Why would he do that?!"Joey questioned pissed. Mai sighed at Joey's dense answer. 'Ugh, its obvious why. Mokuba wanted to trick her and Seto into meeting again. Of course its no surprise Joey doesn't get it. She's a growing woman but he treats her like she's 10. The guy needs a wake up call'Mai thought.

"Forget about Mokuba…now Serenity you were saying"Mai said trying to avoid the Mokuba question. Serenity sighed.

"He…he was really mad..he started yelling at me and at Mokuba. Then he passed out right in front of me."Serenity said still freaked out by the scene. She was also shocked at how sick Kaiba looked, pale, baggy eyes and almost a wreck.

"Seriously, right in front of you, he just passed out. Well what do ya know karma acts fast."Joey said with a smirk. "Its not funny Joey he was sick"Serenity shot back at her brother unexpectedly. She looked pissed, but then realized what she said and dropped her head in shame at her outburst. She blushed a little. Mai was surprised by her outburst too. 'Wow, Serenity must have been really traumatized. She really does care about him'Mai thought.

Joey was dumbfounded by his sister's bite. She shivered, about to cry feeling guilty that she raised her voice at her brother. "Oh Joey, I'm so sorry…I don't know"She managed to say. Joey wrapped his arm around her sister and rubbed her arm soothing her.

"Hey its alright sis. I'm sorry, its just that..well rich boy just always finds a way to get under my skin and after what he said to you…I don't know I lost it."He said apologizing.

Serenity looks up at her brother with tears in her eyes and smiles. She wipes a tear from her eye. She sighs and looks to Mai and smiles at her. Her smile fades as she remembers what happened next.

"After that, I told Mokuba where the nearest hospital was and thought he could use some help getting Kaiba to the hospital. I waited in that hospital with Mokuba till Kaiba woke up…to make sure he was okay and then I left."Serenity admitted blushing.

Mai and Joey stayed silent. Joey spoke after awhile. "You really are some sort of saint Serenity. You went out of your way to help a jerk like rich boy and made sure he was alright. I'm proud of ya sis."Joey said with a smile. Serenity's eyes lit up and she had a big smile on her face.

"Really?"She asked happily. Mai smiled at Joey's words. 'As big of a dork Joey is, he has his moments where he's really something'Mai thought.

"Yeah"Joey said with a big smile. Serenity giggled. "But uh, before I let this whole thing go, this thing's been bugging me for weeks now…"Joey said sheepishly. Serenity looks up at her brother confused.

"Serenity, do ya gotta thing for Kaiba?"Joey asked. Serenity's face turned bright red. Mai slapped her hand on her head in annoyance. 'You have got to be kidding me! After everything that's been going on, he still doesn't get it! How dense is this guy!'Mai thought in disbelief.

"Uh…well…"Sereniy tried to say blushing with a little smile. Joey looked scared. 'Ah no way! Say it ain't so! My little sister's gotta crush on rich boy!'He thought.

"Ugh, forget it Serenity, I'll answer for you. Yes moron Serenity likes Kaiba! She's a grown up girl who can like a boy if she wants and that's no reason to make a big deal out of nothing! She can hardly look you in the eyes and say it because she's afraid of what you'll think. So take it and leave it. She likes him so get over it"Mai said in a huff with her arm around Serenity.

Joey just stuttered in disbelief wide eyed at what he heard. Little did everyone in the living room know, there was eavesdropping going on in the other room. As the tension in the air of the living room grew thick, one by one Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Yugi fell forward as they leaned too close to a very open door. Mai, Serenity, and Joey looked at this in shock.

"What is this?! Can't a guy have any privacy in his own house ya bunch of spies!"Joey blew up. Everyone on the floor sheepishly grinned and got up.

"Well I think its about time for us to go"Tea said quickly.

"Yeah Grandpa's waiting for me"Yugi added in as he and Tea quickly walked out the door embarrassed. Duke and Tristan looked hurt at Serenity and slowly walked out the door. They both were losers. She wanted Kaiba.

Duke went out the door bent down in defeat and disbelief that the one girl he did want, wanted someone else. Tristan was hurt too as he went out the door with a sad puppy dog face. Serenity looked at both of their faces and felt guilty.

'I didn't know liking Kaiba would do this much damage'Serenity thought to herself. Mai saw her face and felt bad. "Hey sugar, don't beat yourself up about it. From my experience of breaking hearts, I know it hurts, but they'll get over it"She reassured her.

Serenity looked at Mai and gave a weak smile before turning her head toward the window behind her and looked at the stars in deep thought.

'Is it worth all this trouble? Am I wasting my time waiting for Kaiba?'she questioned.

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were in his work office. Kaiba was in a bad mood and sulked in his big chair behind his desk crossing his arms across his chest. Mokuba was sitting in the couch in his office with Kaiba's briefcase as the tv was on talking about Kaiba's hospital visit.

"Who does that woman think she is suggesting I take time off. I control Kaiba Corp and I give orders. I don't take them"Kaiba huffed crumbling the paper she gave him in his hands.

"Seto please do what the doctor said. You don't have to go anywhere. You could work on some small stuff or go to those big meetings out of state coming up. That way its getting work done, but without the stress."Mokuba suggested.

"How exactly is that getting work done? Shaking hands with scum sucking business tycoons who try to sell me their worthless junk is what I hate the most. I'd rather spend a week in that dump of a hospital than spend one night with those clowns."Kaiba protested.

Mokuba was opening Kaiba's briefcase filled with cards and picking some out. He sighed. "I know you hate dealing with those phonies but at least you wouldn't be hurting yourself. You haven't gone to the last 4 that were out of state and sent me in your place. I had to deal with those jokers so you owe me one!"Mokuba said with a smirk.

Kaiba looked at his little brother with his own smirk. "You make a good point."Kaiba sighed and rose from his chair. "If I say yes to this and everything that woman said will you both get off my back"Kaiba asked exhausted. Mokuba smiled big and nodded. Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest and accepted his defeat. Seto took the time to notice Mokuba setting up a deck of cards. He was suspicious.

'What is he up to?'Kaiba thought. "Mokuba, why are you taking my cards?"Kaiba questioned. Mokuba was taken by surprise by the question. "Huh?"he answered holding up 3 cards.

"The cards. What are you doing with them?"Kaiba asked losing patience. Mokuba looked at the cards and smiled with a chuckle scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I'm going over to duel with Rebecca. She's staying over at Yugi's place for a few weeks."Mokuba said with a smile. Kaiba scoffed.

"I don't know why you always talk to that runt. She runs her mouth as much as Wheeler"Kaiba said.

"Yeah but she's good. She's not that bad Seto"Mokuba said. He picked up one more card and stared at it.

"Oh hey bro, check it out, I never noticed, but this monster looks like Serenity"Mokuba said in amazement. He said handing the card over to his brother. Kaiba took the card as if it was nothing and saw it was the mystical elf. "And I should care why?"Kaiba asked without a care.

"Well it reminded me of her when I saw it, and reminded me of what happened today."Mokuba said with a little smirk.

"I saw the look on her face when she was leaving and she looked like she was one cloud nine. What did ya say to her?"Mokuba asked.

Seto scoffed at his brother's suggestive tone. "Nothing that you're thinking of. I just asked her a few questions and that's it."Seto said not seeing what the big deal was.

Kaiba still held the Mystical Elf card in his hand and stared at it. He looked at it and for a split second he could see Serenity. He flashed back to the kiss, her sad face, then how she looked when she was asleep in the hospital, and when she was confessing her feelings.

'I admire you' 'Kaiba you shouldn't get up'he remembered what she said, how concerned she looked. He also remembered her gentle touch on his chest and her embarrassed reaction. 'She hardly knows me, but she actually worried about my condition. What is it with that girl' He thought puzzled. He took another long look at the card and then stared off into space.

Mokuba saw this and smiled. 'You don't know it bro, but I think you're falling for her'he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

A week has passed by and Serenity Wheeler can think about nothing but Seto Kaiba. He confused her so much. One second he thanks her, and the next he calls her brother a dog and her pathetic. Then he refuses her aid, but has enough respect for her to say her first name. What was with him? She was having a talk with her two friends, Mai and Tea at a small café in town. Mai and Tea both felt she was set up for heartbreak and weren't sure if they should say something about it.

"Hey guys, I was thinking….about maybe sending Kaiba..some fresh fruit."Serenity managed to say despite her shyness. The two older girls looked at each other confused. "Uh, why fruit?"Mai asked. Serenity blushed and looked down.

"Well whenever I was sick, Joey would give me fruit, he said it would help me feel better, and I did."Serenity squeaked. "Uh Serenity, you know Kaiba's like a millionaire right? He could just buy a whole produce section at a market"Mai said. Serenity looked embarrassed at her suggestion. Tea nudged Mai in the shoulder, scolding her for her words.

"But ya know Serenity, maybe a few extra fruit couldn't hurt"Tea said with a fake smile. Mai gave Tea a dirty look as she rubbed her sore shoulder. Serenity looked up so hopeful at Tea. "You really think so?"she said with stars in her eyes. Tea gave a sad smile and nod. Mai looked at Tea puzzled. 'What is she doing?'Mai questioned in her mind. Serenity smiled and rose from her chair.

"Oh thanks girls you're the best. I better hurry"Serenity said happily and quickly walked out the door. Tea and Mai gave her fake smiles as she left the café. Once she was out of sight, they dropped their smiles and sighed in sorrow.

"What did you do that for? Telling her that giving Kaiba a care package was a good idea, she's gonna get hurt."Mai said angrily.

"I know but she looked so sad and I just wanted to cheer her up. This could be bad."Tea worried.

"Could? This IS bad. The only other thing Kaiba loves besides Mokuba is himself. He'd never want anything to do with her and you know it. I thought this was a little crush she would get over, but I think she's really serious about him. And that's what scares me"Mai says worried as well. Tea nodded and sighed.

"Yeah but how do you tell a girl like Serenity 'he's never going to like you the same way' in a way that doesn't hurt her feelings."Tea said sadly. Mai and Tea stayed silent worrying about the redhead beauty.

Serenity was just coming out of the supermarket with a bag fruit. Her brother gave her some money before she left. Her expression was happy but nervous. She had a cute little blush on her face as she approached Kaiba Corp. When she was entering the building she was unaware that she was being watched by a couple of thugs.

"Hey, isn't she the chick that was on tv about da whole Kaiba thing?"One of them said. He was a 20 something year old guy covered in tattoos and wearing a leather jacket, pants and boots. His two buddies smirked and chuckled. "Yeah, ain't she a beauty"one of them commented. He had spiky hair and a nose ring like a bull. He looked built like a wrestler.

"Guessin' maybe its rich boy's girlfriend"the other commented. He had a ski cap on and a goatee in the same leather pants, jacket, and boots as he buddies.

"Think she's loaded too?"the one with the tattoos asked. All three men grinned evilly. "One way to find out."he chuckled the spiky haired heavy built man.

As she went inside, she walked over to the lady at the front desk.

The woman looked uptight and exhausted from her work hours. "Can I help you miss?"she asked routinely.

"Uh….yes…I would like to drop….uh..off this bag at Kaiba's….."she is interrupted.

"I'm sorry miss Mr. Kaiba is on vacation right now and requested no packages be sent to or from his office."She said cruely. Serenity gasped and looked down at her bag embarrassed. 'He's not here.'she thought sadly.

"Umm, do you know..where he is or"Serenity was interrupted again.

"Miss, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave you are disturbing the others"she said rudely. Serenity was about to turn around and leave upset until she heard her name being called.

"Serenity! Hey Serenity!"shouted the familiar voice. It was Mokuba running out of an elevator happy to see his friend. Serenity waved hi to him with a smile.

"Hey what's going on?"He asked looking at the lady behind the front desk. She looked scared. "Uh, nothing sir, this girl was just asking to send something to Mr. Kaiba's office and I clearly told her he wasn't here. Then she asked WHERE he was…and"Mokuba stopped her right there.

"If she asked then you should have answered her. She happens to be a friend of mine"Mokuba said coldly crossing his arms across his chest. Serenity wanted to giggle at the sight of Mokuba taking his brother's signature pose. 'They really are a lot alike.'she thought.

The lady put on a fake smile and laughed. "Oh a friend. Oh of course sir, I didn't mean….uh..well, uh where is it you said you wanted to go"She asked happily to Serenity.

"Forget it, I'll handle it. You get back to work. And if you ever act that way to her again you'll have to answer to me and my brother got it"Mokuba commanded. The lady gulped and nodded. She quickly went back to work behind her desk.

"So, you wanted to take something to my brother"Mokuba asked with a smile. Serenity nodded and showed him the bag. He looked at the bag confused.

"Fruit?"He questioned.

"I..thought..maybe it would help him feel better"Serenity said blushing with a smile. Her attention was toward the floor. Mokuba had a big grin on his face. 'She really likes him'he thought.

"Well, let's get going. Seto's at home right now, so we'll take the limo"Mokuba said. Serenity squealed with glee and nodded. It was her first time in a limo.

On the way Mokuba couldn't help but feel worried about his brother's reaction. 'I hope Seto's in a good mood'he wondered.

At the Kaiba mansion, Kaiba was on his laptop getting work done. Even though he wasn't suppose to, he knew he had work that needed to be done at the very minute. 'That quack doesn't know the first thing about me if she thought I would seriously stop working just because she told me to.'he thought with a smirk. 'I take orders from no one and no one is going to stop me from doing my job in making sure Kaiba Corp keeps going strong.' He stopped typing for a minute and bent down slightly to open a little drawer on the side of his desk. He picked out of the drawer the Mystical Elf card. He stared at it and in a flash Serenity's face came to his mind. 'Why did I keep this? What's it to me? I have more powerful cards than this and I don't give them a second thought.'Kaiba thought to himself. Flashbacks of the kiss, Serenity's sad face, her touch, her embarrassed expression and kind words came to him.

He didn't know what was going on. Those thoughts were always popping up at the strangest times. He shook his head free of those thoughts. 'No, its nothing. I have more important things to think about'he thought.

He suddenly heard someone coming and in a flash he shoved the card back in his drawer and shut it. He went back to work on his laptop. The door opens and he sees Mokuba enter.

"Before you say anything, yes I'm doing work and no there's nothing you can do to convince me to go on vacation."Kaiba said predicting his brother's first words.

"Actually Seto, someone's here to see you"He said with a smile. Kaiba looked up from his screen with a raised eyebrow curious as to who would see him. His eyes pop slightly when he sees Serenity enter the room with that same embarrassed expression on her face she had at the hospital. She was holding a bag.

"I didn't order anything"He said without a care. Serenity looked down at her bag and shook. Kaiba was amused at how weak and embarrassed she got when she was around him.

"Serenity brought some fruit for you"Mokuba said. Kaiba looks uninterested.

"Really? Fruit? What makes you think I would want something as worthless as fruit?"Kaiba asked teasing her. Serenity didn't speak and just shook with a sad expression on her face.

"Come on Seto, she came all this way to give you that."Mokuba pleaded.

"She came all this way because you drove her here"Kaiba retorted. His little brother was about to speak but stopped when he knew his brother was right.

"I'm sorry…I just thought you would…want some."She said apologizing looking at her bag. For some reason,Kaiba was almost feeling guilty for being cruel to her. He didn't know why he was feeling bad, he treated others this way and didn't care, why did it bother him to do it to her? Angrily he shook it off and decided to get nastier. No way was any pipsqueak like her gonna change him.

"Well you thought wrong"He spat out. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Seto!"Mokuba shouted astonished at his brother's rude behavior.

As Kaiba heard her start to hiccup and begin to cry he groaned. "Do you ever shut off the waterworks. Grow a spine, get a clue and get out of my house"Kaiba commanded. Serenity dropped her bag of fruit and ran out the door crying. Mokuba called out to her to come back but she didn't listen.

Kaiba stared at the bag of fruit spilled on the floor. Now he was feeling worse and it sickened him. What right did she have to twist his emotions so much.

"Why do you always do that?!"Mokuba shouted at his brother. Kaiba was shocked at his brother's outburst.

"Serenity's been nothing but nice to you and you've treated her like dirt! I know you act this way to Yugi and his friends because you don't like them. You guys have history. BUT WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS!"Mokuba shouted desperately wondering why his brother was acting more cruel than usual.

"Mokuba, get a grip. This isn't something to get worked up over. I don't treat her any differently than those idiots because she's one of them, and that's it. There's nothing left to say."He said without a care. He got up from his chair and turned his back to his little brother.

"No that's not it and you know it! YOU'RE JUST SCARED THAT YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE HER!"Mokuba shouted and stomped out. Kaiba was shocked at his little brother's last words and froze. He was left alone in his office. He shook his head furiously. 'Me like Wheeler? No! Never, I'm the CEO of a million dollar corporation not some lovesick dweeb like Yugi's friends! There's no way!'He shouted in his mind. He roughly pulled out the Mystical Elf card from his drawer and glared at it. His fist was shaking and started to growl. He threw the card in rage. 'I won't let her make a fool out of me!'he shouted.

It was raining outside now and was about nighttime. Serenity ran out of the estate and down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to run. He did it again! He stomped on her heart and humiliated her. She desperately wanted her brother.

After running for awhile, she got tired and started walking. When she started to catch her breath, she realized just how lost she was. She was surrounded by unfamiliar buildings. As she was walking past an alley, she was suddenly grabbed and was pulled into it. Serenity's heart was racing as she wanted to scream but someone was covering her mouth.

"Alright beautiful, hand over the dough and we won't hurt ya"said the one with the tattoos. The big guy with the nose ring was holding her. He let go of her mouth to let her speak.

"But I don't.."she was interrupted.

"Don't play dumb with us! We saw you with that Kaiba chump and he's loaded. And if you're with him then you're loaded too"Said the one with the goatee. Serenity was whimpering and struggling to break free.

The guy with the tattoos searched the pockets of her shorts. She felt so violated as he felt around her shorts. He took out her small wallet and looked in it to see 1 dollar and 50 cents.

"Hey! This chick's broke!"He shouted in rage. The one holding her threw her to the ground roughly. She landed with a thump and cried in pain.

"You little liar! You ain't rich!"shouted the big guy. "But… I… never said.."she tried to say. Suddenly the sound of police sirens came near. The three guys panicked.

"Geez it's the cops!"Shouted the guy with the goatee. They all panicked and ran with Serenity's wallet and money.

Serenity laid in the ground in pain and cried. At the Wheeler house, Joey was waiting on her. She was really late. When the phone suddenly rang, he jumped toward it and answered. He was relieved it was Serenity, but was heartbroken and enraged when she told him what happened to her and where she was. He ran out the door rushing to his sister.

At Kaiba's home, Seto was still reeling from what his little brother shouted 'YOU'RE JUST SCARED YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY LIKE HER!'He remembered. He was working on his laptop but was distracted by his memories of those harsh words. 'It doesn't matter' he thought.

The door to his work office sprung open with a bang and Joey was standing there trying to catch his breath from running so much. He had a deadly glare on his face. He was drenched from the rain. Kaiba was surprised to see him but didn't show it.

"What do you want Wheeler?"He questioned without a care.

"You really are a piece of scum Kaiba. It wasn't bad enough you had to embarrass her, now ya do this.."Joey seethed taking a step closer Kaiba's desk.

"Who are you talking about?"Kaiba asked annoyed.

"Serenity that's who! Mai told me she was on her way to see you!"Joey shouted. Kaiba flinched at her name and rose from his chair.

"Yeah she was here, what of it?"He questioned not knowing Wheeler's problem.

"Serenity got jumped by a couple of goons running out of YOUR MANSION!"Joey shouted getting closer.

Kaiba flinched again hearing what happened. He walked around his desk and stood face to face with Joey.

"As much as I blame those jerks, YOU'RE THE ONE I BLAME THE MOST! You could have given her ride home and she would've been safe!"Joey shouted grabbing Kaiba by his collar. Seto was unfazed by this.

Kaiba took one of Joey's wrist and pulled it off of him by force. Joey groaned in pain.

"Shut up and just answer me one thing."He said. Joey looked at him unsure of what he wants.

"Those three thugs…. what did Serenity say they looked like"Kaiba asked quite threatening with a deadly look in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

"Man that was a real let down! I thought that chick was an heiress or something"complained the thug with the goatee. He and his two buddies were hanging in an alley wondering what do next. It had been three days since their failure of a robbery with that girl they jumped.

"Yeah, she wasn't even worth da trouble, she was as broke as we are"Commented the big guy with the nose ring. In a sudden instant, there were sirens going off around them and in a matter of seconds, the thugs were surrounded by men in suits and dark sunglasses. The three goons panicked and tried to run but had no room to move.

"Eh what is this!"Shouted the tattooed guy scared.

"It's not surprising it was so easy to find you freakshows"commented an evil voice. The three thugs gulped and turned their attention toward where that voice was coming from. Kaiba appears and walks up to them with an evil smirk. The three men quivered in fear.

"Wha…what do you want?"said the goatee guy. Kaiba scoffed. "From you streetrats, nothing. But I do want something you took from someone. A cute red headed girl who carried a pink wallet with money in it, you wouldn't happen have it now…would you?"Kaiba threatened picking the tattooed guy by his shirt.

"We, we don't know whatcha talkin about"commented the big guy.

Kaiba chuckled. "Well maybe I should make myself more clear"he said with an evil smile and threw the tattooed guy against a wall. The thug hit the wall hard and fell onto the floor in pain. The two guys looked frightened at their injured friend and then at Kaiba. They were really scared now!

"Now lets try this again, hand over the wallet"Kaiba demanded. The goatee guy rummaged through his pocket and revealed the wallet. He threw it at Kaiba, who caught it with ease. Kaiba turned to his men behind him and nodded. As he turned his back to the thugs, his security team charged in on them. As Kaiba was leaving the alley, he saw the policemen arrive.

"Mr. Kaiba we came as fast as we could"shouted a concerned policeman running toward him. The rest of his policemen were behind him. "But not fast enough. I had to come and use my own security team to do YOUR job. If your response is this slow, I can only imagine how much crime has gone right passed your noses."Kaiba spat out upset. The policeman he was talking to gulped and shook with fear. "Yes. I apologize. Won't happen again sir."he managed to say.

"See that it doesn't."Kaiba threatened and walked away.

'Now I've got one more thing to do'he thought. At the Wheeler house, Joey was tending to his sister in her room. Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Tea and Mai were in the living room worried about Serenity. She was bruised and sore, but mostly frightened. She hadn't left the house since the incident. Joey was taking his sister her food.

As Joey was coming back down from his sister's room, there was a banging at the door. Everyone jumps and looks at the door. Tea gets up and answers it. She gasps in shock as she sees Seto Kaiba standing there.

"Kaiba!"She shouted surprised. Everyone was shocked. When Joey saw he was there, he went ballistic.

"You!"He shouted. Tristan and Duke ran in and held Joey back.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here rich boy."Joey said angrily.

Kaiba scoffed and looked uninterested at Joey's outburst. "Yeah, you're the last person I'd expect to be here. What did you come here to kick Serenity when she's down."Tea accused. Kaiba's stare grew deadly.

"Hasn't the poor girl been through enough. You've already hurt the kid more than once and she got mugged and robbed. I'd say you're the last thing she needs."Mai commented in.

"Now hold on guys, Kaiba, why are you here?"Yugi questioned curious.

"Since you're the only one in this room who hasn't jumped to stupid conclusions, I'll tell you."Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Those three guys that jumped your sister Wheeler are behind bars as we speak. And no it wasn't the police, it was me and my security team."Kaiba explained. Everyone but Joey was shocked and embarrassed at their conclusion jump.

"After your description, I gave that information to my security team and told them to look up every known criminal in the city that fit the description. It didn't take long to find them. [Hmph] you're welcome."Kaiba spat out. He walked past Tea, Tristan, Duke and Joey and looked at the stairs. "Is she up there"Kaiba asked showing no expression.

"Yeah, why"Joey asked. Kaiba scoffed and walked up the stairs. "HEY WHERE DO YA THINK YOU'RE GOING!"Joey shouted. "Easy Joey relax!"Tea shouted. 'Some gratitude.'Kaiba thought.

Kaiba walked passed one room and another until he saw one slightly open. He opened it more to see Serenity lying her bed. She looked like she was asleep. Her cheek was slightly purple and her arm that was hanging out had a bruise too. When Kaiba heard what happened to her, the image of Serenity's battered body came to his mind. As it did, he could feel his blood boil and squirm. Why did it anger him so much to imagine her in such pain?

As Kaiba got close to her he could see she was still in good condition. He felt a little relieved. 'Why do I care what happens to her?' he wondered. He didn't know why and to this day he'll deny it, but before he knew it, he gently stroked her slightly bruised cheek. It still felt soft. She moved a little and that was his sign to move his hand away. He wasn't lying when he said she was cute. She had the whole innocent angel look down and Kaiba wasn't blind. But just because she was attractive didn't mean he liked her, he just noticed it. It was as simple as noticing Yugi was a shrimp.

Seto studied her face and just stared at her. After awhile he left her room and left the apartment without saying a word to anyone. They were confused as to why he was being so quiet. Little did they know, Kaiba left something for Serenity by her bedstand. When she woke up, she lazily looked to the side of her bed at her bedstand and saw her wallet with a little envelope on it. She curiously opened it and read what it said.

'Show this to your brother and get him off my back.' Inside the envelope was also a card. She looked at it and read it was the Mystical Elf. She was confused as to why it was in there and then read the note again and saw the last part. 'You two have a lot in common'it said. She stared at the card and saw it how beautiful she was. Serenity blushed slightly. 'Is this how he sees me'she wondered. She opens her wallet to see her money was in there as well. She smiled happily and looked up at her ceiling dreamily. 'Maybe he does care about me' she thought happily and slowly went back to sleep clutching the Mystical Elf card to chest careful not to bend it.

[I tried to make them still in character and hope I succeeded. Please review]


	18. Chapter 18

Days have passed since Kaiba paid Serenity that little visit and he couldn't understand his motives. He used up his vacation time going to those out of state meetings he hates so much. While he was traveling, he used that time to think about the red headed girl that he couldn't seem to forget. As Kaiba was sitting in his private jet, he looked out the window and tried to make sense of everything that's happened to him.

'I should be blaming her for all the trouble I;m going through. If she hadn't decided to make that dumb move she pulled at that party, I wouldn't have been so determined to forget what happened. I should be saying 'if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have gotten so weak to the point of passing out'. I should be blaming her for forcing me to waste my time with this 'vacation' junk. But for some reason I can't bring myself to do it. It makes sense that I should blame her, so why did I…'Kaiba thought and flashed back to the scene of him catching the thugs who attacked her. Then he remembered how he entered her bedroom and how unexpectedly relieved he felt to see her safe. He remembered how soft her cheek was and was surprised still that he even did that.

'It just doesn't make sense. Let's say I was partly to blame for this, all I did was tell her the truth and do my job, but I suffer with an useless visit to the hospital and a migraine.' He thought. Seto smirked at his next thought. 'Heh, maybe I am getting a little soft after all. I do the cliché hero routine and arrest the typical bad guys and return her wallet like a lame comic book character. I can't believe I actually did that'Kaiba thought humorously. 'Just when I thought it was all over, it feels like its barely starting.'he thought as his plane continued its journey.

Back at Domino City, Serenity's been in a cheerful mood for days since Kaiba's visit. When she told Joey what Kaiba did, he was shocked. Of course Joey would think the worst of Kaiba, and honestly he had every reason to. But even he had to admit that it was pretty admirable of Kaiba to help out Serenity. Secretly in her wallet, she carried with her the Mystical Elf card. Every now and then she would take out her wallet to just stare at the card. She kept it hidden from Joey, but showed it to Tea and Mai. They cooed and awed at the gesture but realized what they were doing. They were fawning over a kind gesture done by SETO KAIBA, the man who constantly belittled Joey, ripped Yugi's grandpa's favorite card, and had possibly the biggest ego ever seen.

During an afterschool study session at Yugi's house, Tea, Yugi and Joey were sitting around Yugi's room doing work, all except Joey who was asleep on Yugi's bed. Tea was laying on the floor reading a book looking annoyed at Joey's snoring. Yugi was sitting at his desk writing a paper.

"Seriously, why does Joey even bother coming to these sessions if he's just gonna sleep the whole time! His snoring is driving me crazy!"Tea nearly shouted angry. Yugi lightly laughs and nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. He usually does that. But I'll wake him up soon, he's got to work sooner or later."Yugi said. Tea smiled and nodded. A thought comes to her mind as she looks up at Joey to make sure he's knocked out. When she snaps her fingers and sees he's still asleep, she gets up and walks next to Yugi's desk and leans next to it.

"Hey now that Joey's out, I need to talk to you about something"Tea whispered in secret. Yugi looks confused but nods his head. "Uh, ok..about what?"he asked.

"About this whole Serenity/Kaiba situation that's what"she said serious in a whisper. Yugi looks unsure. "Uh, Tea, isn't this something Joey should talk with us about too? I mean it is his sister"Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah, but Joey won't listen to reason when it comes to Kaiba. He automatically either wants to challenge him to a duel or beat him up when he sees him. He isn't that level headed to talk about this, especially since Serenity likes Kaiba"Tea whispered seriously.

Yugi didn't feel like it was their business. 'It's true Joey's a hot head when it comes to Kaiba, but I don't see why we need to interfere.'Yugi thought worried.

"Okay, so what about the Serenity/Kaiba thing? So Serenity has a crush on Kaiba, what harm does that do?"Yugi questioned clueless.

"It harms Serenity. She's already been hurt enough by this guy and now he all of a sudden decides to do something decent and now poor Serenity's been acting like a lovesick girl for days."Tea said worried.

"Ya know he even gave her a card. Ya know that Mystical Elf, she carries that card in her wallet and stares at it every chance she gets. She showed it to Mai and I as long as we swore to secrecy."Tea said.

"Uh didn't you just now break that swear since you told me now"Yugi questioned. "Focus Yugi. Serenity's gonna get hurt, and when that happens Joey'll go ballistic and end up behind bars for trying to kill Kaiba"Tea said overdoing it.

"Uh, don't you think that's a worse case scenario? I mean why do you assume Serenity's going to get hurt? Maybe Kaiba likes her?"Yugi pointed out easily.

"Yugi this is Kaiba we're talking about. Besides Mokuba and his precious Blue Eyes, all he cares about is himself and his business. There's no way he's serious about her. I don't know what he's pulling but I don't like it."Tea said angrily.

"Uh Tea, aren't you acting a little harsh. I mean its not impossible for Kaiba to like her. I mean if his past life Priest Seto could find love, then its not hard to believe Kaiba would. It seems unlikely but we've seen a lot of impossible stuff happen to us over the years."Yugi says.

"Yugi the only thing that would surprise me more than every other crazy thing that's happened to us is Kaiba with a girlfriend. I always thought she'd have to be a rich heiress or some champion duelist to even be seen with him. To picture Kaiba and Serenity as a thing is something I can't even imagine."Tea said still worried.

"So, what is it you want to do? Brainwash Serenity to like someone else?"Yugi asked.

"No. We should show Serenity all the possibilities she has for a boyfriend. We look up every guy at our school and set up each guy that wants to date her. Duke and Tristan won't think twice to join in. Once Serenity sees all the potential good guys she has, she'll forget all about Kaiba, and Joey'll leave him alone, while Kaiba has one less thing to think about. Everyone wins!"Tea nearly shouts but stops herself before she does. She smiles proudly at her idea but Yugi looks unsure.

"Uh what makes you think Serenity wants to do this? SHouldn't you let her get over him in her own time. And what if Kaiba does actually like her? He'd get pretty mad and when that happens everyone loses."Yugi said worried.

"Don't worry Yugi. Mai and I plan to take Serenity under our wing and give her the big sister experience she never got. We're doing this all for her."Tea said determined.

"Did you run this idea by Mai?"Yugi asked. "Well not yet…but once I do..we'll get started on everything."Tea said enthusiastic. Yugi looks scared for his friends. 'I'm no expert when it comes to this stuff, but maybe forcing Serenity into speed dating isn't a good idea. And I'm not convinced Kaiba's not interested in Serenity. Maybe it's a long shot, but I've never seen Kaiba act this nice to anyone but Mokuba. I have a bad feeling about this.'Yugi thought worried.

As this is going on, Joey starts to wake up. Tea squeals and hurriedly picks up her books and puts them in her bag and rushes to the door.

"This is gonna be great! I gonna get started right away!"Tea said happily and shut the door behind her. Joey shoots up from his sleep wide awake after the door slammed shut.

"Who? What? Eh, where am I?"Joey asked in a daze yawning. He looks around where is and chuckles. "Oh right studying. Heh! I guess I dozed off a little there"Joey said jokingly. Yugi laughs along with his buddy.

Kaiba is in his private jet and takes out his laptop and decides to work on it. He needed something to occupy his time before he started thinking about HER again. But it was no use. Kaiba's thoughts were flashing back to the kiss, her sad face, sleepy face, her touch, her embarrassed face, her concerned words and the softness of her cheek. Kaiba groaned and stopped typing. 'I don't know why these thoughts still keep coming up, but eventually I'm sure they'll be a distant after thought and I'll be a distant afterthought to her.' Kaiba thought. His finger cringed a little at that thought. 'Wait..why did that actually bother me?'he wondered.


	19. Chapter 19

[JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS TOOK AWHILE TO DO AND I'M IN A RUSH SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, PLZ FORGIVE ME..OH and please review]

"You did what?!"Joey exclaimed. He and his friends were hanging out in their classroom by Yugi's desk. Tea has just told him about her plan for Serenity. Mai wasn't too crazy about the idea but decided to go along with it to help with Serenity. He Tristan and Duke were shocked by her plan. Yugi sat down quietly in his desk looking up at his friends and watching the carnage unfold.

'I forgot all about Joey's reaction to the GOOD news'Yugi thought. "You're setting my sister with blind dates?! No way am I letting those dogs anywhere near my little sister!"Joey shouted making a scene. Tristan and Duke looked frightened by Joey's reaction.

"Joey some of these guys are your friends"Tea points out. "And that's how I know they're dogs! That's why I never talk about my sister wit' them."Joey shouted slamming his fist into Yugi's desk.

"Hey easy on the desk Joey I gotta use this for the whole year"Yugi panicked trying to stop Joey. "So does that mean I can't ask her out?"Tristan shyly asks. Joey glares at him. "What do you think?! I know what goes through YOUR head when it comes to girls! And don't get any bright ideas either Devlin! I've seen how you are with girls and no way am I putting my little sister in your greasy arms!"Joey shouted. Duke and Tristan step back in fear and disappointment at Joey's answer.

"But why not them? You know these two better than any of the other guys"Tea asked. "No way Tea. I don't see the point in any of dis!"Joey shouted. Tea was getting annoyed and slammed in fist in Yugi's desk as well.

"Because it could get her mind off of Kaiba that's why!"Tea exclaimed. 'Why do they gotta take it out on my desk?'Yugi thought sadly.

Joey was taken aback by that. He never thought about the idea like that. 'Well, as much as I hate the idea of my sis wit' any guy, I'd rather have her with Tristan or Dice boy than money bags.'Joey thought. He was in deep thought now. Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Tea stared at Joey waiting for his answer. He just stood there like a statue pondering with his arms cross across his chest. Then, he gave an answer.

"Alright"Joey said seriously. Tea cheered along with Duke and Tristan. Tristan gives Joey a huge hug and a goofy smile.

"Dude you've made me that happiest guy in the world!"Tristan gushed. Joey was still looking carnivorous.

"Don't get any ideas Tristan! I only said yes so Serenity could get over Kaiba, and that's it."Joey stated seriously. Yugi sighed in relief of Joey's answer but looked worried still. 'Still, I'm not so sure Kaiba's gonna like this. Then again, maybe he doesn't like her, and this could help everyone. But I still have this feeling that Kaiba maybe has fallen for her. Huh, when did I get so interested in someone's love life? I guess I just need something to occupy my time. And I think this is going to be some experience.'Yugi thought.

"But here's the new deal. I'm okay with Serenity getting over Kaiba, but I don't any other dude involved except for these two. I'd actually prefer you Yug', I know you'd be a gentleman"Joey said referring to Tristan and Duke. Yugi blushed and laughed nervously. Tea looked kinda pissed.

"Oh no, its alright Joey, your sister's great and all, but I don't think I'm her type"Yugi insisted. Tea looked upset. "Besides, Yugi has another job to do anyway"Tea said angrily. "I do?"Yugi asked confused. 'Why do I have to get involved in this?'Yugi thought.

"Yeah, you gotta talk to Mokuba and tell him to give Kaiba the good news."Tea said happily. Yugi nearly jumped out of his chair. "What?! But..but I"Yugi stuttered.

"Relax Yugi, all you gotta do is tell Mokuba that Kaiba has nothing to worry about with Serenity and that she'll be out of his hair in no time."Tea said with a wink. Yugi was looking pretty down now. 'Well Tea must be really sure that Kaiba doesn't like her.'Yugi thought.

After school, Yugi decided to get his job over with and headed over to the Kaiba Mansion, as soon as he told the security team who he was, they let him in with no questions asked. Mokuba must have cleared his name with security. Mokuba was in Kaiba's office typing on his own laptop on the couch in the room. He hears a knock on the door.

"Come in"he says without a care glued to his laptop. "Wow, you two really do love your laptops"said a familiar voice. Mokuba gasps and his eyes shoot up as he turns his head toward the door and smiles as he sees Yugi. Mokuba puts his laptop down and walks over to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi what are you doing here?"He asked happily. Yugi's small smile vanishes. Mokuba looks confused by the change in expression. "Well, I actually came here to give your brother a message, but I think its best you tell him"Yugi said sadly. Mokuba looks concerned now. "What message?"he asked.

"But before I get to that, answer me one thing. Does your brother like Serenity?"Yugi asked. He had to get answers from Kaiba's side and Mokuba knew him better than anyone.

"Well, he give a lot of excuses, but I really think he does. He was so sick before because he couldn't stop thinking about her. And when my brother can't get his mind off of something he works it off. But he was working himself to death. He's never liked anyone before, so I guess he just doesn't get it. Wait, why does my brother liking Serenity have anything to do with this?"Mokuba asked curious.

"Well Tea's decided to set Serenity up on a few blind dates so she'd get over Kaiba. And I…"Yugi is interrupted.

"What?! How could she do that?!"Mokuba said in a panic. Yugi was taken by surprise by his reaction. "She thinks its not healthy that Serenity likes him and that your brother doesn't like her at all."Yugi explained. He seems to see he was right all along.

"What?! That's not true"Mokuba said worried. 'This isn't good, and knowing Seto he probably won't even try to stop it, or he'll work himself to death again trying to get over Serenity'he thought.

"Well I guess you better tell Kaiba right away"Yugi said and started to go off until Mokuba grabbed his arm. "Wait you gotta help me!"Mokuba pleaded. Yugi looks scared. 'Why does everyone want MY help?'he wondered hopelessly.

"You're the only other person who can talk to Seto and he'll actually listen. You're the only person he respects."Mokuba begged showering Yugi with flattery. Yugi looks embarrassed but also bad for Mokuba seeing that he is really in a bind.

"So where is he?"Yugi asked with sigh in defeat.

Kaiba was in his private jet going on another trip to another event. 'These meetings are becoming more and more pointless by the second. While each one has been an obvious success, each one is becoming more and more of a waste of my time.'Kaiba thought. He looks out his window again and flashes back to his Serenity thoughts. He furiously shakes his head and picks up his laptop and starts working. 'I can't believe I can't let one free second go by without thinking about her.'Kaiba groaned.

In her living room, Serenity was lying on her couch on her back while holding up the Mystical Elf card. She stares at it and sets it on her chest as she stares at the ceiling. She pictures Kaiba in all his handsome glory. His smooth chestnut brown hair, piercing blue eyes, tall lean, but powerful body, how cool he looks with his white collared coat, and that seductive smirk. He also was also secretly good on the inside, but very deep inside. Serenity sighed dreamily as she remembers everything from the party to his kind gesture with returning her wallet. Joey is walking passed the living room and notices Serenity daydreaming. 'Better get this speed dating thing done pronto. I don't know how deep Serenity's in'Joey thought worried.


	20. Chapter 20

Serenity was uncomfortable with this date with Duke she had to go on. She didn't want to go out with Duke or Tristan because she felt like she was cheating on Kaiba. Yes she wasn't dating him, but she likes to think she could. She also didn't want to lead them on and make them feel bad. She noticed how attractive Duke was and he was an okay friend, but he was sometimes harsh with his words, a little full of himself, and she learned about the time he made Joey dress like a dog. She felt more comfortable around Tristan but just as a friend or even another older brother. He looked out for her and made sure she was safe just like Joey. He was always nicer than Duke, but she never thought of him as anything more than a friend. Mai and Tea convinced her to go, as she waited for Devlin to show up. She was waiting outside of a movie theater shaking very nervously.

'I know you may not like this sis but I do dis' because I care. You just need to see there are other guys out there. Guys that don't have a lousy personality.'She remembered her brother say to her when they had their little argument. She knew Joey didn't like Kaiba, but couldn't she make her own choices as to who she liked.

Serenity looked around her and tried to find her date. She groaned depressed. 'Oh, I wish I could go home. I don't want to hurt Duke's feelings but I don't want to do this.'Serenity thought. She pulled out her wallet and pulled the Mystical Elf card. She stared at this card and started to see Kaiba, smirking in her direction. Serenity blushed and lightly sighed. 'I wonder what he really thinks of me'Serenity wondered.

"Hey Serenity!"shouted a familiar voice. Serenity gasps and looks up to see Duke Devlin walking toward her with a smirk of his own. She quickly stuffed her card back in her wallet and stuck her wallet in her pocket.

"Ready to have the night of your life"Duke stated proudly putting his arm around Serenity as he led her to the ticket booth. She blushed and was flustered by his bold move, but was also a little uncomfortable. "Uh Duke, Joey wants me home by 5"Serenity quietly said. He has already bought their tickets and appears to have not heard a word she said. He looked awfully smug.

"Relax Serenity, I know Joey wants you home by then, I was kidding. Of course, if you don't want this date to end we could stay out longer and go dancing. I'm not just a duel/dice master, I'm also pretty smooth on the dancefloor."He said seductively moving his face closer to hers. Serenity was pure red now. His face was an inch away from hers. "No, no its fine. I don't want Joey to worry"Serenity said with a shy smile hoping he'd understand her. Duke moved his face away from hers and just shrugged. "Whatever you say Serenity, just know the offer's open"Duke added with a wink. He still had his arm around her waist as he entered the theater. Serenity wasn't used to this sort of contact.

Meanwhile outside the theater hiding behind a tree was a fuming blonde male and his small friend holding him back as the tall brunette spiky haired man appeared to be seething as well.

"That lousy creep! Holding her like that, making a move 5 seconds in! I oughta' cream that pretty boy face of his!"Joey shouted. Yugi was pushing Joey back preventing him from entering the theater.

"Joey don't! You promised you wouldn't interfere!"Yugi pleaded. "That wannabe Romeo, making slick moves like that on the first date! He's got a lot of nerve to hold her like that."Tristan seethed. He was grinding his teeth in anger. 'Why did they want to come anyway if they were going to act like this? And why did they bring me here?'Yugi wondered sadly as he was holding Joey back.

During the movie date Serenity was watching the movie while Duke was getting pretty COMFORTABLE. He picked a romantic comedy to see so she'd feel relaxed. But as the movie was going on, he made the cliché moves you always see in movies. From the accidental arm wrapped around the shoulder to the accidental hand holding on the same arm rest. Serenity squealed at these attempts and just stood still or moved a little farther the other direction avoiding contact. She wanted to leave. 'Why is he doing this? He was acting like gentleman when I met him, well sort of.'Serenity wondered.

When the movie was over and Duke walked her home, he tried to get a goodnight kiss from her. He took one cocky step after another close to her until he was just puckering his lips. Serenity backed away and was pure red. She kissed Seto Kaiba out of nowhere, but she won't kiss Duke who is practically begging for it. 'Maybe if it was Kaiba…'Serenity thought as she was wishing it was Kaiba waiting to kiss her. But Kaiba would never kiss her. He could barely stand her. In a second Serenity was pulled into her home by Joey.

"Date's over hot shot beat it! And don't think you're ever getting another chance with her again dice boy!"Joey shouted as he slammed the door behind him. The frightened dice master slowly backed off and walked away upset. Serenity sighed in relief as her brother came to her rescue. "Thanks Joey"she said with a smile. Joey turned to her and smiled proudly. "Eh no problem Serenity. I'm not letting any slime balls get fresh with you"Joey said. Serenity giggled and went up to her room. When she was out of sight, Joey frowned and sighed. 'Well that was a bust. Now she's got a date with Tristan tomorrow. Well I guess he's the next best thing, anything to get her over Kaiba. Why would she like that guy anyway?'Joey thought.

Kaiba has arrived home and is making his way through the halls and into his office room. Mokuba was walking out of a different room and was surprised to see his brother walking down the hall in his direction. "Seto, hey welcome back"Mokuba said happily quickly rushing to his brother's side.

"Mokuba I can honestly say I've never been more relieved to be home more than now. Those meetings were pointless and now that they're done I can get back to serious work."Kaiba said seriously without even looking at Mokuba. The little Kaiba sighed as he saw his brother was still a working machine. He suddenly remembered what he had to tell him. "Seto wait I gotta tell you something"Mokuba said tryin to stop his brother in his tracks. "Does it have anything to do with Kaiba Corp or any of our Kaiba Land theme parks?"He asked still without looking at Mokuba.

"Well no.."Mokuba was interrupted.

"Then I don't want to know."Seto said sharply as he was walking ahead of his brother."Seto wait you gotta hear this its about Serenity!" Mokuba pleaded trying to get his attention. Kaiba stopped for a second at the mention of her name, then continued walking. "And why would I care?"Kaiba asked annoyed.

"Because you know you like her and you're not gonna like the idea of her dating some other guy!"Mokuba nearly shouted. Kaiba stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about Mokuba?"He asked still annoyed. "Serenity! Her friends are setting her up on blind dates. And they're doing it so she could forget about you!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba's eyes narrowed at that. 'Hm, so the geek squad doesn't like the idea of poor little Serenity falling for the big bad Kaiba.' He thought humorously.

"So…what are you going to do?"Mokuba wondered.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? If they want to set her up with a bunch of idiots then let them. It gets her off my back so good riddance"Kaiba said haughtily. Mokuba was shocked by what he was hearing.

"Seto! Its that sort of attitude that'll push her into another guy's arms!"Mokuba shouted. Kaiba looked down at his brother surprised by his words.

"Mokuba you sound like a soap opera commercial"Kaiba said not seeing the problem.

"I'm serious Seto! You've treated Serenity rotten since you met her and she's been real forgiving of you! But she can't wait forever for you and she may go to another guy who will treat her good! "Mokuba shouted.

"Wait for me? Mokuba it's a silly schoolgirl crush. She'll be over it in weeks"Seto retorted.

"You know that's not true! Seto you know you like her but you just can't see it! If she ends up with Tristan or Duke, then you'll see its because you let your pride get in the way of what you could have had!"Mokuba shouted. He stomped away from his brother furious. Kaiba was shocked by his brother's outburst. He's been really pissed off lately. Kaiba thought to himself about what Mokuba said. He pictured Serenity and everything from the party to when he last saw her. Kaiba wasn't that interested in dating, but if he was looking, he'd want her to be by far the loveliest. He only wants the best and Serenity was the closest. Mai was pretty, but almost hooker pretty. Tea was attractive but never knew when to shut up. Serenity had fair glowing skin, big innocent brown eyes and a light hearted voice. She had long wavy auburn hair that shined and was a rather cute little package. Kaiba noticed her appeal.

He then pictured her with Tristan's arm around her and her smiling up at him. Kaiba unconsciously growled and shook his fist in fury. When Kaiba realized what he was doing, he stopped and stomped over to his office.

'Why did that bother me?! This doesn't make sense! Just the thought of her with another guy has my blood boiling! Why do I care?! Its not like…'Kaiba was enraged as he slammed the door behind him to this work office. In his office he leaned back on his door and slowly slid down it holding onto his head that was pounding.

'This isn't my problem!'he said to himself trying to convince himself not to get upset.


	21. Chapter 21

Yugi was doing his homework in his room when he suddenly got a call on his cellphone. He curiously picks it up and answers."Uh hello?"he said because the caller id was unknown.

"YUGI WE GOT A PROBLEM!"Shouted a familiar voice. Yugi nearly fell out of his chair in shock. "What?! Wha…Mokuba how did you get my number?"Yugi asked. "No time for that, Seto came home early! And I kind of told him already about the Serenity thing"Mokuba said guiltily. Kaiba got home earlier then expected. The plan was for Mokuba to call in Yugi to come over to the mansion before Kaiba got home and talk with him. But since Kaiba came home early, Mokuba was taken by surprise and decided that that moment was as good a time as any and couldn't wait.

"What? Well…how did he take it?"Yugi asked forgetting all about his homework and focusing on the situation at hand. He had a feeling Kaiba didn't take it so well.

"Terrible! He didn't want to do anything about it! I know it bugs him but he's too proud to actually admit it. I'm worried Yugi. Before he nearly passed out when he couldn't stop thinking about her, now who knows how he's going to be when I know he's angry over this! He could really hurt himself!"Mokuba shouted in a panic.

"So what do you want to do?"Yugi asked also worried. Mokuba sighed unsure. "I don't know….its hard to get through to him."He said sadly losing hope. Yugi sensed the depressed tone of his voice. 'Poor Mokuba. He really doesn't know what else to do. And Kaiba, that guy's pride always gets him into trouble. Now it could cause serious damage to his health.'Yugi thought. His worried and unsure expression faded into a determined one.

"Mokuba, where's your brother now?"Yugi asked a little more serious. The little Kaiba was surprised by the change of tone in Yugi's voice. "He..he went back to Kaiba Corp awhile ago. Said there was a lot of work that he couldn't just get done at home. He left in such a rush I couldn't even ask him how long he'd be. Why?"Mokuba said.

"I'm on my way there"Yugi said in a very serious tone and hung up the phone. Mokuba was shocked that he just hung up without saying goodbye. He stared at the phone in wonder. 'What are YOU planning Yugi?'Mokuba thought to himself.

Meanwhile Serenity was out on her date with Tristan. He took her to eat lunch at a local diner and were now at the arcade. Tristan was being the perfect gentleman. He would make small talk with her, make her laugh, even opened doors for her. She felt more comfortable with Tristan, but didn't feel like they were on a date. She felt like she was just hanging out with a friend. While Serenity was in deep thought, Tristan was playing Gunblade, one of those shooting games. [I don't remember the arcade game names so I said that]

"That's right! Bam! Woo! I'm the man!"He chanted to himself as he was playing. Serenity giggled at his antics and at the huge sack of tickets by his feet. Just because she thought that pink teddy bear hanging in the prize box was cute, Tristan was determined to get it. It was worth 4000 tickets. Serenity looked over at the prize box [I don't know exactly how to call but its basically the booth where you cash in your tickets to win a prize] again and just smiled as she saw the innocent kids crowded around it pointing out what prize they wanted. As she looked back up at the pink teddy bear she liked, she noticed that next to it was a stuffed blue eyes white dragon.

'How come I didn't see it before?'she wondered. She stared at the dragon and saw Kaiba's face again, smirking proudly. She blushed lightly. The blue eyes white dragon was his signature monster. While she was in this trance, an overexcited Tristan came up behind her proudly holding up his huge bag of tickets.

"Here you go Serenity, all 4000 tickets. Now lets cash these babies in huh?"Tristan said with a big smile. Serenity hadn't seemed to notice him, because she was still staring at the stuffed blue eyed dragon. Tristan's smile faded as he looked confused as to what she was staring at.

"Uh Serenity..what are you…"Tristan asked but suddenly realized what she was staring at. His happy mood and high hopes were dashed as he too stared at the signature blue eyed dragon. At the moment Serenity looked to her side and finally noticed Tristan. She blushed and looked very apologetic.

"Oh Tristan. I'm sorry, I was just…"Serenity tried to explain her behavior. How could she have been so rude to ignore Tristan?

"You want that dragon instead?"He asked sadly but with a small smile. 'She must really be hooked on him.' He thought. Serenity was surprised by his words and looked down in embarrassment at her feet. 'He noticed I was staring at it?'she thought embarrassed.

"Its alright Serenity, I'll get it for you"He said trying to make her not worry. He patted her shoulder in a friendly way as he walked passed her and over to the prize box. She felt bad that she was clearly ignoring him when he's been so nice to her. Tristan came back to her holding up the big blue eyes white dragon with pride. It was 2 feet tall and looked more like the blue eyes toon dragon, athough not that much. There was no way Kaiba was going let any blue eyed toon dragon be sold anywhere here. But this blue eyes looked more cartoony than the original to attract children. Serenity smiled and squeaked with glee as she held the dragon and hugged it. Tristan gave an honest smile as he saw how happy Serenity was. 'I guess if she's happy, its alright'he thought. And after that, the date ended and Tristan walked her home.

At Kaiba Corp, Kaiba looked like he was gonna kill someone. He was furiously typing away on his laptop trying to focus on his work but was still consumed with his fury over the picture of Serenity with another guy. Then he was getting angry at himself wondering why he cared. 'This is insane. Serenity Wheeler is not of any concern to me. But for some reason the thought of her with someone else drives me crazy! I can't believe I'm letting this get to me.'He thought to himself as he pounded on his desk and held his head in his hands groaning in pain. 'Why, why am I like this?'he thought desperately. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Not now Mokuba!"Kaiba shouted. The door opened. "Uh its not Mokuba"said the familiar voice. Kaiba's eyes shot up and he looked in shock as he saw Yugi standing in his office.

"I thought I locked that door"He said furiously. 'I couldn't even remember to lock the door'Kaiba thought to himself amazed that he would forget such a thing.

"Well, it wasn't."He said sheepishly. He still wasn't sure what to say to him but felt he had to. 'Mokuba wasn't kidding, I've never seen Kaiba look this upset before'Yugi thought.

"I don't know who let you in here, but you better get out of my office before I call security!"Kaiba threatened rising from his chair. Yugi stepped back in fear. After taking a deep breath, he took a step forward and tried to put on a brave face.

"Kaiba, I need to talk to you"Yugi said trying to look serious. "Well I don't NEED to hear anything you have to say Moto so get lost!"Kaiba shouted as he turned his back to Yugi fuming.

'Wow, it must be really bothering him'Yugi thought. 'He may not want to talk, but I think I know how to get his attention'.Yugi managed to gain as much courage as he could to sound completely confident.

"Really, not even about…Serenity"Yugi asked.


	22. Chapter 22

Kaiba's whole body flinched when Yugi said her name. His blue eyes widened as he faced Yugi and soon grew curious as to why he would bring Serenity up.

"What about her?"Kaiba asked deadly but also curious. Yugi took another step forward and started to speak. "I know that she likes you"he said.

"Yes we all know that, what else is new?"Kaiba asked annoyed. Yugi was a little spooked by his upset tone, but he managed to regain his courage and spoke.

"Well its not that big of a secret that you like her too"Yugi said as a matter of factly. Kaiba almost growled when he said that. The blue eyed brunette was now deadly glaring at Yugi with his arms crossed.

"You don't know anything Yugi, and as far as Serenity is concerned I only did her that one favor because she saved Mokuba. Now we're even and its done"Kaiba stated firmly as if it were law. Kaiba knew in his mind it made sense and that now he should have forgotten all about her. But he wonders why he can't get her face out of his mind.

"Well I do know that that's the first time I've ever hear you call her by her name."Yugi stated with a small smile. Kaiba's eyes popped when he realized he was right. 'Wait, why did I start calling her by her name?'He wondered. He didn't realize he was constantly calling her by her first name instead of her last.

"And I also know that even for saving Mokuba's life, you wouldn't have gone to that much trouble to get those guys who attacked Serenity to just be even."Yugi said with a smile still on his face. Kaiba was starting to look almost guilty.

"You know how much Mokuba means to me, and whoever saves him I do them a favor in return, regardless of how huge that favor is. That's all there is to it." Kaiba said confidently but defensively.

"And since when do you go out of your way to go to someone's house and hand over a wallet"Yugi said a little more confident now seeing as he has caught Kaiba. The millionaire teen was frozen as he couldn't come up with an answer for that. 'Why did I do that? I didn't even need to waste my time going to that dump! I already arrested those criminals, so why did I…have to go over there?'Kaiba pondered. His eyes didn't show it, but inside Kaiba was struggling to speak feeling defenseless.

"Just admit it Kaiba, you like her. You've never been that kind to anyone but your brother. Its not unusual for you to feel anything for Serenity."Yugi tried to reason with him taking another step forward.

Kaiba was tightly clenching his fist as his arms were crossed and looked to the side avoiding eye contact with Yugi, almost as if avoiding the truth. He grinded his teeth and did indeed growl this time.

"Kaiba, you don't need to beat yourself up about this. Why does the thought of you liking Serenity bother you so much?"Yugi wondered as he took a few more steps forward.

"So is that the reason why you're here?"Kaiba asked angrily without looking at Yugi. The little guy was confused."You're here just to try and hear me suddenly 'confess my feelings' like some second rate movie actor in a romance movie? If you're waiting for that then I suggest you get out because if you think I would spout those lame lines then you clearly don't know who I am!"Kaiba nearly shouted uncrossing his arms and taking a threatening step forward walking around his desk and approaching Yugi.

Yugi took a frightened step back. His determined face was broken down into a scared child's face coming in contact with the boogeyman. But as quick as he stepped back, he took a step forward and regained his confidence refusing to let Kaiba scare him out of his office.

"Kaiba this isn't beneath you to admit you have feelings for Serenity. And no I'm here because you're my friend and I'm worried about you"Yugi said with much heart and worry. Kaiba scoffed at the mention that they were friends.

"Get this straight Yugi, despite how many unexplained events we've gone through in the past, don't mistaken that for us being friends. We were never and are never going to be friends. I admitted I was wrong and that you were the true king of games when you dueled the pharaoh! But do you have any idea how hard it was to admit defeat like that and come to that sour truth?! No you don't! You like to think of everyone as your friend and assume that they'll treat you the same way so you don't have anymore bullies to run from. Because lets face it, not even Wheeler and Tristan can protect you for long. You may think that everyone suddenly respects you and admires you as an idol, but you don't seem to see that there are a lot of others who can't stand the sight of a puny runt like you being named the King of Games!"Kaiba ranted. He tries to force Yugi to turn and run in fear or leave in fury.

Yugi accepted everything he said without a hitch. He didn't show any sign of fear or anger. "You're right."Yugi said calmly.

"What?"Kaiba asked surprised.

"I said you're right. I never asked to be given this title and I never asked to be an idol. Honestly I don't want that kind of attention. I just want to enjoy my life and hang out with my friends. I know I've made enemies for the same reason I've had 'new' friends. But I treat everyone the way I do because I think that's how you should treat people, with respect. And yeah I know there'll be bullies and guys who'll want to break me down, but as long as I have my friends, I'm never alone."Yugi spoke. Kaiba was beyond furious now. He hated hearing his friendship speeches and all of those corny lines.

"But that's not the issue here. You can try and side step the conversation as much as you want Kaiba, but I'm here because, whether or not you think of me as a friend, you're my friend. And I'm here because I'm worried about your health. Mokuba told me why you were sick before and now you could be getting sicker again"Yugi stated very seriously with concern. Kaiba looked at Yugi with an expression that said 'what do you want from me'.

Kaiba once again turned his head to the side avoiding eye contact. He didn't know what to say. "So what do you want then? What do you WANT from me!?"Kaiba shouted in frustration whipping his head back glaring Yugi in the eyes.

"I want you to be honest with yourself. Stop torturing yourself, or punishing yourself for being human. You have feelings for Serenity. Admit it and as 'corny' as it sounds, listen to what your heart tells you, because that's what won't let you forget about her. Your mind is telling you you're weak for having any feeling for her but you're not."Yugi said with a small smile. Kaiba was shaking in frustration taking in everything Yugi said. He turned his head again avoiding eye contact.

It was silent for awhile, until Kaiba spoke. "Let's say…you..were right…what do you expect me to do?"Kaiba managed to say. He was having a hard time digesting what could be true.

"Well that's the part you've got to figure out. Instead of denying how you feel, acknowledge it, and find out what to do next."Yugi said with a warm smile. Kaiba was stunned and troubled at the same time. 'If I do..acknowledge it…there's no turning back'he thought.

"I better be going now before my grandpa gets worried."Yugi said warmly with a smile as he turned around and walked toward the door. Kaiba never moved from his spot as he was still unsure what to do.

"Oh and just so you know"Yugi said before exiting out the open door. Kaiba shook himself from his shocked state and stood tall looking at Yugi.

"She may be on those dates, but she can't stop thinking about you"Yugi added and exited out the door.

Kaiba scoffed at that and went back around his desk crossing his arms again looking out the window. 'Trying to influence me with that line, pathetic.'Kaiba thought.

He turned around and sat back at his desk going back to work. Little does he realize, there is an odd smile on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Joey was out of ideas. Not only was Duke a failure, Tristan wasn't even able to get through to Serenity. He calls up Yugi hoping to get an answer to this big problem. He was laid out on his sofa as he called his best friend on his cellphone.

Yugi was just coming home when he felt his phone ring. He picks it up and curiously looks at the id and smiles when he sees who it is.

"What's up Joey?"He asked nonchalantly entering his home.

"Yugi, I gotta situation here. Tristan and Duke couldn't get through to Serenity and she's still going nuts over Kaiba. I'm running out of ideas"Joey said troubled.

"Uh, well ya know Joey, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you just…ya know…left it alone"Yugi sheepishly suggested.

Joey's eye bugged out as he shot up from his laid down position. "Are you kiddin' Yug!? You expect me to let my little sister go gaga over rich boy!"Joey shouted. Yugi distanced his ear from his phone for a moment as Joey raised his voice, causing Yugi minor pain in his ear.

"Look Joey, I just talked to Kaiba, and it turns out he DOES like Serenity. So it wouldn't be that bad if you left it alone, maybe even help Serenity.."Yugi was interrupted.

"You expect me to try and set money bags up with my sister! No way that's gonna happen! Kaiba can't like Serenity, ya gotta have a heart for that! And that guy's as cold as they come!" Joey shouted.

"Now you know that's not true Joey. Kaiba just doesn't have the same problems we do. He has to run a company while the biggest problem we have is picking a pizza topping when we all order a pizza from Speedy's"Yugi tried to reason.

"Yug, that's no excuse for being a jerk. If that dude wants to mess with my sister's heart, he'll have to go through me!"Joey shouted and hung up.

Yugi tried to speak but Joey already hung up. He sighs,'this isn't gonna be easy'he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Mokuba was in a limo on his way to Kaiba Corp when he gets a call from Seto. He hurriedly answers the phone using this time to apologize for his behavior before.

"Seto! I'm so sorry about what I said bro, I was totally out of..."Mokuba was interrupted when he heard what his brother was saying.

"What?...Really?"Mokuba asked in disbelief with a grin. "You got it bro right away! Alright!"Mokuba cheered as he hung up the phone. Kaiba smirked to himself as he heard Mokuba cheer before he hung up. He remembers what Yugi said to him.

'Just admit it Kaiba, you like her'

'Kaiba this isn't beneath you to admit you have feelings for Serenity'

'I want you to be honest with yourself.'

'Stop torturing yourself, or punishing yourself for being human.'

'You have feelings for Serenity'

'Listen to what your heart tells you, because that's what won't let you forget about her'

Kaiba folded his hands underneath his chin and was in deep thought. 'Yugi better be right about this'He thought not entirely sure if he did the right thing.

At the Wheeler house, Serenity is watching tv on the couch with Joey on the other sofa. He stared at his sister with concern. 'Serenity, how could you fall for a jerk like Kaiba? You're so good and sweet, while he's cold and cruel. You don't know what you're getting into.'He thought.

"Listen Serenity, I think we need to talk about this Kaiba thing again"Joey said in a serious tone. Serenity stares at her brother confused. "What for?"She asked.

"Because you don't seem to get just how bad a guy Kaiba is. This is the same guy who threatened to jump off a ledge forcing Yugi to forefeit a duel. He's a total slime ball."Joey tried to convince her. Serenity looks down at her hands feeling guilty. But she shakes it off and remembers what Kaiba told her once.

'Grow a spine'

'He's right, I have to stand up for myself, even against my own brother' she thought. Serenity looked up and looked determined.

"Joey, I know you and Kaiba…have history…and I know that Kaiba can be cruel..but I think he's not as bad as you think…"Serenity stuttered but looked quite brave.

"Serenity, you don't know what you're talking about. Kaiba has his moments, but they're about as rare as Tristan getting a B in math. You have to understand that Kaiba's bad news. Please realize this sis"Joey stood up from his sofa. Serenity stood up as well shaking a little but holding her hands to her sides in fists.

"Joey, I know you're only trying to protect me, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I..I like Kaiba.. a lot..and…I can like anyone I want."Serenity said determined with a serious face. Joey was surprised by her serious tone. 'I've never seen Serenity act like this before'Joey thought.

Just then there is a knock at the door. The Wheeler siblings turn their attention to the door as Joey answers it. He looks and sees Mokuba standing there with a smile. "Hey Joey"He said with a grin.

"Uh hey Mokuba..look this isn't a good time…we're in the middle of.."Joey is interrupted.

"It can wait. I got some good news for you guys. My brother's inviting you and everyone to the grand opening of the new location for a new Kaibaland! No dueling, no competitions, just have fun. You didn't get a chance last time, so he's making up for it."Mokuba said excited.

Serenity's eyes grow wide as she rushes to the door excited. "Kaiba invited us"She asked happily. Mokuba nodded with a smile.

Joey looks uneasy as he sees how his sister is gushing over the news over his shoulder.

"Forget it, we're not going"Joey said sharply preparing to close the door.

"Fine, Seto really only wanted to invite Serenity…"Mokuba said slyly with a smirk. Joey's eyes pop when he hears this as Serenity blushes.

"What?!"Joey shouted.

"Yeah, but he figured that you should come with her and your friends since she is your sister, but since YOU don't want to go, I'm sure Seto would be more than happy to just invite Serenity and everyone else. Maybe give her a first class seat with him on the ride there. I gotta stand by the controls with the pilots to make sure they do their job"He said with a wink.

Joey was grinding his teeth fuming over the news. 'Why that no good! He knew I'd say no and planned this whole thing just to get Serenity alone with him! Well I'll show him you can't trick Joey Wheeler!'he thought to himself confidently.

"Just him and her…alone…"Mokuba added on smiling as Joey was about to explode. Serenity was blushing.

"If you're brother thinks he's gonna get fresh with my little sister, than he's got another thing coming! I'm coming too!"Joey said with a huff and a proud smile. Mokuba smirked evilly. 'It worked. He's really easy'Mokuba thought humorously.

"Great then we'll see you both at this address tomorrow at 10 am. Don't be late!"Mokuba said with a big smile handing him the paper with the address running over to the limo as it quickly took off.

Joey watched as the limo disappeared and looked serious. 'Thought he'd trick me'Joey thought proudly. Serenity was grinning happily. 'I'm going to see Kaiba again?'She gushed.

"I better find something to wear!"She said giddily as she ran up to her room. Joey barely realizes her leaving. "Eh! Where you goin'?! It..it better be something decent!"Joey shouted confused. His sister is already gone.

'Girls' Joey thought to himself in disbelief as to how his sister is acting.

Serenity pulls out her wallet and takes out the Mystical Elf card. She stares at the card and looks up at her ceiling as she falls back on her bed with her stuffed blue eyes next to her. She holds the card to her chest and looks at her stuffed blue eyes seeing Kaiba's smiling face. She smiles dreamily.

Kaiba is in his office working on his laptop. He suddenly stops typing and closes his laptop as he turns his chair looking out his window. 'No turning back now.…this had better be worth it' he thinks to himself imagining what the next day would bring him. He remembers Serenity and the kiss they had at that party.'Yugi had better know what he's talking about'.

Yugi has just learned about Kaiba's invitation to the new Kaibaland. He lays back in his bed in deep thought. 'Well, Kaiba's made his move, I just hope Joey won't spoil it'He thinks.

[Hope you all like this…I'm loving how great this is turning out. I have no idea how many more chapters there will be. But still, please review]


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone who Kaiba invited arrived at the spot they were suppose to meet and were immediately welcomed by a Kaiba Corp jet. Each one got on one by one gleefully running to their choice of seat. Kaiba invited everyone from Tristan, Duke, Mai, Yugi, Tea, Joey and of course Serenity. Serenity was a little disappointed that Kaiba wasn't there to welcome them on the plane. But Joey was looking around like a hawk just waiting for Kaiba to show up. Everyone got cozy in their seats. Tristan and Duke were sitting behind Serenity, Joey and Mai. Joey took the aisle seat while Mai was in the middle and Serenity had the window.

"As much as I hate to admit, Kaiba knows how to travel in style"Joey said in a smile folding his arms behind his head relaxing. Mai looks annoyed.

"So you're ok with Kaiba as long as he gives you the five star treatment?"Mai asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing"He said carelessly. Mai gave him a thump to the head so hard he fell out of his chair. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Serenity.

'The kid looks anxious. I guess she should be since its been awhile since she's seen Kaiba. Speaking of which, what's he doing suddenly offering us a trip across the globe to go to a theme park?' Mai wondered.

'Kaiba doesn't just do nice things without wanting something in return…so what does he want?'Tea wondered suspiciously. She was sitting next to Yugi who was sitting across the aisle from Joey. He is just now dusting himself off and getting back in his chair.

'I wonder what'll happen when we get there. Will I even get to see him?'Serenity wondered staring out at the open window. Mai noticed the little red head's thoughtful look.

"So Serenity, getting excited"She asked with a smile trying to cheer her up. Serenity turns to Mai shaking off her previous thoughts and gave an innocent smile.

"Yeah, this is gonna be so much fun"Serenity squealed.

At that moment, Kaiba suddenly appears in front of everyone. Serenity gasps and blushes as she sees him. He is near where she is sitting and causally looks her way. His eyes narrow when he sees her. He turns to the other side and sees Yugi smiling at him. 'If this idea doesn't work Yugi I'll make sure you'll pay for this.'he thought threatenings

"Alright this jet's not just a ride for you geeks to terrorize, in fact if I had my way, you'd all be paying for your own tickets on another plane. But I doubt that anyone of you could afford a ticket, so Mokuba convinced me to let you all on the jet just so no one's left behind"Kaiba stated strictly.

"Well that's some warm hospitality."Tristan stated sarcastically.

"For Kaiba, I think it is" Duke added.

"Listen Kaiba, I'm wise to your little plan to get Serenity alone with you, but I'm here to tell ya you can't trick Joey Wheeler"Joey stated proudly rising from his seat looking Kaiba in the eyes. Seto smirked. "You really are an idiot Wheeler, now sit like the obedient dog that you are and keep your mouth shut before I throw you off this plane."he said sarcastically. Joey was mad now.

"What?!"Joey shouted. Everyone lightly laughed. Seto took notice when he heard a little giggle coming from Serenity. She looked up for a second to see Kaiba staring at her. She stopped laughing and just sat there entranced by his gaze. Joey was taken by surprise when he saw something that almost looked like a smile on Kaiba's face, and he was staring at Serenity.

"Eh, Kaiba! Take your eyes off my sister, she's off limits"Joey shouted shielding his sister from Kaiba's sight with his arm.

Kaiba scoffed and turned his back to him walking away. "I don't know what you're talking about"he casually said and was gone. Joey was growling shaking his fist enraged. "Why that little punk!"Joey spat.

"Down Joey, heal"Mai said playfully lightly pulling on Joey's blue jacket to sit down.

Everyone laughs again. "Eh whats the big idea treatin me like a dog!"He shouted towards Mai. She smirks.

"Well with all that growling, all you need is a collar with your name on it. Hey Serenity, you can finally have a pet"She said sarcastically. Serenity laughed.

"Very funny Mai, real cute"Joey said unamused as he dropped back into his seat folding his arms across his chest fuming.

"Hey so everyone set!"Mokuba shouted from behind them. He was approaching where they were sitting.

"Wait a second, I thought you were gonna be checking on the pilots."Joey wondered confused.

"Oh yeah that, well Seto thought it'd be better if I stay back here and keep control here instead."Mokuba said like it was no big deal taking a seat behind Yugi.

"Wait, then that means….that…you..and he…..AHH YOU TRICKED ME! YOU LITTLE …!"Joey shouted running to the exit.

"Get me off of this thing!"He shouted pulling on the exit door to open but was already closed.

"No use Joey we're already taking off"Mokuba said with a sly smile. Joey groaned in embarrassment. "I can't believe he got me like that"Joey said disbelief walking over to his seat. "I can"Tristan added.

"Who asked you?!"Joey shouted at his friend. Tristan looked pretty freaked out.

"Just relax Joey. We're already here, so might as well enjoy the ride"Duke said putting his arms behind his head. Joey sighed and sat back in his chair. Yugi watched all this and looked concerned.

"Hey Yugi, is something wrong"Tea asked curiously. Yugi shakes his head with a fake smile that fools Tea.

'Judging by Joey's reaction now, I'm afraid what's gonna happen when we land.'Yugi thought worried.

The plane ride was long but didn't take the whole day. When the plane landed Joey was just waking up from a nap. Mai slaps him in the shoulder.

"Hey yo! I;m awake I'm awake!"Joey shoots up. Mai sighs.

"Alright everyone follow me out, and we can get this party started!"Mokuba chanted cheerfully as he goes over to the open exit. Tristan and Duke walk out first, then Yugi and Tea, and Joey, Mai and Serenity. As Mokuba stood by the exit as he one left. He slipped a note in Serenity's hand. She gasps and looks at her hand. She looks questionably at Mokuba but he lifts his finger to his lips signaling it was a secret. She nodded her head and continued out the exit. Mokuba smiled as he finally left as well. 'Its all you now bro'Mokuba thought to himself.

Serenity made sure she was a little behind her friends to read the note Mokuba gave her. It read:

Come to the Kaiba Dome in 1 hour. Security will let you in.

She looked puzzled as to what she needed to go there for. She looked at the note again and saw another line.

Don't worry about your friends. When you see the opening head over to the Kaiba Dome

It said this and Serenity was even more confused.

"Hey Serenity come on!" shouted Joey. She shook free of her thoughts and ran over to her brother hiding her note in her pocket.

As they entered the park, Tristan and Joey were the first ones to run to their first ride. Everyone runs after them. The plane landed right in front of the Kaibaland entrance. Weird right? Everyone around the plane looked at it with wonder as to what a plane is doing there.

An hour has passed by and Joey and Tristan have practically eaten every scrap of food Kaibaland offered. Yugi, Tea, Mai, Duke and Serenity were walking behind them amused by their friends' attitude.

"Everyone keep your hands and feet away from their mouths. They're animals"Mai comments.

"Yeah those two must have 4 stomachs"Tea added.

Serenity is still curious as to what her note meant by..the opening. Suddenly..

"EH THEY'RE GIVING AWAY A FREE MEAL FOR THIE FIRST ONE WHO CAN EAT 2O BLUE EYES BURGERS IN 20 MINUTES!"Joey shouted as he saw the restaurant. He and Tristan ran over there.

"Oh my gosh Duke Devlin! Eeee! Oh we are you're biggest fans!"Said a happy fangirl. Her and her 8 other attractive friends crowded around him squealing in glee. Duke is surprised by the fans but smirks and embraces the love.

"Well you lovely ladies obviously have good taste"He said putting his arm around two girls. They cheer. "Wanna come get a hotdog with us?! PLEASE!"One girl asked. Duke shrugged with a confident stride. "Why not, it'd be my honor"He said haughtily walking off with the girls.

"Hey check it out a gift shop!"Tea shouted. Mai looks that way and sees a clothing store next to it. "And check out the gear! Kaiba does have good taste!"Mai added and the girls ran.

Tea drags Yugi with her. "Hey wait a second! Tea!"He protested but was forced to follow her. Serenity blinks and looks around confused as to where her friends went. 'They really left fast. Wait…is this the opening…'she wondered. She looks around. 'Must be…now where's the Kaiba Dome?'she wondered.

She looks at a sign nearby that pointed out where certain attractions were. She sees it points out where the Kaiba Dome is. She follows that direction and finds it only to see it has a closed sign in front of the entrance to it.

"It's closed? But why would it send me here then?"she asked herself.

A security guard approaches her and opens the door.

"He's expecting you"he says not even looking at her. She looks confused as to whats going on but enters. She looks in awe at the size of the arena.

"Wow, this place is huge"She said to herself.

She walks over to the center of the arena where the dueling platform is and stands by it. She looks around nervous as to what's going on. Who was expecting her?

"So you made it after all"said familiar voice. Serenity gasps and her heart stops when she recognizes that voice. There is a spotlight on the platform leaving everything else in the dark. Out of the darkness, the one and only Seto Kaiba came out of the darkness and approached her standing 4 feet from her. Serenity was shocked and starry eyed to see him.

"Kaiba"she said in amazement. He stood right in front of her with his arms crossed holding his signature smirk in a way that made her internally swoon.

[YES I STOPPED HERE BECAUSE MY ARMS ARE HURTING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A CHALLENGE BECAUSE I WILL ATTEMPT A CONFESSION FROM SETO KAIBA TO SERENITY. I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW HARD IT IS. BUT I THINK I HAVE IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK]


	25. Chapter 25

[BEFORE YOU READ THIS, I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT THIS 'CONFESSION' ISN'T GOING TO SOUND LIKE, ' I REALIZE YOU'RE THE ONE FOR ME' OR 'YOU'RE THE ONE' OR ANYTHING. I TRIED…PLEASE BE NICE. AND ENJOY!]

"You wanted to see me?"Serenity questioned in disbelief. Kaiba shrugged his shoulders. "Look Serenity, nothing ever surprises me or takes me off guard. Aside from surprising myself for admitting I was wrong and giving Yugi the title of the King of Games, which I to this day can't believe, nothing has. Until you came along"Kaiba stated. Serenity felt guilty as he said her name that way.

"You could have run and left my sight at that party, but you stayed. You tried to stand your ground while you shook like a dog. I called your brother a mutt and you kissed me, and ran away."He stated. Serenity was blushing as she dropped her head in shame. 'I knew it, he doesn't want anything to do with me'she thought sadly as he reviewed their time together

"After that night, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get that out of my head. I did the only thing I knew that would help me forget you and what happened. And it got me a hospital visit and wasted months of pointless meetings." He said annoyed. Serenity was shaking and near tears. She shook her head as her heart was feeling sore waiting for the impending rejection.

"I get it! I wasted your time..I'm..I'm so sorry!"She said apologetically. She turned to run away until she felt her arm was caught. Kaiba grabbed onto her arm stopping her from running.

"Can't you stay in one place without running away!"Kaiba shouted. Serenity shook and was now crying.

"I get it you don't want to see me.."Serenity was interrupted.

"Quit your blubbering and let me finish!"He shouted harshly. Serenity hiccupped as she stopped resisting and faced him again. He let go of her arm as used her hand to wipe away her tears.

At the moment Joey and Tristan were coming out of the burger joint looking completely nauseous.

"I'll never trust a burger again"Joey said sadly as he was in pain. Tristan was trying to puke. "Eh, wasn't Serenity here just awhile ago."Tristan pointed out. Joey barely realizes this and in an instant, he gains his energy back.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT ABOUT SERENITY! AHH!"Joey shouted to himself grabbing his head in frustration. He spies Mai and Tea with Yugi walking out of a gift shop with bags. He runs over to them in a panic.

"TELL ME YOU GUYS HAVE SEEN SERENITY!"Joey pleaded. They looked shocked. "What?! I thought she was with you!"Tea shouted. Mai was worried now. "YOU LEFT YOUR SISTER ALONE TO EAT A LOUSY BURGER! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!"Mai shouted.

"OH LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU HAD YOUR HEAD DEEP IN CHEAP LEATHER OVER THERE THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE HER!"Joey retorted.

"Hey, what's the problem?"Duke asks casually as he approaches his friends. They all look at him desperately, scaring him.

"Duke please tell me Serenity was with you!"Joey shouted worried. "Uh no, I was with a few girls..wait you LOST SERENITY! HOW STUPID ARE YOU JOEY!"Duke shouted.

"Don't give me that dice boy!"Joey shouted back angry. "Time out Joey! We've got to find Serenity!"Yugi shouted trying to get everyone to understand the big picture.

"So you guys enjoying the fun"Mokuba asked happily walking over to the gang. "No we're not cuz my sister's lost in this funhouse!" Joey shouted worried.

"Oh don't worry she's safe at the Kaiba…"Mokuba stops himself as he sees he almost slipped out where she was. The gang is now staring at Mokuba suspiciously. He is fidgeting and starts to panic himself.

"Uh ya know I have a lot of work to do so I better.."Joey grabs him by the collar as Mokuba turns his back and attempts to walk away. "Not so fast shrimp, you know where Serenity is and you're gonna tell us now"Joey said threatening.

Mokuba was defiant. "I don't know what you're talking about, now let me go!"he commanded. "Don't think cuz you're brother thinks he's such a big shot you can tell me what to do"Joey added not buying the little guy's tough routine.

"Please Mokuba, we're really worried about her. Where is she?"Tea pleaded. Mokuba looked at all of their faces and sighed in defeat. "Alright…I don't know how you guys are gonna like it"Mokuba added unsure. He just let the plan slip out. 'Things are gonna get ugly now'

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Dome Kaiba was coming clean."When you saved my brother, I said thank you and made it clear that we weren't friends. And after that stunt it was harder to forget about you. I tried everything I could to get you out of my head but nothing worked. Then you come up again in time for me to pass out in front of you and get sent to the hospital. You waste your time staring at me passed out on a bed knowing that I could care less if you were there or not."Kaiba added on. Serenity was looking confused now. She didn't know where he was going with this.

"Then like a bad dream you come back again and run AGAIN just to get yourself mugged by a couple of goons in black. Your brother barges into my office with a pathetic threat telling me what happened and the next thing I know, I'm ordering my security to find those guys and put them behind bars."Kaiba says. Serenity looks a little happier now.

"And as if the day couldn't get any stranger, I end up at that dump of an apartment of yours and go out of my way to give back what they stole from you. And while I was on my 'vacation' I still couldn't get you out of my head. No matter what I did YOU always came up no matter what I was doing or where I was! Then you decide to play mystery date with the geeks just to get to me!"Kaiba shouted. Serenity was confused as to why he was angry now.

"And as if things couldn't get worse, Yugi comes up and preaches his cliché lines to me. To make things worse, he…was actually making sense"Kaiba admitted slowly.

Serenity is still in the dark about what he was going on about. "Since ignoring you and pretending you didn't even exist only gave me more trouble, I decided to give this a try."He said as he started to approach her. Serenity blushes as her eyes go wide as Kaiba steps closer to her. Kaiba was now 2 feet away from her now with his arms crossed across his chest.

"If you expect me to try and get along with that brother of yours, I'm telling you right now that all the money in the world couldn't make me even tolerate him for a day. When the media hears about this, be prepared to lose your privacy in a matter of seconds. And as for contact, I'll give you the same number I give Mokuba to contact me for any serious reason. I don't do small talk and any kind of public affection is off limits. I have an image to uphold and after everything that's happened to Kaiba Corp in the past, the last thing I need is a bad publicity." Kaiba stated as fact.

Serenity was lost now. "Uh, what are you talking about?...wait…are you asking me…"She tried to ask but was in disbelief as to what he MIGHT actually mean. She smiled hopefully.

Kaiba smirked at her reaction realizing she finally understood what he was saying. "So what's your answer?"Kaiba asked confidently with his smirk. Serenity was just smiling with a complete pink face.

"Look if you can't answer now fine.."Kaiba started to say as he turned his head away from her dropping the smirk and looking annoyed. "But just re…"he was interrupted as Serenity suddenly lunged at him holding him around the waist. Her head rested on his chest as she held him close happily. Serenity couldn't have been happier. Kaiba, THE Seto Kaiba just asked her, in his own words, to be his girlfriend!

Kaiba was taken off guard by this and held her by her shoulders as he pulled her off him slightly to look him in the eyes. "I'll take that as a yes…" he said with a smirk. " now how are you going to break this to your brother about…"he couldn't finish the sentence as Serenity pressed her lips to his again jumping onto her toes. Kaiba was beyond words at the moment. His mind told him to pull her off of him and scold her for pulling such a stunt again. But another part of him, that he was listening to, was telling him to let go. At that moment, Kaiba slowly shut his eyes and returned the kiss. Her arms were still wrapped around his waist as they shared this special moment. Kaiba felt all the pressure, all the weight, all the shame he put on himself for even thinking about Serenity melt away. This small, meek little girl had tamed the blue eyed dragon. As corny as the line is, Kaiba had never felt this way before. Serenity Wheeler was a one of a kind girl that truly was the best, because Kaiba only had taste for the best. She was just hoping that this moment wasn't a dream. Seto Kaiba was actually kissing her back.

But at that moment, call it bad timing or fate, but a certain blonde male and his buddies were entering the Kaiba Dome at that very moment and witnessed the scene before them. Kaiba's hands still on her shoulders as Serenity's arms were still wrapped around his waist. Their lips were still connected together for who knows how long. Kaiba and Serenity were sharing their first sincere moment together and just like that…

"GET YOUR DIRTY LIPS AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"Joey shouted as he started charging at Seto Kaiba. Serenity and Kaiba sepeate from each other long enough to witness Joey come running towards them and tackle Kaiba to the ground with a grunt.

"Kaiba!"Serenity shouted in shock and concern.

[FOR THOSE WHO WERE DISAPPOINTED AS TO HOW I WROTE THIS I'M SORRY BUT I COULDN'T PICTURE KAIBA SAYING 'I LOVE YOU' OR SAYING 'YOU'RE AN AMAZING BEAUTIFUL GIRL'. FOR ANYONE WHO KNOWS DRAGON BALL Z, I LIKE TO THINK OF THIS COUPLE AS VEGETA AND BULMA. VEGETA ENDS UP MARRYING BULMA AND HAVING KIDS WITH HER, WITHOUT ONCE SAYING 'I LOVE YOU'. HE INSTEAD SHOWS HIS LOVE BY SACRIFICING HIMSELF FOR HER AND HIS FAMILY, AND GETTING JEALOUS WHEN SOMEONE HITS ON HIS WIFE. I TRIED BUT JUST KNOW THERE'S MORE TO COME…PLEASE REVIEW]


	26. Chapter 26

The whole gang screamed in horror as Tristan, Duke, Yugi and Mokuba ran frantically to pull Joey off of Kaiba before either guy could throw a punch. Tristan, Duke, and Yugi pulled Joey away as Mokuba rushed to help his brother up.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DUDE!"Tristan shouted. "YOU COULD BE GOING TO JAIL MORON!"Duke shouted.

"SETO! YOU ALRIGHT!"Mokuba shouted worried.

Serenity ran to Kaiba's side as she held her hand up to his chest stopping him from fighting her brother. Joey was struggling to break free from his friends' grip like an animal. Kaiba was annoyed and completely shocked.

"Wheeler what do you think you're doing?!"Kaiba shouted panting from the tackle. He wiped his lip with his knuckle as Serenity attempted to calm him down by gently pushing him back. She didn't want anyone to start fighting.

"Me?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY SISTER!?"Joey shouted struggling to break free. Duke was holding Joey back on the left side while Tristan was holding him back from the right. Yugi was pressing on his chest, pushing him back from fighting.

"Joey calm down you're acting like a maniac!"Mai shouted rushing to his side. "Like I don't have a reason to?! He just kissed my sister!"Joey shouted at her. He turned his attention toward Kaiba now growling. Kaiba was beyond angry.

"You're insane Wheeler! I should have you arrested for assault!"He threatened. Serenity gasped and stepped in front of Kaiba this time placing both hands on his chest pushing him back. "Kaiba please don't! Let's try and talk this out!"Serenity pleaded looking up at him in fear of what he would do. Kaiba looked down at her. "Its no use talking to him Serenity and you know it! Your brother just attacked me like an animal, you think I should just let that go?!"Kaiba shouted.

"Go ahead and call all the cops ya want rich boy! You'll be sorry you ever laid your hands on my little sister!"Joey shouted. Serenity was getting angry herself from all this yelling. Her brother had gone too far now. She never thought she would ever raise her voice at Joey, but something had to be said. The little hands that were on Kaiba's chest balled into fists.

"Taking advantage of a girl is one thing, but when that girl's my sister, you crossed the line Kaiba!"Joey shouted. Serenity bites her lower lip as her whole body shakes. Kaiba looks down at her when he feels her body shake. He looks surprised.

"You really are a piece a'…."Joey is unable to finish his sentence.

"STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"Shouted Serenity as she wiped her face towards Joey fed up with his attitude. Everyone was in shock at her screams. All eyes were on Serenity as she shook in fury with her hands to her sides balled in fists. She walks over to her brother standing a foot from him. Her head was held low as she tried to convince herself to look him in the eyes. Kaiba and Joey were stunned. She tightly bit her lip and squeezed her eyes tight shut fighting to look up. 'You can do this Serenity. Just stand up for yourself'She told herself.

"Joey, this has to stop please. Kaiba didn't kiss me, I kissed him"She admitted tightly looking him in the eyes determined. Joey's eyes popped, as well as everyone elses.

"Just like at that party I told you about, I kissed him. I never got a chance to tell you the truth because you just targeted Kaiba as the bad guy. But he isn't! Kaiba arrested the thugs that attacked and gave me back my wallet, and he offered us a trip to a theme park, but you still think he's the bad guy!"Serenity shouted tired of her brother's stubbornness. Joey was looking a little guilty. Duke and Tristan let go of Joey as he stopped fighting them and just started listening to her. Yugi turned toward Serenity feeling bad that she had to go through this. She's reached her breaking point. Next to Joey were Mai and Tea looking pretty guilty themselves.

"And you guys.."Serenity said turning her attention to Mai and Tea. "You two are suppose to be my best friends. But you never let me say what I wanted or let me choose who I wanted to be with"Serenity said desperately. Mai and Tea looked down feeling bad. 'She's right. We were so busy setting Serenity up on dates, we didn't really ask her what she wanted'Tea thought sadly.

"I know how all of you feel about Kaiba, and what he's done, and that's why I kept it a secret from all of you that I liked him. But….I'm tired of feeling guilty for liking someone you all don't like!"Serenity shouted seriously but also reluctantly as she held her hand to her chest where her heart is. Mokuba stood next to his brother just as astonished as he was by Serenity's outburst. Aside from shock Kaiba was impressed, this was the first time he's seen her so bold and standing up for herself. He decided to give himself some credit for convincing her to grow a spine in the first place.

She looks Joey in the eyes and poured out all her desperation for him to stop fighting. "Joey, please stop…please..for me"Serenity pleaded shedding one tear. Joey looked ashamed of himself as he walks over to Serenity and holds her tight calming her down. She clings to him tightly crying quietly as he rubs her back soothing her.

"Calm down Serenity, calm down"He said soothingly. She started to hiccup but eventually stopped crying. "I'm sorry this hurts you Serenity, I'm only looking out for you cuz you're my sister. I know you like the guy but…I just don't trust him"He said as he held her by her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eyes. His soft appearance hardened a little with his last statement.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!"Kaiba shouted approaching the Wheeler siblings. Serenity turned her head toward Kaiba while Joey still held her. "Wheeler, your sister just told you she's sick and tired of your stubborn attitude ruining her life, and you didn't hear a thing! No wonder she's fed up with you! Talking to you is like to talking to a brick wall!"Kaiba stated frustrated. Joey glared at Kaiba.

"I HEARD HER! I just think she doesn't know exactly who she's falling for!"Joey shouted back seething. Serenity turns her head to her brother upset. "But Joey.."Serenity tried to say.

"Your sister can make her own decisions without you! Why don't you admit the real reason you don't want her around me!"Kaiba shouted pointing his finger at Joey. Everyone looks confused. "I don't know what you're talking about Kaiba"Joey shouted back defensively.

"Oh you don't? Admit it! You just hate seeing me win! I've beaten you in every duel we've had and humiliated you like the dog you are! And you can't stand seeing me succeed because it makes it so obvious how much of a failure you are! So when you found out about your sister's secret, you jumped at the chance to keep her from me because you just don't want to see me win again! Because this time it isn't a championship or your pride you're losing, its YOUR OWN SISTER!"Kaiba shouted. Everyone looked shocked. Joey looks unfazed and almost guilty.

"Just fess up Wheeler, you're not doing this to protect Serenity…are you"Kaiba states crossing his arms across his chest looking confident.

"Joey, is that true?"Serenity asked hoping it wasn't. Joey dropped his head and let go of his sister as he pushed her behind him. "No…I'll admit everything you said was right…"Joey admitted not looking at Kaiba. "But I'm also doing this because I want to protect Serenity. Yeah I can't stand seeing you on top, but I'm also looking out for my little sister. And I know scum like you could care less if you break a heart or two. And I'm not putting my sister through that."Joey stated firmly. Kaiba scoffed.

"Wheeler you don't know the first thing about me…like what I really think about Serenity."Kaiba stated seriously locking his blue eyes with Serenity's.

"Well I do know you're jealous of me"Joey stated. Kaiba's eyes narrow at this as he is caught off guard.

"What would I possibly be jealous of?"Kaiba asked annoyed. "You may got all the money in the world and everything anyone could ever want, but you're still miserable! For a guy that's got it all, you sure don't smile much"Joey stated with a and Tristan stare at each other unsure if Joey should have said that.

"l barely got a penny to my name but I'm the luckiest guy in the world cuz I got great friends! And you can't stand seeing ME happy so you try to rub your money in my face to make me feel just as miserable as you are! And now you brainwashed my sister or somethin' into taking your side just to spite me!"Joey shouted loudly. Everyone was shocked. Yugi took a step to the side and watched the heated confrontation blow. 'This is getting really bad fast.'he thought

"Tell me he didn't just say that!"Tristan pleaded. "No, he did, and I think those were his last words!"Duke added in fear. Everyone behind Joey took a step back in fear. Mokuba took a step back away from Kaiba acting as if he were a bomb. Kaiba smirked.

"Those are some bold words Wheeler, too bad they're a complete fantasy, like how you think I actually brainwashed Serenity. Get this straight, I never encouraged her to come to my office, take me to the hospital or send me a care package, she did that on her own. And if I want to be with her, then you have no say in the matter. She's not a kid Wheeler, and she has a mind of her own. Of course looking at you its no surprise she decides to smile and nod with whatever you say just so she doesn't have put with a useless argument with you."Kaiba said without a care. Joey was growling now. Serenity watched in horror as her new boyfriend and brother were arguing back and forth, neither one shutting up.

"Well since we're here why don't we settle this with a duel!"Joey suggested with a smirk. Everyone looks shocked.

"Joey have you lost your mind!"Tea shouted.

"Yeah this isn't something you duel over!"Mai added.

Kaiba was just so amused with Joey's challenge. "If I win, you stay away from Serenity, if you win…I'll keep my mouth shut and let it go. Deal!"Joey demanded.

"Very classy Wheeler, using your sister as a trophy, I thought you were above that"Kaiba said humorously. "This isn't about treating her as a trophy, its about making sure she's safe. And what better way to deal with this than with a duel! And after I'm through with you, not only will I be saving my sister from heartbreak, I'll finally shut you up once and for all money bags and prove just how good a duelist I am!"Joey stated proudly.

"Joey you don't even have your cards with you"Tristan added trying to convince him not to go through with it.

"I sure do, right in my back pocket"He said as he pulls the deck from his back pocket holding it out proudly.

"You always carry your cards in your pocket?"Duke asked.

"You bet, never know when I'm gonna duel again! So what do ya say rich boy!?"Joey says with a big smirk. Kaiba smirks to himself. "Wheeler, all this duel will do is prove just how big of a loser you are. You've never beaten me and you never will. It's all about skill. I'm simply a better duelist that you can never hope to compare to. But if you want to settle this with a duel…"Kaiba snaps his fingers and the lights in the arena shine bright. The dueling platform turns on. "Then I guess I could spare 5 minutes of my time. If that's what'll it'll take to shut you up for good!"Kaiba stated proudly. "Mokuba, contact Roland and tell him to grab my briefcase and get over here in the next 10 minutes."He ordered his little brother. Mokuba nods and runs off pulling out his phone calling Roland.

"Yeah in 15 minutes Kaiba, this duel'll be over with Joey Wheeler standing as the winner!"Joey said cockily. "Come on Serenity.."Joey said walking off with his friends to the side of the platform he'll be dueling on. Everyone moves ahead of Joey but Serenity stays put. Her hands are balled into fists and she stands still. Joey turns his back and sees Serenity not moving.

"Eh, Serenity what's wrong?"Joey asked. Serenity was looking down pretty upset. Her own brother was going to duel Kaiba just because he doesn't like him and her together. Serenity came to a hard decision but felt it was the only way to get through to him. "Joey, you're my big brother…and I love you with all my heart…but if I have to choose sides….."Serenity struggled to say. She turns her back to her brother and she walks up to Kaiba who is looking surprised. She looks up at him, almost admiringly.

"I'll be cheering for you….Seto"She said with a little blush. Joey jumped back in shock. "SAY WHAT?!"He shouted. Kaiba was shocked too but smirked down at her and nodded. He then turned his attention to Joey loving his dumbfounded stance. "Looks like you're short a cheerleader Wheeler. Better get ready, because once I get my deck, this duel is on!"Kaiba shouted haughtily as led Serenity by the waist over to his side of the platform. Serenity smiled up at him and followed. For a split second she turned her head to face Joey looking guilty, but then serious as she turned her back to him and kept walking with Kaiba.

Yugi and everyone saw what happened and were shocked. 'It's hard to say this, but Joey put this on himself. If he'd only learned to accept his sister's decision, she wouldn't have to choose sides in the first place. And I'm afraid its going to affect him in this duel now'Yugi pondered worried.

[YES I DECIDED TO PUT IN A DUEL BECAUSE I FIGURED IF THIS WERE EVER A REAL EPISODE, THERE WOULD HAVE TO BE A DUEL. I PICKED A DUEL ONLINE BETWEEN THE VOICE ACTORS OF JOEY AND KAIBA AND THOUGHT IT'D BE PERFECT FOR THIS. I'M GOING TO USE THAT. PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE THAT I STILL KEPT EVERYONE IN CHARACTER FOR YOU]


	27. Chapter 27

Just then Mokuba starts running up to his brother holding his briefcase. He's huffing and puffing out of breath from carrying the heavy briefcase. "Hey Seto! [Panting]I got it!"Mokuba exclaimed approaching his brother. Serenity giggles at his tired appearance as she stands by Kaiba. Mokuba looks up at her unamused."What's so funny?"He asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but you looked so cute carrying that big briefcase."Serenity admitted. Mokuba cracks a smile and laughs a little himself. He realizes Serenity is not with her brother. "Uh Serenity, why aren't you rooting for your brother?"Mokuba asked. Her smile dropped and she wore a frown on her face.

"Because I'm going to cheer for Seto"Serenity said firmly. Mokuba's eyes looked shocked. 'I don't know what surprises me more, that she took Seto's side instead of Joey's, or that she called my brother by his first name'He wondered. While this conversation is going on, Kaiba is opening his briefcase and getting his deck. Joey is ready to duel on his side of the dueling platform with his friends down below.

"Alright Kaiba let's get this show on the road!"Joey exclaimed. His friends below were unsure of who to cheer for.

"So we cheer for Joey?"Mai asked. "Of course we should cheer for Joey, he's our friend."Tea answered.

"But Joey winning means that Serenity and Kaiba can't be together"Yugi pointed out.

"Well that's what we want don't we?"Tea asked unsure. "Shouldn't it be up to Kaiba and Serenity?"Tristan asked.

"Where's this coming from? You were whining about her and Kaiba going out a week ago. What's with the change of heart?"Duke asked curious. Tristan tucked his hands in his pockets and turned his head to Kaiba's side of the platform staring at Serenity. He gives a small smile and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know dude. I mean, she seems happy, and isn't that what we want for her?"Tristan asked turning toward his friends. They all looked unsure. 'Joey means well, but he needs to let go of this feud he has with Kaiba. I know he needs our support, especially since Serenity's on Kaiba's side, but I don't agree with him on this one. Or is this duel just another shot Joey sees to finally beat Kaiba and Serenity's in the mix of it?'Yugi wondered looking up at Joey feeling uneasy with the blonde's hard expression.

"Whether we agree with Joey or not isn't the issue, he needs us to cheer him on now more than ever"Tea said sternly with a questionable expression on her face. Everyone still weren't completely convinced but gave in and decided to cheer him on.

At this time, Kaiba has his deck set and he is up at his side if the platform ready to duel.

"Good luck Seto!"Serenity cheered on happily staring up at her first boyfriend. Kaiba looks down at her surprised but smirks and turns his head facing Joey feeling very confident. Not only was he enjoying how Serenity cheering for him was really getting to her brother, but also genuinely enjoyed seeing her cheering him on, although obviously he'd never admit it.

"Let's get this duel over with Wheeler, we both know how this will end but if you want to relive the humiliation of defeat again, who am I stop you"Kaiba stated smugly. Serenity was a little uncomfortable with her boyfriend mocking her brother, but there was something admirable about his confidence.

"This ain't gonna be like those other times Kaiba! I got more on the line this time, and I'm gonna make sure I'm gonna win for my sister's sake and to prove I ain't no dog!"Joey exclaimed. Kaiba scoffed.

"LET'S DUEL"They both exclaimed. "Come on Joey!"Tea cheered. "You can do it!"Mai added in.

"Go Seto!"Serenity cheered. Everyone on Joey's side looked at Serenity odd surprised to HEAR her cheer for Kaiba. It just sounded odd.

"You show him who's the best!"Mokuba cheered.

"I might as well let you go first since you need every advantage you can get"Kaiba said cockily. Joey growled as he held up his hand of cards. He looked down at his cards contemplating what to do.

"My move! I'll play ALLIGATOR SWORD in defense mode! And I'll finish with one card faced down. You're going down Kaiba!"Joey insisted.

"One move and you think you have me beat, you're delusional. I'm going to prove to you why a loser like you can't even hope to measure up to a superior duelist like me. First I play POT OF GREED!"Kaiba said confidently.

"THIS LETS ME DRAW TWO CARDS!"Kaiba stated doing what he said. "You, greed, big surprise"Joey said joking.

"Well how's this for a surprise, I summon BATTLE OX! BATTLE OX ATTACK HIS ALLIGATOR SWORD!"Kaiba commanded with power. With that, Joey's monster is gone.

"AH man! MY GATOR'S A GONER!"Joey exclaimed. "I draw! First I'll active my facedown card, GRAVE ROBBER! THIS LET'S ME TAKE ONE CARD FROM THE GRAVEYARD! I THINK I'LL TAKE YOUR POT OF GREED! THANKS FOR THE TWO CARDS KAIBA! Next I'll active my SILENT DOOM and bring back my ALLIGATOR SWORD! But he won't be alone for long cuz I'm gonna use POLYMERIZATION to fuse ALLIGATOR SWORD WITH BABY DRAGON AND SUMMON ALLIGATOR SWORD DRAGON!"Joey stated proudly.

Kaiba scoffed and looked unfazed. "What a move, but with 1700 attack points your puny dragon is no more powerful than my ox"Kaiba stated. "I figured that Kaiba, that's why I'm activating my dragon's special ability! Since your ox is an earth monster I get to attack you directly! Go ALLIGATOR SWORD DRAGON!"Joey ordered. With that attack, Kaiba is attacked and the blow frightens Serenity. She looks up at him concerned as he appears to be unmoved by the attack standing like a statue.

"Ah yeah Joey takes the early lead!"Tristan cheered. Kaiba 2300- Joey 4000.

"Hang in there Seto!"Mokuba cheered.

"My move, first I play ENEMY CONTROLLER LEFT RIGHT A B! NOW AS I GIVE UP 1000 LIFE POINTS I TAKE CONTROL OF YOUR DRAGON!"Kaiba shouts. Joey's dragon is transferred to Kaiba's side. "Now I SACRIFICE MY BATTLE OX AND ALLIGATOR SWORD DRAGON TO SUMMON MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! ATTACK WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!"Kaiba announces with power as the two monsters disappear and the Blue eyes White dragon appears roaring with pride. Serenity looks in awe at the beauty of the legendary beast. 'I never noticed how beautiful the blue eyes white dragon was' she thought. Everyone on Joey's side was horrified with the early appearance of the beast.

"Already! He's summoning his blue eyes this early in the game?"Tea exclaimed.

"Wow, Kaiba must think this duel's a push over"Duke added in. "I wouldn't count Joey out just yet. If anything, I think he's even more determined to prove something to Kaiba"Mai says.

"I activate my trap card NUTRIEN Z! WHEN I LOSE MORE THAN 2000 LIFE POINTS I GET 4000 LIFE POINTS."Joey says with a smirk. Kaiba's eyes narrow.

"Now Joey's got 5000 and Kaiba has 1300!"Tristan said happily. Yugi shows no clear expression on his face. 'It's too early to say who has the advantage. I know everyone feels like we should root for Joey, but then he'll never learn to let Serenity make her own choices' Yugi thought.

"I set one card face down and end my turn"Kaiba says.

'Ah I don't have anything stronger than his blue eyes. Ah well'Joey pondered. "I play LITTLE WINGED GUARD in defense mode and end my turn."Joey plays.

"My move, BLUE EYES ATTACK HIS LITTLE WINGED GUARD!"Kaiba says. As Serenity watches Kaiba duel, she can't help but be amazed with his confidence and determination. She had always been so focused on cheering for Joey, she never noticed how powerful Kaiba really was.

"My turn to draw! Come on lady luck! ALRIGHT THIS IS WHAT I NEED! I PLAY COPY CAT!"Joey says giddily as he activates the card. "THIS CARD LETS ME COPY THE SAME AMOUNT OF ATTACK POINTS OF ANY MONSTER ON THE FIELD. I CHOOSE YOUR BLUE EYES!"Joey says cockily.

"I think Joey's getting a little too confident up there"Tea says. "Yeah just because he played a good card doesn't mean he should start celebrating"Yugi says.

Kaiba chuckles. "Of course you would copy me"He says with a smirk. Joey growled in frustration. [with all this growling its not hard to see why he's been called a dog]

"Laugh it up Kaiba! Copy cat attack his BLUE EYES!"Joey demands.

"NOT SO FAST WHEELER! I ACTIVATE NEGATE ATTACK!"Kaiba retorts activating his card. Joey was frustrated that he couldn't attack Kaiba but attempted to cool down his temper.

"I set one card and end my turn"Joey says not knowing what else to do.

'I assume that's a trap card for my dragon. [Heh] Not that it matters'Kaiba thought to himself.

"Now I activate GRACEFUL CHARITY! THIS LETS ME DRAW 3 CARDS AND DISCARD TWO. Next I activate a WINGED BEAT OF GINAT DRAGON. Now my BLUE EYES goes back to my hand and your face down TRAP card gets destroyed."Kaiba states.

"Hey I was gonna use that!"Joey complained. "Well too bad Wheeler! Not that it could've helped you anyway"Kaiba retorted.

Joey's free hand was balled into a fist as he was grinding his teeth. 'This guy really knows how to grind my gears! [Sigh] Can't let him psych me out'Joey thought tot himself.

"I set one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn"Kaiba says with a permanent smirk on his face.

"I draw! I summon TIGER AX! ATTACK HIS FACE DOWN MONSTER!"Joey commands.

Kaiba laughs evilly. "YOU DID EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED YOU TO DO!"He exclaimed revealing what his monster card was. Joey sees the card and freaks out.

"AH NO!"HE EXCLAIMS.

"OH YES! YOU JUST ATTACKED MY CYBER JAR AND NOW ALL OF OUR MONSTER ARE DESTROYED!"Kaiba says smugly.

"Next we look at the top five cards on our decks and special summon a level 4 monster."

"Alright I summon AXE RAIDER AND ROCKET WARRIOR!"Joey shouts.

"And I summon FORCE RAIDER!"Kaiba shoutsl

"This is getting good! Isn't it great Serenity?!"Mokuba asks excited. Serenity smiles and nods in agreement staring up admiringly at Kaiba. She then turns her attention to Joey and frowns. 'Joey, you don't know how much it hurts me to actually hope you lose. But if that's how it has to be for you to let me make my own choices, I guess that's how it has to be' Serenity thinks to herself. Yugi looks across at Kaiba's side and sees Serenity's sad expression towards Joey.

'Joey, I hope you'll figure out soon what you're doing is wrong. You don't see how much this hurts your sister to actually choose sides.'Yugi thought.


	28. Chapter 28

"ROCKET WARRIOR ENTER INVISIBLE MODE! Now every monster he attacks chips off 500 attack points. Plus, ROCKET WARRIOR can't be destroyed so I can't lose any life points. ATTACK FORCE RAIDER!" Joey commands.

"Now your FORCE RAIDER has 1400 attack points and my AXE RAIDER IS WIDE OPEN TO ATTACK. I set two cards and end my turn"Joey says with a smirk. JOEY 5000-KAIBA 1000

"Way to go Joey!"Tea cheered. Everyone smiled in amazement at Joey's move. "Well, looks like he's got his game face on"Mai says in disbelief.

"Nah, he looks way goofier when he's got his game face on"Tristan points out.

"Yeah like a chimp"Duke adds in with a chuckle.

"I HEARD THAT DUKE! COME UP HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!"Joey threatened staring down at his friends. Devlin looks spooked.

"JOEY! FORGET DUKE AND CONCENTRATE ON THE DUEL!"Mai shouted. Joey shakes his head and snaps out of his blind fury and turns his attention back on the duel.

"My move. First I summon LORD OF DRAGONS. Then I play FLUTE OF SUMMONING DRAGON." Kaiba announces playing the cards. Everyone on Joey's side looks worried now.

"Lord of Dragons! But that means.."Tristan says concerned.

"Yep, Joey's in trouble"Yugi added in just as concerned.

"WHEN MY LORD OF DRAGONS PLAYS HIS FLUTE I CAN SUMMON TWO DRAGONS FROM MY HAND!"Kaiba shouts with power. Joey looks scared now.

"BUT THEN.."Joey says pretty scared. "That's right! COME FORTH MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!"Kaiba shouts as his two blue eyes appear. Serenity was noticing just how majestic the BLUE EYES was. It roared with power but looked breathtaking.

"Alright! This is duel is all over for Joey now!"Mokuba cheers.

"Eh, don't forget Kaiba, I get to special summon a dragon from my hand! AND I SUMMON MY RED EYES BLACK DRAGON in defense mode!"Joey shouts as his dragon appears.

"My move now. First I'll use MONSTER REBORN to bring back my Alexandrite Dragon to the field. BLUE EYES ATTACK HIS AXE RAIDER!"Kaiba commands.

"I activate my trap card KUNI WHIP CHAIN! Now my Axe Raider gets 500 attack points and your BLUE EYES IS WRAPPED UP AND SWITCHED INTO DEFENSE MODE!"Joey shouts.

"WAIT JOEY!"Yugi shouted but it was too late.

"Do you even know how to play this game?"Kaiba asked sarcastically. Joey looks confused. "What do ya mean?"he asked.

"While my LORD OF DRAGON IS ON THE FIELD, YOUR TRAP CARDS HAVE NO EFFECT ON MY DRAGONS!"Kaiba shouted. Joey panics.

"SAY WHAT?!"Joey shouted. "That's what I was trying to tell you Joey."Yugi said finally.

"Well maybe you shoulda said that sooner Yug"Joey says getting into a panic attack.

"Don't blame your friends for YOUR LACK OF KNOWLEDGE OF THE GAME! If you couldn't even remember my LORD OF DRAGONS special ability, how do you expect to actually beat me in a duel? You're in over your head Wheeler AND I'M ABOUT TO PROVE IT! BLUE EYES ATTACK HIS AXE RAIDER!"Kaiba commands. With that, Joey's warrior is gone.

"AND ALEXANDRITE DRAGON ATTACK HIS ROCKET WARRIOR!"Kaiba shouted. Joey's last monster in the field is gone. Joey shields himself from the impact of the attack and looks frustrated. 'Ah he's right! How could I forget that stupid card's lame ablitity!? I GOTTA FOCUS. SERENITY'S SAFETY DEPENDS ON THIS.'Joey thinks to himself.

"And don't think I forgot about your RED EYES. BLUE EYES ELIMINATE THAT ROOKIE'S DRAGON WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!"Kaiba shouts.

"AH NO MY RED EYES!"Joey shouts as his Red Eyes is hit and is destroyed.

"That was Joey's best card"Duke says.

"Things aren't looking too good for him"Tristan says worried.

Serenity sees her brother panic and wants to cheer him up. But she knows if she did, then Joey won't stop controlling her. So she just watched as her brother was getting pummeled by her boyfriend.

"Time to put you in your place Wheeler! GO LORD OF DRAGONS! ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"Kaiba commands. Everyone on his side panics. But at the last second, Joey's panicked expression turns into a smile.

"I ACTIVATE SCAPEGOAT! NOW I SUMMON 4 JOEY TOKENS TO THE FIELD AND ONE OF THEM WILL TAKE THE HIT!"Joey shouts as his monsters appear.

Kaiba glares at Joey. "I set one card face down and end my turn"Kaiba says grumpily.

"Hang in there bro!"Mokuba shouts. KAIBA 1000-JOEY 3700

"Now I play POT OF GREED. This lets me draw two cards. And I summon PANTHER WARRIOR IN ATTACK MODE BY SACRIFICING A JOEY TOKEN! Now I can attack your LORD OF DRAGONS! AND YOU LOSE 800 LIFE POINTS!"Joey shouts confidently. As he was speaking Joey's warrior has attacked and killed Kaiba's monster.

Joey's side looks excited. "Joey might actually win this!"Duke says.

"Only 200 points is between him and victory!"Mai shouts amazed. Yugi looks uneasy. 'Joey, even if you do win this duel, you may lose your sister at the same time.'Yugi thought.

KAIBA 200-JOEY 3700. Joey is feeling pretty cocky now. "And I set two cards face down before ending my turn"Joey says with a smirk.

"I DRAW"Kaiba says obviously upset. "HOLD ON KAIBA, I ACTIVATE DROP OFF! NOW WHATEVE RCARD YOU DREW GETS IMMEDIATELY SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD! SO LETS SEE WHICH CARD OF YOURS IS GOING BYE BYE!"Joey shouts humorously feeling very proud.

Kaiba takes a look at the card in his hand and is hsocked. "MY BLUE EYES!"He shouts in disbelief. Serenity gasps concerned.

Kaiba is clearly fuming over Joey's move but shrugs it off and acts as if it didn't affect him. "It doesn't matter. I still have TWO BLUE EYES ON THE FIELD AND ITS STILL MY MOVE."Kaiba says smirking as he pulls out a card from his hand and looks in the corner of his eye to stare at Serenity. She looks confused as to why he was staring at her.

"This next move I'll dedicate to your sister Wheeler. I think she will especially love this. I play GIFT OF THE MYSTICAL ELF!"Kaiba shouts with a smirk. Serenity looks in awe as she sees the Mystical Elf. She was more beautiful than Serenity thought.

Joey was taken aback by Kaiba's words. "YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Joey shouts as Kaiba chuckles.

"What, did I hit a sore spot Wheeler? I thought you would be flattered that I dedicated a card like this to your sister. Well I'm not surprised you wouldn't understand even the smallest token of a compliment so I'll just continue my move."Kaiba says in a haughty tone that got Joey seething with anger. Joey's friends realize what Kaiba's doing.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM JOEY! HE'S JUST TRYING TO MESS WITH YOU! IGNORE HIM!"Tea shouts.

"This card gives me 300 life points for every monster on the field, INCLUDING YOUR JOEY TOKENS!"Kaiba shouts with pride.

"WHAT! BUT THEN THAT'S….UH…CARRY THE ONE…"Joey tries to count with his fingers. His eyes bug out. "1800 LIFE POINTS!"Joey shouts.

"Did it hurt to actually use your brain for once?"Kaiba asks with a smirk. Joey was looking frustrated again. "CAN IT KAIBA!"Joey shouts embarrassed.

"I set one card and end my turn"Joey says.

"BLUE EYES ATTACK HIS JOEY TOKEN!"Kaiba shouts.

"ACTIVATE MAGICAL ARM SHIELD! NOW INSTEAD OF ATTACKING MY MONSTER, I CAN CHOOSE YOUR MONSTER TO ATTACK ANOTHER MONSTER ON YOUR SIDE! I CHOOSE YOUR OTHER BLUE EYES!"Joey shouts and Kaiba's dragons are gone.

"Alright Kaiba's dragons are gone! Joey's back in the game!" Tristan cheered.

"Hang on Seto, you can do it!"Serenity cheered desperately. Joey stares at his sister and looks hurt and betrayed. Kaiba looks down at her amazed by her encouragement and gives her a confident nod as he goes back to the game. Her words actually gave him a slight hint of encouragement and felt more determined to win. He wouldn't admit it, but he was enjoying her by his side. He not only was dueling to beat Joey, but he honestly did want to be with Serenity. When Kaiba wants something we all know there's nothing he wouldn't do to get what he wants.

"I set one card and end my turn"Kaiba says.

"I draw, PANTHER WARRIOR ATTACK HIS ALEXANDRITE DRAGON WITH SWIFT PANTHER SLASH!"Joey commands.

KAIBA 2000-JOEY 3700. "My move, I summon RIUKISHIN. With this I can activate SOUL DEMOLITION!"Kaiba shouts.

'OH NO'Yugi thought.

"NOW AFTER GIVING UP 500 LIFE POINTS I CAN DISCARD A CARD FROM OUR GRAVEYARD!"Kaiba shouts. Joey looks confused.

"Uh, why would you want to do that?"Joey asked. "Pay attention Wheeler, you might learn something."Kaiba says. Joey gets angered by Kaiba's insult.

"Next I activate SOUL ABSPORTION! With this card I gain 500 LIFE POINTS for every monster eliminated from the graveyard! AND I'M GOINGTO USE IT 8 TIMES ELIMINATING 8 CARDS FROM MY GRAVEYARD AND YOURS!"Kaiba shouts and Joey's scared now.

"NO WAY!"Joey shouts in disbelief. "NOW THANKS TO SOUL ABSORPTION I'M UP TO 6000 LIFE POINTS!"Kaiba shouts and everyone is shocked. Everyone on Joey's side is panicking themselves as they hear this.

Kaiba wore a sick smirk on his face. "Feeling the pressure Wheeler? You have a talent for running your mouth but you can never really own up to it now can you?"Kaiba adds with his signature sarcasm.

"THAT'S ENOUGH KAIBA! YOU DON'T NEED TO GO THAT FAR!"Tristan shouts.

"Oh like it's a surprise to you geeks. You know as well as I do that his big mouth has gotten him into plenty of trouble that's his own fault."Kaiba says and Serenity can't help but feel a little hurt with Kaiba's words.

"You just don't know when to quit Wheeler. You call it an underdog attitude, but you just don't want to admit to be being such a failure"Kaiba says.

"SETO PLEASE STOP!"Serenity begs. Kaiba looks down at her shocked again. Everyone on Joey's side was surpirised as well as Joey.

"I want you to win this duel, but please stop hurting Joey. PLEASE"Serenity begs with a sad face. Kaiba looks down at her fighting with himself to actually obey her plea. While he would never do what anyone told him to do, this was a simple task and Serenity was giving him such a heartbreaking face he couldn't say no to. His eyes narrow as he scoffs.

"Whatever"Kaiba shrugged turning his attention back on the duel with Serenity smiling up at him. She learned 'whatever' in Kaiba's way means 'okay'.

"RIUKISHIN ATTACK WHEELER DIRECTLY!"Kaiba demands. JOEY 2700-KAIBA 6000

"I set one card and end my turn"He ends as Joey starts to draw.

"My turn, I summon GEARFRIED THE IRON KNIGHT!"Joey shouts."ATTACK HIS RIUKISHIN!"Joey shouts.

Kaiba laughs evilly. "YOU JUST ACTIVATED MY TRAP CARD! CRUSH CARD VIRUS!"He shouted. "now all your monsters with more than 1500 attack points in your deck and on the field are destroyed!"

"Virus huh, well I got the cure! PSYHIC SHOCK WAVE!"Joey shouts as he plays it.

"WHAT!"Kaiba shouts in shock.

"THAT'S RIGHT KAIBA! NOW I DISCARD MY TRAP CARD AND SUMMON GINZO! AND HE CAN TAKE CARE OF YOUR CRUSH CARD VIRUS!"Joey shouts happily.

Kaiba growls. "AND THAT'S NOT ALL! GINZO IS IN ATTACK MODE SO HE CAN ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY!"He shouts. As soon as he says this, his monster already attacked.

KAIBA 2800-JOEY 2700. 'I hate it when luck beats skill'Kaiba thinks. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU WHEELER, NOW ITS TIME TO END THIS DUEL AND PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!"Kaiba shouts.

"I PLAY DIMENSION FUSION! NOW WE EACH SPECIAL SUMMON OUR CARDS FROM THE GRAVEYARD. WHICH MEANS ALL 3 OF MY BLUE EYES ARE ON THE FIELD!"Kaiba shouts.

"UH OH!" Tea says worried.

"KAIBA'S ON A ROLL"MAI says.

"Eh but don't forget Kaiba. When you use DIMENSION FUSION, I GET IT SUMMON MY MONSTERS TOO, AND I SUMMON RED EYES, ALLIGATOR SWORD DRAGON, AND GINZO TO THE FIELD! AND IF I GET A TIME WIZARD NEXT TURN I'LL BE THE CHAMP CHUMP!"Joey shouts full of pride.

"YEAH YOU TELL HIM JOEY!"Tristan cheers.

"Too bad there won't be a next turn for you Wheeler"Kaiba says calmly with confidence folding his arms across his chest.

"What?!"Joey shouts in shock. "BECAUSE I PLAY POLYMERIZATION!"Kaiba shouts playing the card.

"AH NO!"Joey shouts scared. "OH YES WHEELER! I'M ACTUALLY GLAD YOU DECIDED TO DUEL ME JUST SO I COULD HUMILIATE YOU AGAIN!"He shouted. Joey was worried. 'AH NO NO!'Joey thinks to himself.

"With this card I fuse my three BLUE EYES TO SUMMON MY MOST POWERFUL MONSTER THAT WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE! RISE MY BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"He shouts. Everyone on Joey's side is scared.

"THIS ISN'T GOOD!"Tea shouted.

"NOW BLUE EYES, ATTACK HIS GEARFRIED AND THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS! NEUTRON BLAST ATTACK!"Kaiba shouted. Joey braces for impact as the blast comes towards him.


	29. Chapter 29

The BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON attack obliterated Joey's monster and his life points as it hit 0. Everyone on Joey's side shielded themselves for the impact of the blow. When the smoke cleared and the monsters on the field disappeared, Joey dropped to his knees baffled at his defeat….again. Kaiba scoffed and smirked in pride as he turned his back to Joey and came down from his side of the platform.

"What a waste of time"Kaiba muttered. Mokuba and Serenity jumped up and cheered in joy as Kaiba came down.

"Awesome dueling bro!"Mokuba cheered as Kaiba was back on the ground and walking towards his brother and NOW girlfriend.

"Mokuba after the last 4 times, victory over that dog means nothing now."Kaiba said with her eyes shut and arms crossed.

"Congratulations Seto"Serenity said happily wrapping her arms around Kaiba's waist hugging him unexpectedly. She didn't hear Kaiba call her brother a dog.

Seto was shocked at the sudden embrace but remained stone faced. Serenity blushed as she unwrapped her arms around him and looked up at him with a bright smile and sparkly eyes. Mokuba watched the scene with approval.

On Joey's side, Joey was still on his knees shocked at his defeat as his side of the platform slowly took him down to the floor. 'I lost…I failed Serenity. Kaiba beat me again, and now my sister saw it. Some big brother I turned out to be.'he thought.

"Poor Joey"Tea said sympathetically as she watched her friend slowly approach the ground with his face hung over in shame and embarrassment. Everyone was feeling bad for him. Not only did he lose to Kaiba again, but his sister saw it.

"Come on, we gotta cheer the sad sack up"Mai said walking over to Joey who was now on the ground. She helped him onto his feet and tried to get him to lift his head and look her in the eyes. But she failed in her efforts as Joey just held his head low looking crushed.

Tristan, Tea, Duke and Yugi walked over to Joey feeling bad for him. 'I never thought Joey would take this so hard.'Yugi thought.

Tristan shakes Joey's shoulder trying to snap him out of it. "Come on dude snap out of it"Tristan said.

Tristan and the gang look in shock as to who is approaching them.

"You fought really hard Joey, don't be too hard on yourself"said a familiar high voice. Joey looked in front of him and gasped in surprise as Serenity stood before him and placed a gentle hand on his arm with an innocent smile.

"Serenity? What are you…but… I lost"Joey said confused as to why his sister was trying to cheer him up. Kaiba and Mokuba were 2 feet behind her.

"But you're still a great duelist and my big brother. So don't worry"Serenity said with a sweet smile. Joey looks amazed at her words and looks behind her eyeing Kaiba. Kaiba glares back at him suspicious as to why he was staring at him. Joey looks serious and walks around Serenity to be face to face with Kaiba. Everyone looks scared as to what Joey must be thinking.

"You really serious about my sister?"Joey asked. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Everyone looks confused.

"Eh I'm talking to you. Are you serious about my sister?"Joey asked a little more roughly. There was a strong silence for a few seconds before Kaiba spoke with everyone listening intently at his answer.

"Wheeler, if you're still not convinced after everything that's happened then you're more dense than I realized."Kaiba said with a hint of sarcasm. Joey looks upset now and ready to fight until Serenity stops him and looks at him pleadingly.

"Easy Joey, I think that's an answer for you"Yugi says. Joey looks down at Serenity's hopeful face then up to Kaiba's stone serious face battling with himself. He sighs heavily.

"Fine, I guess I ain't got no choice"Joey said defeated scratching the back of his head. Serenity squealed with glee and hugged her brother. Joey smiles and hugs her back. Everyone sounds relieved.

"Finally! Now lets get out of here, we still got another half of the park to check out!"Tristan shouted anxiously as he runs off.

"Uh dude do you know where the exit is?!"Duke asked running after him.

"Uh no"Tristan answered.

"I'll help ya, I know the way out"Mokuba said running after the guys. Tea and Mai sigh in relief. "Well there they go again"Tea says saracastically.

"Yeah but cheer up sugar, we still got plenty of shopping to do"Mai says with a wink. Tea nods her head and gives a cheerful 'yeah' as she grabs Yugi by the arm and drags him with her and Mai as they walk off.

"Hey wait what do you guys want me for?!"Yugi asked struggling to break free. "We need a second opinion on our outfits. Besides who else is going to carry our bags?"Mai says. Yugi looks on depressed as he is dragged by his two friends like a doll.

Serenity walked over to Kaiba and smiles up at him as he looks down at her. Joey looks at her smile at him and thinks of something that never came to mind.

"So uh Kaiba, you big on a long distance relationship?"Joey asked. Kaiba turns to him and looks curious. "What are you talking about Wheeler?"Kaiba asks annoyed. Serenity looks confused as well.

"Serenity, didn't ya forget that you're only visiting here for one more month?" Joey asks. Serenity gasps in shock and sudden dismay as she remembered that her visit was for a certain amount of time and then she would have to go back home. That room that she stayed in was a guest room that was meant for her to stay in when she would come by. Serenity felt shocked, horrified and embarrassed. Kaiba's eye grew big slightly at the news and stared down at her.

Serenity looks up at him apologetic and depressed. "Seto I…"she is interrupted.

"So when exactly were you planning on telling me about this?"Kaiba asked growing angry.

"I.. I forgot all about it honestly."Serenity said trying to explain herself.

"So all this trouble you put me through was for nothing!"Kaiba started to sound scary.

"No, no, Seto it wasn't …"Serenity is interrupted again.

"I can't believe I wasted my time with this!" Kaiba shouted and turns his back violently storming off.

"Seto please let me explain!"Serenity shouted desperately. Her yells were ignored as he continued stomping off. He felt completely humiliated. He went through all this trouble to be with Serenity and out of the blue she forgets that she won't be staying for long! A long distance relationship is out of the question for him. It was already going to be hard enough trying to manage a relationship with her nearby. Kaiba thought long and hard about it so he could work and possibly have time to actually have a relationship. Now he learns she's not even staying long and he was strung along only to be dropped with a major bomb.

"Hold on Kaiba! Get back here now! Serenity didn't do anything wrong!"Joey shouted pissed off. Kaiba was out of sight now. Joey growled and attempted to chase after him.

"Why that no good, he ain't getting away that easily!"Joey shouts. Serenity holds him by the arm stopping him. "No Joey it is my fault. I should have told Seto, but I forgot all about it."Serenity admitted sadly as she dropped to her knees depressed.

"What? No Serenity, nothing's your fault."Joey attempted to say trying to cheer her up. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Joey looks sadly at her as he drops down to his knees and held Serenity tight as she cried.

Yugi managed to break free from the girls' grip to run back to the Kaibadome and get Joey. As he was running back, he sees Kaiba stomping out looking pretty upset.

'What's up with Kaiba?'Yugi wondered as he ran up to him. "Hey Kaiba what's going on?"Yugi asked.

"NOTHING! Not anymore anyway"Kaiba stated strictly as he passed by Yugi not even looking at him. Yugi looks surprised by his words.

"What?! Kaiba what happened?"Yugi asked running by the steamed billionaire trying to get him to stop walking.

"It appears Wheeler's sister forgot to mention she'd be gracing our presence for one more month. Which means I wasted all this planning and time for nothing, and your good friend advice was good for nothing."Kaiba spat out. Yugi looks confused.

"Wait, so that's it? You're just giving up because she forgot to tell you she'd be going home soon"Yugi asked in disbelief running in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba looks down at him upset that he is trying to get in his way. "Move Yugi, I won't ask you again"Kaiba said threatening. Yugi stood his ground.

"No Kaiba. You're not one to give up and you're not gonna start now. You went through all that trouble because you care about Serenity, and you want to be with her. Ending it all right here just because she's leaving isn't any good reason."Yugi stated with confidence.

Kaiba glares down at him. "So what do you expect me to do?"He asked annoyed. "Try harder! You're only backing out now because you don't wanna try!"He accused. Kaiba's eyes narrow as he growls and turns his head away from Yugi in deep thought.

"Kaiba, turning your back on her won't make you feel any better and you know it. You came up with this whole ploy so you could talk with her. So think of something else."Yugi suggested a little more softer. Kaiba was still in deep thought now considering Yugi's suggestion. He remained silent as Yugi looked up at him confused as to if he heard him or not.

3 weeks have passed and Serenity hasn't heard anything from Kaiba since. She looked so depressed in her room as she laid back in her bed holding up the Mystical Elf card. She thought there was something between them, maybe faintly, but something. Sadly it was all just a dream to her now. He was never gonna be seriously interested in her.

Her phone rings as she sighs and decides to answer it. "Hello?"She asks.

"Oh hi mom…wait what?...wait then you mean….really….that's great mom! I…I'll tell Joey! That's awesome! Bye!"Serenity said giddily. She ran out of her temporary home in a flash with a permanent smile on her face.

[I KNOW THIS WAS PROBABLY BAD, BUT I TRIED. PLEASE REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST]


	30. Chapter 30

Seto Kaiba was in his office completing his work when he gets a call from one of his employees. "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, a young lady here says she needs to see you. She said her name is…Serenity. Should I let her in sir?"Asked the employee. Kaiba scoffed and answered without a care.

"Send her in"Kaiba says. He goes back to work on his laptop when he hears the door open and Serenity comes in quickly with a bright smile on her face. He looked up at her and remained stone faced as he was smirking to himself. She was panting, probably from running but looked overjoyed with something. Kaiba knew why she was smiling but acted as if he knew nothing.

"So what is it this time? Your brother wants another duel again?"Kaiba asked sarcastically. Serenity was unfazed by his harsh attitude because she knew it was an act. 'He really is amazing!' Serenity thought to herself as he closed his laptop and rose from his chair.

"If your brother still doesn't know when to quit or can't accept the fact he's a failure then I suggest you…"Kaiba is interrupted as he walks around his desk and is roughly embraced by the bright red head. She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his chest hugging him with all the love and thanks she could give.

"Seto! Thank you thank you thank you!"Serenity shouted semi hopping with glee as she was thanking him. "For what?"Kaiba asked annoyed but deep down he knew he deserved it. "For giving my mom a job!"She said happily as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with a face that said 'so what?'.

"I needed someone with better people skills that didn't disrupt the peace of my company. Just because it turned out to be your mom doesn't mean a thing."Kaiba stated as fact as Serenity uncoiled her arms from Seto but still wore a smile on his face. She just stared at him with that smile knowing full well he was lying. Her mom was employed once, but was let go. Kaiba looked down at her still appearing to be bored with her.

"I know you're lying."She said with a smile. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think I'm lying?"Kaiba asked with his arms crossed. "Because my mom also told me that she was offered a house in town. Who else but you could give her so much"Serenity gushed happily. Kaiba closed his eyes and dropped his head as he turned it to the side.

After a few moments of silence Seto spoke. "I don't give up that easily."Seto finally admitted. Serenity looks confused now. He opened his eyes and turned his head to face her. "Covering a house and a job behind a desk pushing papers isn't any small task for me. That's all it took, so I did it."Kaiba explained looking down at her. She was blushing now.

"Now I can live here with Joey and all my friends, and you"Serenity said happily with her hands together in front of her. Kaiba looked unfazed by her. "You do like me"She said quietly looking down at the floor shyly. She felt so loved. He went through this just so they could be together. He really did care about her.

"Isn't it obvious"He said plainly. Serenity squeaked and looked up at him with pink cheeks and starry eyes. A smile slowly grew on Serenity's face as she leapt into his arms and once again, on her tip toes, kissed Kaiba. Again Kaiba was shocked by the sudden impulse. [Can't she kiss him without being so dramatic?]But soon he gave in and slowly closed his eyes as he kissed her back. Her hands were on his chest as his hands were on her shoulders. Kaiba had the feeling again, that uplifting lighthearted feeling he got the last time they kissed. It felt odd and new. But he was beginning to like it, and her.

"Uh sir your brother is on line…"An employee walks into Kaiba's office and is shocked as she sees her boss and a young lady kiss. They were still kissing and didn't notice her. She blushed heavily as she covered her mouth and awkwardly walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

They were together for 9 years until Kaiba finally popped the question and made her his wife. They were husband and wife, and now Serenity was the wife to a wealthy businessman. Over the years she softened him up and he became a little more loose. He was still the same old Kaiba but became more kind around her. He even engraved a special message on a gold locket he gave her. In it was a picture of the two of them together, and on the outside was an engraving that said: 'To the Angel that saved me'

[OK so I know the last part was corny but the thought came to me and I HAD to do it. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed it. Thank you.]


End file.
